Les Chroniques d'Aphasia
by Fisou
Summary: Tout commence lorsque Ax reçoit un appel Andalite...et que tout foire, encore une fois... l'histoire débute dans les premiers tomes
1. Introduction

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : 

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…un peu de gore aussi !

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis Delphine/Marco  
**Disclaimer** : Ce que je vais dire est assez évident : Animorphs ne m'appartient pas, sinon ce qu'il se passe dans mes fics, vous les aurez vu publiées chez Scholastic et Folio ! Delphine, Alf et Julie, ainsi que d'autres perso secondaires sont à moi par-contre !

~~~¤¤~~~

Une petite introduction ! Voilà qui ne fera pas de mal ! J'ai pas mal de choses à dire sur mes fics Animorphs…

Tout d'abord, elles sont vieilles ! Là, début 2004, j'ai 18 ans, et la première fic « L'Espoir », j'ai commencé à l'écrire quand j'avais 12-13 ans, sur un cahier de brouillon parce que je n'avais pas d'ordinateur. Ma première fanfic, et donc en tant que telle, je l'aime bien, même avec tous les défauts que je lui vois aujourd'hui. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne la modifierai pas ! ^_^

Ensuite, comment je me suis organisée pour publier ça :  
Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est vieux, je ne connaissais pas FF.net à l'époque, et donc la mise en page n'est pas vraiment appropriée pour ce site. En fait avec tous ceux que je connais qui ont fait des fics Animorphs, on a fait tous pareil, c'est à dire, une fic = un bouquin, et souvent les histoires se déroulaient sur plusieurs fics. Chaque fic comporte bien entendu au moins une dizaine de chapitres, plus ou moins courts. Et on lisait ça par fic entière, et non pas par chapitre.  
Pour que tout soit plus facile à lire et à trouver, et comme en plus j'ai pas envie de publier séparément des fics qui se suivent, j'ai tout décortiqué et regroupé ici. Vous trouverez donc, dans l'ordre chronologique : « L'Espoir », « La Fin », « Le Virus » et « La Révélation ».  
Les chapitres sont tous désignés par le nom de la fic, et le numéro de chapitre. Par exemple L'Espoir 01 L'Espoir 02 La Fin 01, etc…  
Quant au titre général, je viens de l'inventer pour la publication, il n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, c'était juste pour éviter de dire « y'a pô de titre, venez voir l'intro et vous comprendrez ! » ^^ Voilà… Pour l'instant, c'est « Les Chroniques d'Aphasia » simplement parce qu'à tout préparer ça m'a donné envie d'écrire la suite, que j'ai en tête depuis le début en fait ^^ On verra bien… Bref, dans la suite, Miss Aph est censée avoir un rôle assez important.

Le rendu sur FF.net sera peut-être très moche ^^ Je ne savais pas me servir des tabulations à l'époque ! Bah, on verra bien !

Sinon une dernière chose, car je crois avoir tout dit…J'espère…^^ 

Je salue au passage les habitués du site de Fanfiction Animorphs ! Là où nous mettions nos fics y'a 4-5 ans de ça ! Souvenirs souvenirs…

Allez ! Passons maintenant à la jouissance ! lol  
Aphasia's Picture proudly present :  
L'Espoir, chapitre 1 !

~~~¤¤~~~


	2. L'Espoir 01

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor »

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

**                                                                               CHAPITRE                     **

**1**

**J**e m'appelle Ax**.******

Mon nom complet c'est Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil.

Je suis un Andalite, l'ennemi héréditaire des "Yirks"**.**

Les Yirks sont extraterrestres comme moi. Dans leur "état originel, les Yirks sont de grosses limaces visqueuses et gluantes. Mais elles s'infiltrent dans le cerveau des humains et en font des esclaves**. **

Vous ne pouvez plus parler, vous ne pouvez pas diriger vos yeux, ni remuer le petit doigt**.** Vous êtes toujours là, vous pouvez toujours penser, et sentir le Yirk se servir de votre mémoire pour tromper votre famille et tous ceux que vous aimez**. **

Vous vous dites sûrement qu'il n'y a pas de problème que les vôtres vous connaisse trop bien, et qu'ils se rendront compte que vous n'êtes plus tout à fait vous ! Et bien vous vous trompez! Le Yirk se servira de votre mémoire pour agir exactement comme vous aurez agi, il emploierait les mêmes expressions que vous**.**  

C'est pour ça que les contrôleurs sont si difficiles à repérer**. ** 

Il y a des humains-contrôleurs, des Hork-bajirs-contrôleurs et, des Taxxons-contrôleurs qui sont eux des hôtes volontaires des Yirks, et enfin l'unique Andalite-contrôleur** : **Vysserk trois, l'ennemi héréditaire des Andalites et le chef de l'invasion de la Terre par les Yirks**.**

Ayant  le corps d'un Andalite normal, c'est à dire le corps d'un petit  cheval, un buste d'homme, sans bouche et avec trois fentes verticales pour respirer, deux yeux plus deux tentacules oculaires, une queue terminée par une lame caudale qui fait penser à celle d'un scorpion et deux mains munies de six doigts chacune, le tout recouvert d'une fourrure bleu-roux**.**

Tout comme moi quoi !

Et tout comme moi, il a aussi la capacité de morphoser, ce qui consiste à se  transformer en un animal après avoir acquéri son ADN en le touchant**.**

C'est mon frère, le Prince Elfangor, qui a donné ce pouvoir à mes amis  humains**. **C'est lui aussi qui les a avertis de l'invasion de la Terre par les Yirks, avant de se faire tuer par Vysserk trois**. **

Il y a Prince Jake notre chef, il tient beaucoup à cette bataille car son frère Tom est lui aussi un contrôleur**.**                                                                            

Il y a Cassie qui habite au Centre de Sauvegarde de la Vie Sauvage, qui abrite des

dizaines d'animaux blessés ou estropiés, ce qui nous aide   beaucoup pour acquérir de nouvelles animorphes**.**

Elle a aussi un talent certain pour morphoser, et une photo de Prince Jake dans son casier, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas !

Marco lui, est le meilleur ami de Prince Jake. Il ne vit qu'avec son père, sa mère étant "morte" il y a deux ans**. **En fait, elle n'est autre que Vysserk Un**… **  

Rachel est la meilleure amie de Cassie**. **Elle est courageuse et Marco la surnomme  Xéna la Princesse guerrière, ce qui me paraît plutôt être un compliment, mais ça met Rachel en colère plus qu'autre chose**.**

Il y a aussi Tobias, qui est désormais un faucon à queue rousse. Tobias est un"nothlit" : une personne prisonnière d'une animorphe**. **Car l'animorphe  à une durée limitée de deux heures terrienne seulement**. **Mais l'Ellimiste lui redonna la capacité de morphoser, contre un service qu'il lui avait rendu**. **Libérer deux Hork-bajirs**.** Et nous avions réussi.                                      

Je venais de finir le rituel du matin lorsque Tobias arriva.  

**** Salut Axos, tu en as fini avec ton rituel ? ****  

Oui oui. Pourquoi es-tu venu me rendre visite ? ****

Comme ça, pour savoir comment tu va. En tout cas moi je pète la  forme ! 

Oui moi aussi**.                                                                            **  

Je mentais car à part le fait que ma planète soit située à des milliards de kilomètres, je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange, comme un appel qui viendrait de très loin, et une sensation bizzare au niveau du ventre**.**

Bon je te laisse, je vais chasser**.** Salut Axos ! 

Axos c'est le nom que Tobias aime bien me donner**.**

Mais quand Tobias fut parti, je me sentais encore plus seul**. **Donc, j'entrepris d'aller voir Cassie**.**

Cassie habite à la lisière de la forêt, donc il ne me fut pas difficile d'y aller**. **Arrivé à destination je me cachais derrière un buisson pour ne pas être vu**.** J'essayais de l'appeler**.** Je savais qu'elle serait là, car on était samedi**.  **

Cassie ? C'est moi Ax**. **Tu es là ? **... **  

Je m'apprêtais à finir ma phrase lorsqu'elle me répondit**.**

Oui oui, je suis là ! ****     ****

Sa réponse me fit sursauter, car je m'attendais juste à la voir arriver**.     **

Où ça ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! ****   ****

Excuse-moi ! Attends j'arrive ! 

Soudain, un balbuzard atterrit devant moi.J'eus un mouvement de recul.   ****

Salut Ax ! ****  

Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? ****   ****

Mon père et moi avions relâchés un raton laveur ce matin, et je voulais voir si tout se passait bien pour lui. ****

Et, ça fait combien de temps que tu as morphosé ? 

Oh, ben**. **Je sais pas moi ! Trois quarts d'heure, tout au plus**.            **

Tu devrais ! Que dirait Prince Jake s'il l'apprenait ?    ****

Il ne dirait rien ! Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu ? 

Soudain, mon mal de ventre me reprit de plus belle, tout se mit à tourner**.** Cassie et moi perdîmes  l'équilibre**.**

Tu va bien ? ****lui demandai-je**.   **

Oui-oui, ce n'est rien**. **

J'ai eu un malaise aussi**. **

Elle ne me répondit pas car elle était en train de démorphoser**.**

Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait en parler à Prince Jake ? ****        

- Non, Je préfère attendre un peu voir si quelqu'un d'autre tombe malade**. **Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien**. **Ax, morphose en humain**.** Il ne faudrait pas qu'un contrôleur débarque et te voie non !

Je ne lui répondis pas, je n'en avais pas l'envie, et j'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées à tenter de revivre mon malaise, pour réfléchir à trouver de quoi lui répondre**.** Alors je me mis à morphoser en humain**.** Je déteste cette animorphe car pour tenir sur deux pattes, pour moi, c'est un exploit**. **Je n'ai plus ma queue ni mes quatre yeux, seulement deux**.** Et je déteste ne pas voir ce qui se passe derrière moi**.**

Alors que je n'étais qu'à mi-chemin de ma transformation, un faucon à queue rousse que je supposais être Tobias, arriva**.**

     Salut Cassie, rebonjour Ax ! ****    ****

Ma transformation étant terminée, je ne pus lui répondre que par un signe de la main, comme celui que Cassie était en train de faire**.** Nous ne pouvions lui répondre autrement, car la branche sur laquelle il était perché, était trop loin pour qu'il puisse nous entendre**.**

Je suppose qu'il était venu là pour discuter, car il se posa sur une souche qui était à coté de nous**.**

     Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Je vous ai vu perdre l'équilibre, alors que je recherchais Ax**. **   

Ce fut Cassie qui pris la parole en premier**.     **

- Je ne sais pas, c'était assez étrange et assez violent**.**  ****

**- **Le plus étrrrrrrange pour moi, c'était que nous l'avions eu en mêêêmetemps ce malaise, remarquai-je**. **

Et, qu'avez-vous décidé de faire ? ****Nous demanda Tobias**.**

**- **De nous taire, comme je viens de le dire à Ax, je préfère attendre que quelqu'un d'autre ais les mêmes symptômes que nous**. **Je ne veux pas que Jake se soucie de ça, je trouve qu'il a déjà assez de problèmes, pour que nous lui en rajoutions d'autres qui n'ont certainement rien d'important !   

Tu dois avoir raison, mais faites attention, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, et Jake non plus d'ailleurs**. **

Je crois que cette dernière remarque était plutôt dédiée à Cassie qu'à moi**.     **

Tobias pris son envol, laissant ainsi Cassie et moi seuls dans nos tenues d'animorphes, à la lisière de la forêt**.**

Le lendemain, après mon rituel, j'étais en train de penser au malaise que j'eus pendant la nuit, lorsque Tobias arriva**.**

Je l'ai eu moi aussi ! 

Quand ? ****

Cette nuit**.      **

Cela devient sérieux, je l'ai eu aussi**.           **

Très sérieux ! 

Allons voir Cassie**.           **

Si Tobias et moi avions ressenti la même chose, Cassie aussi**.**

Il était très tôt, donc il était peu probable que les parents de Cassiefurent levés**.** Alors j'allais jusqu'à la grange sous ma forme d'Andalite**.**

Cassie y était déjà, en train de donner un médicament à une perdrix**. **Tobias alla se percher sur une poutre au-dessus d'elle**.**

- Ax, Tobias ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?     

Nous venions te rendre visite, et toi ? ****lui demanda Tobias**.**

**- **Voyons, j'ai encore eu un malaise vers cinq heure du matin, et il est six heures trente, donc ça doit faire une heure et demie que je suis ici, en train de soigner les oiseaux**. **D'autres questions ?

C'est à cause de ces malaise que nous sommes venus te voir, lui dis-je**, **Tobias et moi en avions eut un cette nuit, et nous pensions que tu devais sûrement en avoir eu un**. **

- C'est sérieux**.**

Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler à Prince Jake maintenant ? 

- Oui, Car si nous trois sommes touchés, les autres pourraient l'être aussi**.**

Et si les autres avaient ce même malaise, je saurais ce qui était en train dese passer**.** La même chose que celle que j'avais faite, lorsque j'étais sous l'océan**.** Essayer de contacter d'autres Andalites**.**

Un Andalite essayait peut-être de nous appeler !


	3. L'Espoir 02

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor »

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

****

**                                                                               CHAPITRE  
****                                                                                             2******

**C**assie contacta les autres pour qu'ils viennent jusqu'à la grange**.******

Quelques heures plus tard, je dus prendre mon animorphe humaine pour aller jusque là bas**. **Ils avaient tous l'air énervé, ce qui prouvait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas**.**

- Salut Ax, me dit Rachel**.**  ****

**- **Salut, sa-luut, alut, dis-je en produisant des sons qui devinrent des mots en remuant la bouche**.**

**- **Ça s'arrange pas ! se moqua Marco**.**

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas mon animorphe humaine,mais les humains ne sont pas si malque ça**.** Ils ont une bouche, et le sens du goût qui est formidable, mais dangereux pour un Andalite, disent les autres**.** Leurs bouches produisent également des son que je ne me lasserais jamais de répéter**.**

**- **Qu'est -ce qui nous amène ? demanda Prince Jake**.**

- En fait, lui répondit Cassie, Rien de bien précis**. **Juste que quatre heures avant votrearrivée, Ax, Tobias et moi avions eu le même malaise en même temps**.**

- C'est tout, cria Marco, je suis venu pour ça ! Au lieu de regarder Xéna !

Il lança un clin d'œilà Rachel qui lui répondit par un sourire niais**.**

- Cassie, dit Prince Jake, qu'est-ce  que tu faisais ? Pendant tes malaises, je veux dire**.**

- A mon premier malaise, j'étais en animorphe de balbuzard et**...**

Prince Jake ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir**. **Il entra dans une colère qui ne lui ressemblait pas****

- En animorphe ! Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu étais seule ?

Cassie baissa la tête**. **Cette histoire était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait que Prince Jake apprenne**.**

- Mon père et moi avions relâché un raton laveur et je le surveillais c'est tout**.** Elle attendit une seçonde avant d'ajouter, et oui j'étais toute seule !****

- On n'a pas idée de risquer sa vie pour un raton laveur**. **Et si les deux heures étaient passées ?

Prince Jake était visiblement en colère**. **Il est certain qu'il éprouve une affection certaine pour Cassie, qui elle semblait perdue**.**

- Mais, Ax m'avait appel**.**

- Et s'il ne t'avait pas appelé ?

Prince Jake était maintenant en face de Cassie, La regardant droit dans les yeux**.** ****

- Elle est en mauvaise posture, commenta Marco**.         ** 

- Drôlement mauvaise, renchérit Rachel**.         **

On aide Cassie ? ****dit Tobias**.**         

- Non, Je préfère les laisser se débrouiller dans leurs histoires d'amûr ! ricana Marco**.**

- Eh bien moi je vais l'aider !

- Oh quelle surprise, la grande Xéna par au secours des innocents !          

- La ferme Marco ! Dis-moi Jake, toi non plus tu n'aurais pas fait une bêtise du genre te changer en cafard et rester coincé dans un piège à cafard, ce qui t'avais forcé à démorphoser derrière ton frigo !****

- Et toi tu n'avais pas sauté dans une fosse à croco !           ****

Rachel était furieuse**. **Elle ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à Cassie et Tobias ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à Rachel**.**

Et toi Jake, tu avais dit que tu aurais fait pareil !  ****

**- **Eh les gars, vous pouvez me laisser finir ! Merci Rachel pour ton aide, et Jake, tu as raison, je ne recommencerais plus, mais, est-ce que je pourrais finir !

Cette dispute avait énervé Cassie, mais elle tentait de calmer tout le monde**.**

- Je disais donc que pour mon premier malaise, j'étais en animorphe et pour le deuxième, je dormais**...**

Soudain, tout se mit à tourner**.** Je me sentis partir loin, loin**.**

J'entendais une voie**.** Ou plutôt, non, je n'entendais pas**.** Cette voie était dans ma tête**. **C'était de la parole mentale**...**

- Ax, Ax ! Est-ce que ça va ? c'était Prince Jake**.**

- Ma tête !

**- **Mal à la tête ! Pas étonnant Ax**. **Marco ? Où tu en es avec Cassie ? 

- Elle va bien, elle commence à se réveiller**.**

- Très bien, j'arrive**. **Marco, va avec Ax**.**

Moi aussi je vais bien**. **Merci de te soucier de ma sant**. **

- Tobias, ça va ?

Oui, heureusement que Rachel était là pour me rattraper**. **

- Au fait, demanda Marco, où est-elle ?

Elle finit de vomir**. **

_    booouuueeeuuurrrk_

- Personne n'aurait un chewing gum ?demanda Rachel**.**

     Marco me raconta ensuite ce qu'il s'était pass** :** Cassie, Tobias et moi-même sommes "tombés dans les pommes", ce qui veux dire que nous nous sommes évanouis**. **A ce moment là, Prince Jake, Marco et Rachel furent pris de violentes nausées**. **Rachel eu juste le temps de rattraper Tobias, de le poser délicatement sur le sol, avant d'aller vomir**.**

    Vomir, c'est le terme qu'emploient les humains pour citer le fait que les aliments qu'ils avaient ingurgités, remontent et ressortent de leur bouche**.** Ce n'est pas une période agréable, je le sais car je l'ai déjà vécu**.**

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? grogna Rachel**.** Pourquoi lorsque Tobias, Cassie  et Ax s'évanouissent, nous, nous avons envie de vomir**.** Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sont évanouis ?

- Rachel, arrête de crier, tu me donnes mal à la tête**.**

- Cassie, tu va bien ?

- Ben oui je vais bien**. **Jake, tu peux m'aider à me relever ? Merci**.**

Ax, me dit Tobias, tu l'as entendu cette voie ? ****

**- **Cette voie ou cette parole mentale, lui fis-je remarquer**.** Et toi Cassie, tu l'as entendue aussi, aus-si, ssi ?****

- Oui oui, mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a dit**.**

**- **Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'inquiéta Prince Jake**.**

**- **On veut dire, fis-je, que durant notre malaise, nous avons entendu de la parole mentale !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors Marco, ça veut dire que des Andalites essaient de nous contacter, m'écriai-je**.**

**- **Houla, calmos Axos !

Vous vous souvenez quand Ax nous avait appelés, expliqua Tobias**.** Et bien là je pense que c'est le même système, à part que maintenant, c'est un autre Andalite qui nous appelle**. **

- Exactement, dis-je**, **exact, ex-act, a-que-te**.**

- Attends Ax, tu veux dire un Andalite de la planète des Andalites ? Ce que je veux dire c'est est-ce qu'il est sur Terre, dans un vaisseau, ou sur ta planète ?

- Je ne sais pas Marco, je n'ai pas assez bien entendu ce que me disait cet Andalite**.**

Moi je me suis vu partir loin**. **Je crois que c'était dans l'espace**. **

**- **C'est tout à fait prrrrobabllle, fis-je**.**

**- **Ce que j'en dis moi, c'est que nous devrions attendre d'avoir notre prochain malaise pour en savoir plus**. **Car cet Andalite pourrait tout aussi biennotreVysserk préfér**.**

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Marco est intelligent quand il veut**.**

**- **Ok Marco, t'as raison, dit Prince Jake****

Salut les gars ! Désolé mais pour moi c'est l'heure du petit déjeun**. **

Même étant humain intérieurement, Tobias est obligé de se nourrir comme un faucon**. **C'est à dire, chasser les souris, les petits lapins etc**. **Je le vois souvent chasser**. **Ces

attaques sont rapides, précises et le plus souvent réussies**.** Tobias fond sur sa proie**... **Et cinq minutes après, il remonte sur sa branche et attend une nouvelle proie**.**

- Salut, fis-je, je pars moi aussssi**. **Je ne veux pas être, zètre, plus longtemps dans ce corps, corrrrps, rrrr**. **Le son rrrr est très amusant, il me fait remonter de la salive dans la bouche**.**

- C'est bon Ax, dit Marco, on a tous compris que tu voulais redevenir Andalite, alors fait-le vite, avant de te mettre à nous cracher dessus !

- Je ne comprends pas, fis-je**.**

**- **Ce n'est rien Ax, me rassura Cassie en me raccompagnant jusqu'à la forêt**.**

    J'ai passé le reste de ma journée à manger, boire et surtout, à essayer de déchiffrer le message compris dans mon malaise**.**

Ax, Ax ! Nous avons de nouveaux malades ! ****

Hein ! Quoi ? A c'est toi Tobias**. **Excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées**.** Tu disais quoi ? ****

Rachel, Marco et Jake, ont eu un malaise, avec la parole mentale et tout et tout ! Jake est vraiment inquiet**.** ****

Tobias**. **

Ouais!

Je sais ce que veux dire le message**. ******


	4. L'Espoir 03

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

****

**                                                                               CHAPITRE                                                                                                                       **

                                                                                              3       

**-**Attends Ax, dit Marco, tu es en train de nous raconter qu'un Andalite nous appelle pour nous dire qu'il nous donne rendez-vous, et qu'après, il jouera les taxis pour nous ramener chez nous sur la planète des Andalites, car il croit aussi que nous sommes des Andalites ! C'est complètement dingue !  Quoi que depuis que je connais Rachel, Le mot dingue est trop fort pour ça !****

- Merci Marco ! Ca  me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on se ressemble sur ce point là, lui répondit-elle**.**

C'était la fin de l'après midi, nous étions réunis dans la forêt pour que je leur dise la signification de la parole mentale que nous avions tous entendu lors de nos malaises collectifs**.**

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? me demanda Prince Jake**.**

Je ferais ce que tu me diras**. **

**- **Ax, je suis bien ton prince ?****

Oui ! ****

- Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me répondre quand je te pose une question ?

Prince Jake m'avait coincé, et là j'étais bien obligé de lui répondre**. **En fait, je n'avais pas envie de prendre cette décision**. **Alors je lui ai tout simple ment dit qu'il****

faudrait répondre à l'Andalite mais que je préférais que tout le monde vote, que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu le malaise**.**

**- **Très bien, alors votons !****

Bien sûr, Rachel lança son superbe et étonnamment rapide** :**

**- **J'suis pour !

- Comme c'est bizarre !  se moqua Marco**. **Et le plus bizarre, c'est que je suis d'accord avec elle !****

**- **Ce qui fait deux pour**.**

**- **Il faudrait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas le temps**.** Et quand je pense à ce qu'on pourrait faire si on réussissait, réfléchissait tout haut Cassie**. **Alors, je suis pour moi aussi**.**

Moi aussi je suis pour, nous dit Tobias, si ça nous permet d'avoir des renforts**. **

Il ne restait plus qu'à Prince Jake et à moi de voter**.**

- Vas-y Ax, me dit-il**.**

Je suis contre ! ****

**- **Et pourquoi ? me demanda Rachel**.**

Tout ça pourrait être un piège**. **

**- **Il a raison, çà pourrait être Vysserk Trois ou un autre traître andalite**.** Mais je suis quand même pour**.**

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit Marco est très intelligent, et il est aussi doté de ce que les humains appellent "sens de l'humour", ce qui consiste à dire des choses qui font rire les autres**.** Mais bon, passons**.**

**- **Et toi Jake qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? lui demanda Cassie**.**

- Je pense que nous devrions essayer, mais sans dire à cet Andalite que nous sommes des Humains, nous devons le laisser croire que nous sommes des résistants Andalites tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr de sa bonne foi**.**

**-**Mais, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour lui répondre ? nous demanda Rachel**.**

- Ax ?

Eh bien, comme moi j'avais fait ! ****

**- **Et comment avais-tu fais Ax ?

**** Cela s'appelle procédé Arthil**.** Il permet de combiner la parole avec des images mentales, il les enregistre et il les renvoie dans l'espace Zéro, vers les ondes miroir, qui font ricocher le message jusqu'aux Andalites concernés**. **Ou dans votre cas, les personnes possédants le pouvoir de l'animorphe**. **

- Ah ! Mais est-ce que ce procédé Arthil est un objet ?

Oui, Marco**. **Et cet objet ne se trouve que sur les vaisseaux andalites**. **

**- **Mais, comment va-t-on faire pour s'en procurer un ? me demanda Rachel avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix**. **

Et bien**…** Il va simple ment falloir  en acheter un**. **

**- **Je suis désolé, mais je crois que nous les humains, sommes trop primitif, pour vendre ce genre de chose dans un magasin ! observa Marco

Nous pourrions aussi bien en construire un, mais il me faudrait un certain nombre de pièces détachées**. **  ****

**- **Ce qui veut dire aller au centre commercial avec toi ! Je suis sur que Rachel se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner ! répliqua Marco**. **Et surtout ne dit pas que tu as un cour de danse, je sait que ta prof n'est pas là de la semaine**. **

**- **Tu m'espionne maintenant ! 

**- **Non, j'ai juste des relations très haut placées**.** Lui répondit Marco en regardant un bel oiseau brun au regard féroce**.**

Rachel foudroya Tobias du regard**.**

H ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait se servir de ça contre toi ! ****

Je crois que ça vous ennuis d'avoir à m'accompagner jusqu'au centre commercial**. **

- Non Ax, je ne dirais pas ça**.** Me répondit Marco**. **Aller en cour de biologie c'est ennuyeux, ou alors sauter d'un avion sans parachute c'est ennuyeux et dangereux**.** Mais se balader dans un centre commercial plein de monde, avec un type venu de l'espace mi-cerf  mi-scorpion mi-centaure, qui saute sur toutes les personnes qui ont un beignet à la cannelle à la main, ce n'est pas ennuyeux, c'est de la folie !  

- Bon, et bien puisque Marco  ne veux pas y aller, moi j'y vais**. **décida Cassie qui tourna le tête vers Rachel**.**

**- **D'accord Cassie tu as gagné je viens avec toi**.** soupira Rachel**. **Mais, je t'en supplie, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Prince Jake toussota et pris son air sérieux**.**

**- **Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire**.**

**- **Oh non Jake ! Pas d'autres ennuis, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

Marco bien sur !

- Tom aura demain soir une réunion très importante**.** Il est nerveux depuis quelques jours**. **

**- **Et alors ? demanda Cassie**.**

**- **J'aimerais que nous allions y jeter un petit coup d'œil**.**

**- **Jake, j'avais cru dire plus d'ennuis !

**- **Ecoute Marco, dit Rachel, se n'est qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance, mais****

si tu ne veux pas y aller, personne ne t'en empêche**.**

**-** Manque de bol Rachel ! Je vais sûrement te décevoir, mais je viens avec vous, ça te ferais trop plaisir de me voir me dégonfler pour une mission, aussi simple soit elle**.**

**- **Très bien, continua Prince Jake, la réunion commence vers sept heure**.** Et **…**

Prince Jake semblait hésiter**. **Il regarda Rachel, Cassie, Tobias puis Marco**.**

**- **Et je voudrais qu'on parte avec lui, ou plutôt, sur lui**. **En mouche ou en moustique si possible**.**

Rachel avait l'air excitée, contrairement à Marco qui devenait de plus en plus pâle,

et Cassie semblait réfléchir à la question**.**

- Une question Jake**. **

**     - **Oui ?

**     - **Pourquoi tiens-tu à aller à la réunion sur Tom ? Nous avons déjà assisté a une de ces réunion sans avoir eu besoin d'y aller avec lui**.**

**     - **C'est simplement que cette fois, je ne sais pas où elle a lieu**.**

**- **Ça aussi c'est pratique ! a rétorqué Marco**.**

- Ça nous permettra peut-être dans savoir plus**.** se défendit Prince Jake**.******


	5. L'Espoir 04

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ».

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

                                                                                                                                                     CHAPITRE                                                                                           .                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         4 

**F**inalement, Rachel, Cassie et Tobias m'accompagneraient au centre commercial,           

Ensuite, nous devions nous rendre chez Prince Jake vers six heures quarante-cinq, aller à cette réunion en espérant que tout va bien se passer**.**

Je me faisais mentalement une liste de tout se dont  j'aurais besoin pour construire le procédé Arthil, quand j'ai pensé au composant le plus important**.**

Un transmetteur espace-Z !

Les Humains n'en avaient pas encore invent ! Et sans cela, le procédé Arthil ne servirait à rien !

Calme-toi Aximili, me suis-je dis, calme-toi ! Tu possède déjà un transmetteur espace-Z, mais où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où l'as-tu mis ? ****

Je me suis remémoré le jour où Vysserk Un nous avait aidé à nous échapper  du vaisseau mère pour causer du tort à Vysserk Trois**.**

Lorsque j'étais descendu du module de sauvetage, je l'avais vu**.** Nous devions morphoser en oiseau de proie pour rentrer**. **Alors que les autres avaient déjà commencé à morphoser, je suis aller la chercher**.**

De loin, on dirait une télécommande humaine qui aurait explosée, et dont les composants pendouillaient de partout**.** En fait, il s'agissait simplement d'une balise de détresse que j'avais construit pour envoyer un faut signal de détresse aux Yirks**.**

Je la pris délicatement et alla la poser devant Rachel qui avait presque fini de morphoser**.** Ayant acquis l'aigle le plus gros d'entre nous, ça ne l'avais pas gêné de porter la balise**.**  

Les autres partirent en direction de la grange de Cassie, et moi en direction de la forêt où je vis maintenant**.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçus Rachel qui tenait la balise dans sa main droite**.**

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

**** Je ne sait pas**.** Je vais d'abord la mettre en lieu sûr, elle peut toujours servir**. **

- Oui**. **Au revoir Ax !

Au revoir Rachel ! ****

Rachel commença à s'éloigner vers la maison de Cassie**.**

****Rachel ? ****

- Oui?

Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est pass**.** J'ai risqué vos vies pour rien**. **

- Ce n'est rien**.** Tu ne pouvais pas savoir**.**

Je savais qu'elle me disait ça pour ne pas me faire de peine, mais je ne suis pas dupe**. **Elle m'en voulait certainement autant que les autres, c'est à dire beaucoup**.**

**** Eh ! Ax, ça va mon pote ? ****

Je fis un bond d'au moins trois mètres**.**

Bien sûr Tobias ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? ****

Et bien, ça fait au moins dix minutes que je t'observe, et tu n'as pas bougé d'un poil**. **

Ah bon**. **Dis-moi Tobias, connais–tu cette grotte qui est recouverte de dessins d'animaux ? ****

Ax, cette grotte est à environ trois cents mètres de mon territoire ! C'est comme si tu me demandais de faire la différence entre un mulot et une souris ! ****

Pourrais-tu m'y emmener ? ****

L'endroit que Tobias m'avait montré était au moins à trois kilomètres de chez Cassie**.**

Vous devez vous demander comment cela se faisait que je ne connaissais pas le chemin qui menait à l'endroit où j'étais allé quelques mois auparavant pour cacher le transmetteur espace-Z  non ? Et bien, la réponse est que lorsque j'y suis allé pour la première fois, j'étais trop obsédé par le fait que je venais de risquer la vie de mes amis humains**.** Je courais, sautais, la balise à la main, sans savoir exactement où j'allais**.** Ce n'est qu'au bout de vingt minutes de course que je l'ai repérée**.**

C'était une petite grotte**.**

A peine assez grande pour que je puisse y entrer**.** Et encore, mes tentacules étaient oculaires plaqués sur la tête**.** C'était là dedans que j'avais caché la balise**.**

Pour le retour, mon cerveau était incapable de fonctionner**. **Les hormones pareilles      

à de l'adrénaline humaine qui étaient présentes dans mon corps depuis le début de l'après-midi venaient de s'évanouires, la tension était retombée, ce qui provoquait en moi une grande lassitude et une grande fatigue**.**

J'ai du renter comme j'ai pu**. **Moitié marchant, moitié me traînant**.** J'avais du lutter contre la forte envie de m'arrêter de baisser ma queue, et de dormir**.**

Alors, maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi je ne me souvenais plus du chemin de la grotte !


	6. L'Espoir 05

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

                                                                               CHAPITRE    

**5**

**N**ous y voil !

C'était le lendemain matin, après mon rituel**.** J'étais seul**.** Il faisait frais mais le soleil était présent**.** Je n'aurais sûrement pas pu la repérer, si Tobias ne me l'avait pas montré la veille**. **Les végétaux qui recouvraient la grotte avaient poussé depuis ma première visite**.** Ils en recouvraient presque entièrement l'entrée**.**

Presque**.**

Fwapp !

Les végétaux **– **du lierre, comme me l'avait expliquée Cassie **– **avaient disparus sous l'effet de ma lame caudale**.**

Je me suis décidé à entrer**. **Il faisait très sombre mais, je réussis quand même à trouver la balise**.** Elle était cachée dans un recoin de la grotte, à l'abri des regards**.**

J'avais prévu de l'emmener chez Cassie, et la cacher avec le procédé Escafil**. **C'était un garçon du nom de David qui l'avait retrouv**.** Nous avions été obligés d'en faire l'un des nôtres, mais il nous a trahi **…** Passons, je n'aime pas repenser à ses choses l**.**

Je mis un quart d'heure pour aller chez Cassie**.** Je n'étais pas press**.** Il était neuf heures du matin, quelques lumières étaient allumées dans la maison de Cassie, alors, je du prendre mon animorphe humaine**.**

Les premiers changements ne tardèrent pas à arriver**.** Ma peau vira du bleu-roux au rose de la peau humaine, mes doigts et mes bras grossirent et forcirent, mes tentacules oculaires ont été aspirés dans ma tête, comme deux vulgaires spaghettis**.** Mes trois fentes nasales ont laissé à un affreux nez humain**. **Je dus m'appuyer contre un arbre lorsque mes pattes avants ont étaient aspirées à l'intérieur de mon corps, maintenant plus humain qu'andalite**. **Les derniers changements affectèrent mes yeux principaux, des cheveux ont poussé sur ma tête**. **Et enfin, ô miracle, une bouche apparut sur mon visage, maintenant complètement humain**.**

C'est toi Ax ? ****

**- **Non, c'est Prince Jake ! Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des Andalites qui morphosent en humain ?  

**** Cool Axos ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre sur ce ton ! ****

- Excuse-moi Tobias, je ne voulais pas te vexer, vê, que, c**.** Je voulais simplement essayer d'être sarcastique**.** Ti**. **Que**.**

Et bien Ax, tu as réussi**. **

- Merci !

**** Tu vas chez Cassie ? ****

- Oui, je vais lui apporter ceci**.**

Je lui montrais la balise**.**

**** Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ****

- C'est un objet contenant un transmetteur espace-Z****

**** Bon, okay je t'accompagne ! Tu sais si Rachel est chez Cassie ce matin ? ****

- Non, je ne suis pas au courant**.** Pourrrrquoi ? 

**** Si, elle est l ! Je la voie à travers la fenêtre de la chambre ! ****

Tobias se mis à morphoser en humain**. **C'était bizarre, les animorphs, eux, démorphosaient pour reprendre le forme humaine, tandis que pour Tobias, sa forme humaine est une animorphe comme les autres**.**

- Ca y est, j'ai termin !

Tobias et moi traversions la clairière qui nous séparait de chez Cassie**.** Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la grange, Rachel et Cassie y étaient déj**.** Rachel avait l'air en colère, et cassie avait l'air ennuyée**.** Elles avaient sans doute passé une mauvaise nuit, tout comme moi**. **Tobias se mis à rire en voyant Rachel**. **Cette dernière poussa un grognement**.**

- Si j'attrape celui qui vient de se moquer de moi**…**

Rachel leva la tête et me regarda, puis, vis Tobias qui se retenait de rire**.** Elle sourit puis se mis à courir après Tobias, qui lui, s'enfuyait dans le jardin**. **Je regardai Cassie**. **Elle riait aussi**. **Nous sortîmes de la grange pour voir un Tobias plaqué au sol par une Rachel tordue de rire**. **Je me mis à rire aussi**. **Tobias repoussa Rachel et se releva**.** Ils se tinrent la main une seçonde puis arrêtèrent, l'air gên**.**

Se fut Cassie qui nous ramena à la réalit**.**                                                           

- Alors les garçons ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venus nous voir ?

- Je viens t'apporter ceci pour cet après-midi**. **Aprèmdi**. **C'taprèm**.**

- D'accord, je vais le cacher en attendant**.**

     - Tobias ? demanda Rachel, tu viens au centre commercial avec moi ? J'ai besoin de m'acheter quelque chose**.**

-Désolé, mais je dois causer avec Ax**.**

Rachel avait l'air déçue**.**

- Je passerais te voir ce soir**.**

**- **Si tu veux**.**

Tobias et moi repartîmes dans la forêt**.** Tobias gardait l'air impassible**.** Il n'a plus l'habitude de faire paraître ses expressions**. **Je regagnais mon apparence d'andalite, tandis que Tobias reprenait son corps de faucon**. **Des plumes firent leur apparition sur toute la surface de son corps**. **Ses yeux devinrent dorés, puis ses lèvres laissèrent place à un bec méchamment recourb**. **De mon côté, j'étais un Andalite presque normal, à par que je tenais encore sur de maladroites jambes humaines**. **Enfin, ma colonne vertébrale s'étira en un grincement affreux, et mes pattes avant apparurent**.** Tobias était maintenant entièrement faucon, a par ses pattes qui avaient encore une taille humaine**.**

**** Tobias, tu as dit à Rachel que tu voulais me parler**. **

Oui**.** Je voulais te poser quelques questions sur les Andalites**. **

Oh ! ****

Je n'aime pas trop parler de mon peuple**.** Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant**. **

Lorsque j'en parle, je repense immédiatement à ma planète mère, à ma famille**.** A mon frère**.**

La température avait mont**.** Le soleil passait entre les branches de la forêt qui est maintenant ma maison**. **Ma maison**.** Encore une chose à laquelle je devais essayer de ne pas penser**.**

**** Je t'écoute Tobias**. **

Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? ****

Tobias voulait me questionner sur les Andalites, mais là, on aurait dit qu'il voulait presque que je refuse de lui répondre.****

Non Tobias, je t'assure**. **Vas-y ! ****

**** En fait, je voulais te poser certaines questions sur les probabilités que **… **

Tobias avait l'air d'hésiter**.** Je décidai de le laisser venir**.**

En gros, je voudrais savoir ce qui se passerait si un Andalite qui aurait morphosé en humain, aurait eu un enfant humain**. **

Au début sa question me fis rire, puis je me rendis compte que ça n'était pas une plaisanterie**.**

**** C'est impossible ! ****

Et pourquoi ? ****

Aucun andalite n'aurait cette idée ! ****

Même**.** Disons que ça arrive et que l'enfant ait le pouvoir de la morphose, je ne sais pas de quelle façon, mais si on dit qu'il l'a, est-ce qu'il aurait quelque chose de spécial ?

Tobias était nerveux en me posant cette question**. **Il s'embrouillait, et parlait vite**.**

Je cherchais une réponse à cette question stupide qu'il venait de me poser**. **Quand même, un Andalite avec une Humaine ! Mais bon**.** Nous avions étudié ça en cours**. **Alors, autan que ça serve à un ami**. **Vous ne croyez pas !

En fait, il ne devrait rien avoir de spécial**.** Mais, s'il a la capacité de morphose, ça change tout**. **L'enfant pourrait avoir l'ADN de son père**. **

**** Il pourrait morphoser en andalite ? ****

Oui, mais ça ne serai pas une animorphe normale**. **Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que ce corps d'Andalite serait comme un deuxième corps**. **Il n'aurait pas la limite des deux heures, et pourrait passer directement de ce corps à un autre**. **

**** Par exemple, ce gosse morphose en andalite, dépasse deux heures, morphose en un autre animal, démorphose pour retrouver son corps d'Andalite, et redémorphose pour être humain**.** C'est ça ? ****

**** Oui, à part que l'enfant n'est pas obligé de repasser par son corps d'Andalite**. **

Merci Ax**. **Je sais que cette question a du te paraître débile, mais merci quand même**. **

Tobias s'envola et disparu bientôt à la cime des arbres**.**

C'était une question bizarre qu'il venait de me poser, mais maintenant, il fallait que je me prépare pour une mission d'une extrême délicatesse **:** aller au centre commercial**.** ****


	7. L'Espoir 06

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

                                                                               CHAPITRE 

                                                                                                                      **6**

**C**e n'était pas la première fois que j'allais au centre commercial**.** Mais pour moi, c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire**.** D'abord, il y a la nourriture, dont de délicieux beignets à la cannelle, ensuite, il y a l'étrange spectacle de dizaines d'Humain marchant sur deux pattes**.**

Je devais me rendre à la grange, où m'attendraient Rachel, Cassie et Tobias, en animorphe d'humain**. **Lors de mon arrivée, ils étaient tous l**.** Tobias était humain et recouvert de peaux artificielles appelées « vêtements », et de sabots artificiels appelés « chaussures »**. **Je devais en mettre moi aussi**.**

Rachel et Tobias souriaient**. **Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, et s'effleuraient de la même manière que Cassie et Prince Jake**.**

- Bon, maintenant que tu es là Ax, commença Tobias, nous allons pouvoir y aller**.**

- Oui, répondis-je, je suis prêt à prendre le bu-bus**.**

Nous sortîmes de la grange**.** Il faisait beau, et je commençais à avoir chaud**.** Le bus arriva à l'heure**.** Il était presque vide**.** Nous nous installâmes le plus loin possible des quelques personnes présentes**. **Je m'asseyais à côté de Cassie, Rachel et Tobias s'installèrent derrière nous**. **Le voyage dura trente-cinq minutes**. **J'espérais qu'après nos achats je pourrais déguster un de ces savoureux beignet à la cannelle, et pourquoi pas, une barre de chocolat**.**

Cassie, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensée me rassura **:**

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons aussi prévu de l'argent pour des beignets**.**

- Et on a prévu pour UN beignet chacun ! lança Rachel qui avait entendu notre conversation, tu as compris ?

Le bus s'arrêta**.** Lorsque j'en sortis, je pus voir nettement le centre commercial**.** Il se dressait devant moi, immense**. **Des tonnes d'Humains entraient et sortaient par une grande porte qui tournait**. **Certains Humains poussaient des caisses roulantes appelées «chariot », et d'autres portaient des paquets remplis de bonnes choses à manger**.**

Nous entrâmes par la grande porte tournante**.** Nous étions entourés de dizaines de magasins**.** Nous passâmes devant un magasin de vêtements nomm « Gaps »**. **Les  vêtements**.** Encore un concept – pas essentiellement humain – que je ne comprenais pas**.** Nous passâmes ensuite devant un magasin appelé « pâtisserie »**.** C'est là où les Humains vendent leurs délicieux beignets à la cannelle**.** Je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas trop y penser**.** Mais en faisant cela, mon pied buta contre quelque chose**.** La chose en question venait de produire un bruit sourd**. **Lorsque je réouvris les yeux, je découvris un homme d'une trentaine d'années étalé de tout son long, et qui se relevais en boitant**.**

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas petit con !****

Je ne connais pas la signification de ce mot, mais les autres ont dit que c'est impoli**.** Cassie s'est excusée auprès de l'homme qui me regardait d'un œil mauvais**.**

Nous continuâmes notre chemin vers la boutique d'électronique**. **Rachel et Tobias se tenaient parfois la main**.** Je ne leur fis pas remarquer, car je l'avais fait une fois à Cassie à propos d'elle et de Prince Jake**.** Et je crois qu'elle avait été très embarrassée**.**

Nous arrivâmes devant le magasin d'électronique**.** Il était rempli de dizaines d'objets primitifs, pour un Andalite, mais, je devais m'en contenter**.** Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur**. **Je me dirigeais rapidement vers l'un des étalages du fond**.**

- Combien de temps Ax ? me demanda Rachel**.**

- Cinquante minutes**.**

- Tu trouve ton bonheur ?

- Mon bonheur ?

- Oui, enfin je veux dire, est-ce que tu trouve ce qu'il te faut ?

- Oui, il ne me manque rien**.** Ce sont des pièces très primitives, mais j'y arriverai**.**

J'avais une autre idée derrière la tête, mais je ne savais pas si je devais en parler**.** Tobias me regarda et dit :

- Je pars chercher les beignets !

- Je t'accompagne ! lui lança Rachel, on se retrouve devant la pâtisserie !

Cassie donna à Tobias l'argent nécessaire pour les beignets**.** Je tenais la poche contenant nos achats**.** Maintenant, je savais qu'il fallait payer avant de sortir d'un magasin**.** Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ou plutôt, à cause des plaques de beignets à la cannelle qui allaient partir à la poubelle, je me mis à courir sans lâcher la poche**.**

J'entendais les cris du vendeur, ainsi que ceux des gens que je devais bousculer pour pouvoir passer**.** Je m'écroulais une ou deux fois par terre, à cause de mon manque d'expérience à courir avec deux instables jambes humaines**. **A mon arrivée, trois plaques entières de beignets étaient éparpillées dans une grande benne à ordure**.**

Deux hommes en uniformes couraient vers moi en criant**. **Je compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de vigils**.** Je ne savais pas quoi faire**. **Je pris un beignet qui était dans la benne, et l'enfournai dans ma bouche, et soudain le goût ! Le goût indescriptible et délicieux d'un beignet, et de bien d'autres choses que je ne saurais nommer**.**

Je tournai la tête et aperçu Cassie qui essayait de me rejoindre**. **Quel idiot ! Le goût du beignet m'avait fait oublier les vigils ! Je ne pouvais pas démorphoser sans attirer l'attention**.** Je vis Rachel et Tobias qui me fixaient**.** Je courus vers eux**. **

Lorsque je fus assez près d'eux, je leurs lançais la poche remplie de matériel électronique**.** Rachel la rattrapa, et la mis sous sa chaise**.**

Les vigils me suivaient toujours**.** Sans m'arrêter, je tournais en direction des toilettes pour homme**. **Une fois à l'intérieur, je fermai la porte à clé, et me concentrai pour démorphoser**.**

Mes tentacules oculaires apparurent en premier**.** Ils étaient aveugles, mais peut à peut, leur vision s'améliorait**.** Ma colonne vertébrale produisit un énorme grincement tandis qu'elle s'étirait pour laisser assez de place à mes pattes avant, et s'étirait encore pour faire apparaître ma queue**.** Jusque là, j'étais un Andalite parfaitement normal, mis à par le fait que j'avais conservé un visage humain entièrement bleu**.**

Tandis que mes derniers trait d'humain disparaissaient, des Humains frappaient à la porte**.**

- Ouvrez ! 

Bien sûr, je n'allais pas leur ouvrir**.** Ils allaient bien y arriver sans mon aide, et c'est pourquoi je me concentrais sur l'ADN de mouche que j'avais en moi**.**

Le premier changement affecta ma peau**.** Je passais de la peau bleue d'andalite, à la peau noire d'une mouche. Soudain, je me mis à rétrécir**.** Mes bras rentrèrent à l'intérieur de mon corps, et mes pattes s'atrofièrent pour devenir de laides pattes de mouche**.** Brusquement, ma vision explosa comme un million d'écrans que sont les yeux à facette**. **C'était assez étrange d'avoir tous ces yeux plus mes globes oculaires**.** Malheureusement, ce spectacle ne dura pas longtemps**.** Une langue baveuse entrait et sortait de se qu'on pourrait appeler « une bouche »**.**

J'étais devenu une mouche qui s'inquiétait du sort de ses amis**.**

BOUM BOUM !

Les humains tapaient encore à la porte, se qui effraya mon cerveau de mouche**.**

Je réalisais maintenant combien j'avais été stupide**.** Mais quand même, jeter de bons beignets à la cannelle**…**

Les Humains – ou les vigils si vous préférez – ouvrirent la porte**.** Je pu voir derrière eux une fille blonde, une noire et un garçon blond qui avaient tous l'air inquiet**.** Rachel, Cassie et Tobias**.** Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne leur était rien arriv**.** Comme je leur avais donné le sac, ils auraient pu se faire prendre par un vigil**.**

- Reculez les enfants, il n'y à rien à voir, leur dit un des vigils**.**

**** Rachel, Cassie, Tobias**.** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi**.** Je suis en sécurité en animorphe de mouche**. **Je vais attendre que les vigils partent pour démorphoser et remorphoser aussitôt en humain**. **


	8. L'Espoir 07

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

**                                                                            CHAPITRE**

                                                                                                                                                                                **7**                                                                                                                                         ****

**J**e dus attendre une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles les vigils ont fouillé les toilettes et parlé de l'étrange disparition du jeune homme qui avait volé à l'étalage et mangé un beignet rassis**.**

Je volais jusqu'à un cabinet de toilette, et me posais sur le sol**.** Je me mis à démorphoser**.**

Grosse erreur !

Le cabinet dans lequel je venais d'entrer n'était pas fermé à cl ! La porte était fermée – contrairement aux autres – mais pas à cl ! Ce qui voilait dire qu'un Humain pouvait entrer et me voir là, en plaine transformation ! Quel idiot je faisais!

Lorsque je commençais à grandir, mes poils ultrasensibles de mouche sentirent des vibrations**.** Et subitement, je vis de la lumière, et sentis un courant d'air extrêmement violent**. **La porte – qui par chance était assez haute – me rasa la tête**.**

Un Humain venait d'ouvrir la porte !

- Ax, c'est toi ? me demanda Tobias**.**

**** Oui c'est moi**.** Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! ****

**- **Excuse-moi, mais il fallait bien que je te retrouve**.**

**** Ferme la porte pendant que je démorphose**. **

**- **Non, il vaut mieux que tu reste en mouche**.** Moi par contre, je dois démorphoser et remorphoser**.**

Il ferma la porte à clé et commença à démorphoser**.** Je me concentrais pour  reprendre ma forme de mouche**. **Lorsque l'animorphe de Tobias fut assez avancée pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer par parole mentale, et bien, disons que je n'aurais pas voulu être l**.**

Mais qu'est-ce tu faisais, hein ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ! Mais bon sang, aahhh**. **

Soudain tout se mis à tourner, encore une fois**.** La parole mentale disait toujours la même chose : 

**** Cousins andalites, nous entendez-vous ? Nous pouvons venir vous chercher**. **Cousins andalites, si vous nous entendez répondez ! Nous pouvons vous aider, répondez !

Le réveil me fit l'effet de sortir d'un mauvais rêve**.** J'avais la tête lourde, et étais encore étourdis**.** Tobias s'était arrêté de morphoser, puis lentement, le faucon réapparut**.**

Tu vas bien Tobias ? 

Oui**.** Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une enclume sur la tête ! ****

Bon, dépêches toi à remorphoser, avant que quelqu'un trouve bizzare de voir une mouche et un faucon à queue rousse dans les toilettes**.** ****

Tu essais de faire de l'humour humain ? ****

Oui**. **

Tu y arrive bien**.** Maintenant je vais remorphoser**. **

Tobias se mis à grandir rapidement**.** C'était maintenant un faucon géant ! Puis ses serres devinrent des pieds et ses pattes des jambes**.** Son bec fondit pour faire des dents, qui furent ensuite recouvertes par des lèvres**.**

C'est triste de penser que son véritable corps et celui d'un faucon**.** Il allait devenir humain, mais pour un temps bien trop cour**.** Pourtant, il avait l'air de s'être bien habituer à ça**.** Tobias serait-il plus heureux en faucon qu'en humain ? Je n'ai jamais osé le lui demander**.**

Il était maintenant redevenu humain, il enfilait ses vêtements**.**

- Viens Ax monte, bienvenu sur la ligne de taxi « l'Ado-oiseau »J'espère que tu passeras un bon voyage, et que tu reviendras sur nos lignes !

Je m'envolais jusqu'à lui**.** J'aperçus de longues fibres noires qui devaient être son tee-shirt**. **Je m'accrochai à une de ces fibres**.**

**- **Tu es prêt ?

Oui tu peux y aller**. **

Je sentis un courant d'air**.** Tobias venait d'ouvrir la porte**.**

Pendant notre traversée du centre commercial, je sentais diverses odeurs alléchantes pour mon cerveau de mouche : crottes, nourriture avariée, et j'en passe**. **Avec mes milliers d'yeux de mouche, je pouvais voir les gens qui regardaient Tobias comme une énigme à résoudre**. **Comme s'ils se disaient « Tiens, celui-là je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ! » S'ils savaient la vérit !

Je sentis de nouveau un courant d'air**.** Tobias venait de nous faire sortir du centre commercial**.** Je vis des flots de cheveux blonds qui s'approchaient de nous**.** Rachel**. **

**-** Tu as le sac ? lui demanda Tobias

- Oui, mais dépêchons-nous, nous allons être en retard**.**

Et oui, maintenant, il fallait se préparer à suivre Tom, lors de l'une de ses réunions**. **

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, Tom est le frère de Prince Jake, mais c'est aussi un contrôleur**. **Voilà encore une chose que j'apprécie chez Prince Jake**.** De vivre tous les jours avec un contrôleur je veux dire**. **C'est vrai, ça doit être très dur pour lui de penser que son frère ne l'est plus vraiment**.** Mais qu'il cherche à vous détruire**.** Prince Jake devait avoir un mal fou à se retenir pour ne pas lui dire quelque chose du genre : « Hey, Tom ! Ca ne t'intéresse pas de savoir où je vais ce soir ? Et bien je vais t'espionner pour vous empêcher, toi et les autres Yirks, de conquérir la Terre pour nous fourrer une limace gluante dans notre cerveau, pour prendre le contrôle de notre corps ! » Mais le Prince Jake est trop réfléchi pour faire ça**.**

Tobias et Rachel commencèrent à avancer**.** Mon cerveau de mouche détecta encore diverses odeurs de corps pourris ou en putréfaction**.**

Nous prîmes ensuite le bus jusque chez Cassie**.** Personne ne parla durant le trajet**.**

J'étais mal à l'aise**.** Ca pouvait  se comprendre après l'idiotie que je venais de commettre**. **Et aussi car j'avais l'impression d'être de trop**.**


	9. L'Espoir 08

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

**** ********   **                                                                                                                                                                  CHAPITRE  
                                                                                8******

**-**** B**on, vous êtes prêt ? nous demanda Prince Jake**.**

Il était dix-huit heure quarante-cinq**.** Nous étions dans la chambre de Prince Jake, prêts à nous transformer en mouche pour certains, en moustique pour les autres**.**

**- **Oui**.**

- Morphosez et posez vous sur Tom**. **

Le plant était simple**.** Nous devions morphoser en insecte, chercher Tom, se poser sur Tom et attendre**.**

Je me concentrais sur mon animorphe de mouche**.** Ma première sensation fut le rétrécissement**.** Je tombais**.** Beaucoup trop ! ! !

J'étais un Andalite miniature !

- Hey, Ax ! On dirait un Tamagotchi ! Ou un nnnnaaaassssss

Marco était à la limite entre la parole mentale et la parole humaine**.**

Ax ! Tu ferais un parfait Andalite de jardin ! **** continua t-il**.**

Je continuais de rétrécir**.** Lorsque j'atteins enfin la taille d'une mouche, une troisième paire de pattes andalite sortirent de mon torse**.** Marco pouffait de rire**.**

Spiderax ! ****

 Ma taille plia et se raidi**.** Mes bras se retournèrent avec un énorme craquement**.** Enfin, pour quelqu'un de taille normale, ça donnerait plutôt un :

Cccccrrrraaaaaaaacccccc minuscule**.**

Mes pattes d'andalites se changèrent en d'affreuses pattes de mouche, et mes bras se déplacèrent vers le milieu de mon dos pou se changer en ailes**.** Mes tentacules rentrèrent dans mon crane et ma vision explosa en un millier d'yeux**.** La trompe dégoulinante de bave apparue, et enfin, mon corps se recouvrit de mon pelage hypersensible de mouche**.**

**** Maintenant décollons**.** On va passer par-dessus la porte**. ** ordonna Prince Jake**.**

Nous décollâmes**.** Trois mouches et trois moustiques passèrent par-dessus la porte**.**

**** Cherchez un type avec une casquette noire et un tee-shirt bleu**. ** nous dit Marco**.**

**** C'est bon, je le vois ! lança Rachel**.**

Elle passa en trombe devant nous, et se posa sur quelque chose qui ressemblait effectivement à un vêtement pour tête appel « casquette »**.** Nous nous posâmes les uns après les autres**.**

- Maman, j'y vais !

- Tom, rentre avant le dîner surtout !

Tom se dirigeait vers l'extérieur**.** Il ouvra la porte et marcha quelques instant sans but apparent**. **Une voiture noire roulait dans notre direction, et nous devança de quelques mètres**.** Tom s'arrêta à sa hauteur et y entra

- Tu es en retard ! s'exclama le chauffeur**.**

- Oui, mais maintenant que je suis là, pourrait-on me dire en quoi consiste cette réunion ?

- Bien sûr**.** Nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment situé derrière l'hologramme cent vingt-neuf**.** Vysserk veut nous montrer comment il a arrangé le club pour notre petite soirée**.**

Quoi ? Une boum pour Yirk ! s'esclaffa Marco**. **Non mais franchement, vous imaginez des limaces dansant un slow ! Ou un rock acrobatique ! ****

Je souriais à cette idée sans savoir vraiment se qu'était un rock ou un slow**.**

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre**. **Tom et son chauffeur ne dirent plus rien.

J'étais entrain d'imaginer des Yirks à l'état naturel, en train de danser des danses andalites, lorsque je crus que mon cerveau allait exploser**.** La voix**.** Elle était plus forte**. **Comme si elle était plus proche!

Ahhh ! ****

**** Non, vraiment j'en ai ma claque de ces malaises ****, cria Cassie**.**

Vous avez vu, on aurait dit que s'était plus proche**. **remarqua Rachel**.**

Accrochez-vous, il ouvre la portière**. **prévint Marco**.**

Tom sortit de la voiture**.** Il y avait devant moi une grande bâtisse, avec un grand panneau sur lequel était inscrit : Coco Club**. **Devant le club, il y avait une route qui avait l'air pas mal fréquen- tée, et autour du club, il y avait une forêt**.**

Hé vous avez remarqu ? Vers la droite les feuilles des arbres ne bougent pas, contrairement aux autres !remarqua Prince Jake**.**

**** Hologramme**.** expliquais-je**.** Pas aussi sophistiqué que les nôtres bien sûr**. **

**** Ils doivent avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie, pour le faire tenir aussi longtemps**.** ****

**** Ca doit être l'hologrammecent vingt-neuf, dit Marco, c'est derrière lui qu'ils ont rendez-vous**.** ****

Tom et l'autre Humain traversèrent l'hologramme**.** Derrière lui se cachait un bâtiment typiquement Yirk**.** Je veux dire par-là que tout avait été copié sur les Andalites**.** Mais en moins bien, comme toutes les œuvres Yirk**.** Derrière s'étendait une immense clairière**.**

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment**. **Plusieurs Yirks y étaient déj**.** Et lui aussi, il était l**.** Lui, l'Abomination**.**

**- **Ah ! Enfin vous voilà Hartim quatre-quatre-six ! s'exclama le Vysserk en animorphe humaine**. **Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer notre petite inspection !

Nous retraversâmes l'hologramme pour nous diriger vers le club**.**

Nous entrâmes dans une grande pièce, au milieu de laquelle était situé un grand bassin que les humains nomment piscine**.** Elle était remplie d'un liquide qui sentait le chlore **…**et le Yirk ! C'était certainement une odeur de bassin yirk, car son odeur –huileuse qui vous reste dans les fentes respiratoire pendant des siècles – attirait fortement mon cerveau de mouche**.**

**-** Chers guerriers Yirk, s'exclama Vysserk trois en un ton que je ne connaissais pas, voici l'endroit où sera faite notre capture de jeunes hôtes !

- Quand aura lieu la soirée ?

- Demain soir**.**

**** Non, gémi Marco, on n'est pas gâté en ce moment**.** Ils décident tous de tout faire en même temps,  c'est pas vrai ! ****

Allons Marco, ne me dit pas que tu refuserais de danser avec un Yirk ! Physiquement, tu es si proche d'eux ! ricana Rachel**.**

D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort**.** Car le lendemain, je devais répondre à l'andalite pour lui donner rendez-vous le surlendemain**.** Et franchement, - même si vous croyez que pour tuer des Yirk je suis un peu comme Rachel, et vous avez raison – jouer les héros tous les jours c'est épuisant !

**** Allez, but pour Rachel ! **** s'exclama Tobias**.**

Oui, je reconnais elle était bonne**.** avoua Marco**. **Mais, si je ressemble à un Yirk, on se demande à quoi ressemble ton cerveau ! ****

Un partout ! **** fit Tobias qui s'amusait à faire les décomptes**.**

Bon maintenant, je pense que nous en savons assez, nous devrions rentrer avant de nous faire repérer**.** dit Prince Jake d'un ton qui trahissait son amusement**.**

**- **Hey ! Hartim quatre-quatre-six ? Que font ces insectes sur toi ? demanda un contrôleur à Tom**.**

- Des andalites ?

L'autre contrôleur acquiesça puis regarda Vysserk trois**.**

Oups ! ****

- Tuez-les ! Tuez les tous jusqu'au dernier !

Partez dans la forêt, démorphosez et remorphosez en oiseau de proie, ordonna Prince Jake, on se retrouve chez Cassie ! ****

Les autres s'envolèrent**.** Ma patte s'était emmêlée dans une des mailles de la casquette de Tom**.**

Ax ? Ax, ou tu es ? **** s'écria Cassie**.**

**** Toujours au même endroit**.** Je suis coinc ! ****

Jake ! Ax est coinc !

Oh non ! Et en plus ils ont de l'insecticide ! ****

Ahhhhhhh ! ****

**** Ax ! ****

Ce n'est rien ! Ma patte a lâché, et je suis libre**.** Partez maintenant ! Je vais me débrouiller ! ****

Les autres partirent**.** Enfin je crois**.** Car juste à ce moment là, je reçus une giclée d'insecticide**.**

Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête**.** Mon ancienne vie sur ma planète**.** Ma famille**.** Mon frère**.** Je pensais à lui qui était mort au combat**.** Moi qui voulais être comme lui, j'allais pouvoir le copier**.**

J'allais mourir au combat aussi**.** Au plus profond de mon âme de mouche, je savais que je mourais**. **Mes pattes s'emmêlaient et mes antennes s'agitaient frénétiquement dans tous les sens**.** Le gaz neurotoxique faisait sont effet**.** J'étais un insecte, et l'insecticide était fait pour les tuer**.** Et il le faisait bien**.** ****

Une ombre noire me recouvrit**.**

Et là, plus rien**.**


	10. L'Espoir 09

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

**** ********   ****

**                                                                           CHAPITRE 9**

                                                                                            TOBIAS   

**J**e m'appelle Tobias, mais ça c'est sans importance**.**

**** Merde, Merde, MERDE ! criai-je en parole mentale**.**

**** Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tobias ? me demanda Rachel**.**

**** Ax ne répond pas ! ****

**** Il doit être à la limite de portée de la parole mentale ! ****

**- **Vysserk ! J'en ai eu un !

**** Très bien, encore un courageux guerrier andalite à torturer ! **** ricana Vysserk trois qui avait démorphos**.**

**** Jake, il faut y aller ! Ax a de gros ennuis ! Il va mourir si on ne l'aide pas, ou pire ! ****criai-je**.**

Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? Que je réfléchis à la manière dont je vais m'habiller demain ! ****

On ne peut rien faire dans ces corps, dit Cassie, il faudrait regagner la forêt pour démorphoser et remorphoser. Et ça, on n'en a pas le temps**. **

Je m'en voulais énormément**.** J'étais sûr qu'il existait un moyen de sauver Ax**…**

Rachel ? l'appelais-je en apart**, **il faut que j'y aille**. **

Je viens ! ****

**** Non ! m'écriai-je brusquement, je préfère y aller seul**.** ****

**** Mais Tobias j**… **

Tu veux que Ax meure ou quoi ? Ecoute, moi j'ai un plan que je suis le seul à pouvoir accomplir ! ****

Je partais déjà vers le club**.** Il fallait que je trouve une pièce vide et proche de l'endroit où se trouvait Ax**.**

Et que je te laisse te faire tuer sans rien faire ? Et puis quoi encore ! continuait Rachel**.**

Je ne lui répondit pas**.** Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, et il fallait que je me concentre**.** J'entrai par les tuyaux d'aération, et découvris une pièce sombre**.** Je passai par la bouche d'aération et atterris sur le parquet**. **J'avais peur**.** Peur de ce que j'allais faire, ce que j'allais devenir**.**

J'entendais les rires tonitruants des contrôleurs**.**

- Hey ! Il démorphose ! s'écria l'un des contrôleurs**.**

Je n'avais plus le choix, il fallait que je le fasse, sinon Ax se ferait capturer et enfoncer une limace Yirk dans la tête**.**

Je me concentrais**.** Je n'avais jamais morphosé en Andalite avant**.** Et oui, je peux morphoser en andalite sans en avoir touché un ! Comme me l'avait expliqué Ax, c'était en ayant le pouvoir de l'animorphe que l'ADN que mon père m'avait transmit était utilisable**.** Mon père, Elfangor**.** Sûrement le seul Andalite à avoir un fils humain**. **Il restait morphosé en humain pendant presque deux heures, et en suite, il démorphosait puis remorphosait**.** C'est pour ça qu'il a pu avoir un fils humain**. **Elfangor**, **mon père et aussi le frère d'Ax**.**

Mes tentacules oculaires furent une des premières choses à apparaître**.** Je me mis à grandir, et mes plumes devinrent bleue et se transformèrent en poils**.** En suite, je ne voyais plus rien**.** A cause de mon changement de taille, la lumière qui passait sous la porte n'éclairait plus que mes serres devenues des sabots**.**

Encerclez-le, hurla Vysserk Trois, encerclez cette pourriture Andalite**.** Attendons qu'il ait fini de démorphoser ! Et vite apportez-moi un Yirk ! Je veux que cet andalite soit l'un des nôtres ! ****

J'attendais les instincts de l'andalite**.** Mais rien**. **C'était comme**…**Comme si j'avais toujours été andalite**.** L'esprit andalite n'était pas présent**. **J'étais l'esprit andalite**.** Avec son arrogance et son caractère**.** Je connaissais le bien et le mal, je savais qui j'étais et ce que j'étais**.** J'étais un andalite à part entière**.** Mais, je connaissais aussi ma mission**.** Il fallait que j'aille sortir Ax, des mains de cette racaille Yirk !

J'ouvrais discrètement la porte et passais un tentacule à l'extérieur**.** Pour moi, c'était tout naturel**.** Ma vision avec quatre yeux ne me surprenait pas, elle était naturelle**. **Des contrôleurs étaient tout autour d'Ax**.** L'un d'eux portait une cuvette en acier, sûrement celle qui servait au transport de la limace prévue pour Ax. Un contrôleur s'écarta**.** Je vis Ax**.** Il démorphosait lentement**.** J'avais encore le temps de le récupérer avant que son poids augmente, et de le transporter jusqu'à la forêt**.**

J'ouvris la porte aussi discrètement que possible**.** Il faut croire que j'ai été discret, car personne ne prêta attention à moi**.**  Je tournais la tête vers la piscine, elle était pleine de Yirks à l'état naturel**.**

**** Yirks**. **m'exclamais-je avec l'expression remplie de mépris et de dégoût propre aux Andalites**.**

Là, par contre je n'avais pas été discret car tout les contrôleurs avaient entendu ma parole mentale**. **Ils se retournèrent les un après les autres, et l'Abomination ria**. **J'avais envie de le tuer**.** Pas de le boxer non**.** Le tuer**.** Je voulais le voir écroulé sur le sol, abattu par ma lame caudale**.** Je voulais voir son sang gicler et se répandre sur le sol**. **Je voulais voir le yirk sortir de l'oreille de son hôte en rampant pour que je puisse enfin le couper en deux**.** Mais ce serait le même sort qui attendait Ax si je ne faisais rien**.**

**** Voilà un autre andalite, bonjour cousin Andalite**.** Tu viens assister à la prise de ton ami ? Et à la tienne aussi, pourquoi pas ! **** déclara ironiquement Vysserk Trois**.**

Tout n'est pas perdu ! répliquais-je**.**

Et là, j'ai foncé dans le tas**.** Ma queue frappait machinalement et j'entendais des cris de douleur**.** J'attrapai Ax, encore plus mouche qu'Andalite, et j'ai foncé vers la porte**.** Enfin libre ! Je n'aimais pas être enfermé dans une pièce, surtout si elle était pleine de Yirks**.** Je courais le plus rapidement possible pour mon corps d'andalite, ce qui donnait à peu près du soixante à l'heure**. **Je débouchais dans la forêt et déposais Ax sur le sol**.** Je repris rapidement mon apparence de faucon**.** Je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer à Ax pourquoi j'avais le corps de son frère**.**  Car, oui, mon animorphe d'andalite était le corps d'Elfangor**.**

Ax finit de démorphoser**.** Il me remercia, puis me demanda comment j'avais fait pour le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il était**.** Je lui ai juste répondu que j'étais allé le chercher**.**

Il n'a pas du tout comprendre, et c'était normal**.**


	11. L'Espoir 10

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

**** ********   ****

**                                                                          CHAPITRE 10**

                                                                                                AX 

**T**obias m'avait sauv**.** Il avait été très évasif sur sa manière de me sauver**.** Mais là n'était pas le principal**.**

J'étais avec lui dans une clairière**.** Celle où nous avions tenté de piéger les Yirks avec la balise**.** C'était idiot, mais nous ne connaissions aucun autre endroit**. **Le procédé Arthil était en état de fonctionner, et je devais m'en servir**.**

**** Ax, me demanda Tobias, comment ça marche ton truc ? ****

Il me suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton, répondis-je en désignant un bouton sur la droite de l'appareil, et de me concentrer sur le message que je veux envoyer**.** Toi aussi tu pourrais le faire**. **

Tobias avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, il se lissait les plumes**.** Il le fait parce que c'est néces- saire, mais aussi lorsque quelque chose le contrarie**.**

J'appuyais sur le bouton et me concentrais**. **Je connaissais le message que j'allais envoyer**.** Un voyant rouge s'alluma, s'était le signal pour débuter le message**.**

Cousin Andalite, nous avons entendu votre message**.** Cousin Andalite si vous m'entendez, répondez maintenant**. **

**** Oui, je t'entends**.** Indique-moi ton nom et ta position**. **

Mon nom est Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, et ma position et le vingt-cinq Halraf au trois cent quinze Eftil sur la planète Terre**. **

Bien, nous viendrons vous chercher ce soir, à l'endroit même où tu es maintenant**. **

**** Non ! m'écriai-je brusquement, pas ce soir ! Ce soir nous avons, nous avons quelque chose à faire ! ****

**** De quel type ? **** demanda l'andalite étonné par mon refus

**** Je ne peux rien dire**. **répondis-je**.**

**** Alors, nous viendrons dans vingt-quatre heures terrestres à partir de maintenant**.** ****

Nous serons l**.** Quel est ton nom ?

Mon nom ne te dirait rien**. **

Je n'entendis plus rien**.** Le voyant du procédé Arthil était éteint**.** La conversation était terminée**.**

**** Ca va Ax ? ****

Oui, si on veut**.** Ils viennent demain soir**. **

**** Demain soir ! s'exclama Tobias**.** Marco va piquer une crise, on a tout en même temps ! ****

Au fait, à quelle heure doit-on partir pour le Coco club ? ****

**** A vingt et une heures**.** Jake a vu une affiche, et le thème de la soirée c'est le bain le plus gluant du monde et des monstres venus d'ailleurs ! me dit Tobias en riant**.**

Nous rentrâmes par la voie des airs**. **Je suis toujours aussi émerveillé par les yeux de busard**.** Alors que vous vous énervez en essayant de lire une étiquette avec une loupe, que le busard lui, l'a déjà lue à trois cents mètres de hauteur**. **Les Andalites viendraientle lendemain vers cinq heure de l'après midi**.** Ce soir les Yirks, demains les Andalites, et la veille on a failli – surtout moi – se faire tuer**.** Il y a des moment où je comprends Marco**.**

Mais pour l'instant, je ne pensais qu'a l'effet que ça me ferait de voir d'autres Andalites**. **Mais Marco avait peut-être raison**.** Si c'était l'Abomination ou un traître qui nous appelait ? Alors mes espoirs de revoir ma famille, et d'être confronté à d'autres Andalites qui me traiteraient d'idiot en croyant que c'était moi qui avais donné le pouvoir de l'animorphe aux Humains**.** En fait, je n'avais peut-être pas vraiment envie de revoir ceux de ma planète, à part mes parents**.**

C'était un peu plus tard dans l'après midi**.** Nous étions à la lisière de la forêt**.** Marco s'arrachait les cheveux en apprenant qu'on avait quelque chose à faire le lendemain**.** Rachel souriait déjà, Cassie semblait soucieuse et Prince Jake tentait d'élaborer un plan pour l'attaque de ce soir**. **Tobias était parti repérer l'itinéraire à suivre pour aller jusqu'au club**.** Quant à moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées**. **Les autres Andalites, que pensaient-ils de moi ? Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste, mais pour le moment, c'était la seule chose qui m'obsédait**.**

Tobias revint, et Prince Jake exposa son plan**.** C'était une opération kamikaze, une opération « Rachel » comme dirait Marco**. **En effet, nous devions arriver dans nos animorphes les plus imposantes – éléphants ou rhinocéros – et foncer dans le tas ! Nous devions tous foncer dans le tas, à part Marco en gorille, pour déverser dans la piscine les corn flakes au gingembre et au sirop d'érable qui lui restait, et Tobias en lui-même pour surveiller les alentours et crever quelques yeux d'Hork-Bajirs**.**

Je n'avais pas peur de cette mission**. **Ce que je redoutais le plus, c'était la réaction des autres Andalites, une fois revenu sur ma planète mère**.** Et mes amis Humains, voudraient-ils m'accompagner ? Pas si sûr**.** Je ne leur avais jamais encore posé la question**. **Je redoutais la réponse**. **Je la redoutais encore plus que je redoutais les pensées des autres  Andalites**. **


	12. L'Espoir 11

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

**** ********   ****

                                                             ****

**                                                                              CHAPITRE**

**                                                                                            11**

**T**ournez à gauche, vous verrez un bâtiment illuminé avec plusieurs voitures garées devant**.** C'est l**. **nous indiqua Tobias.

J'en conclus que tu y es déj**. ** grogna Marco**.**

Hé oui ! Le roi de la voltige c'est moi ! ****

Tobias s'arrêta quelques seçondes puis reprit :

C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas la limousine de Vysserk Trois**. **

Et oui, tu ne peux pas être un as en vol et avoir la supervision !le taquina Marco**.**

Il était vingt heures cinquante-cinq**.** Nous nous dirigions vers le club et Tobias qui avait une légère avance sur nous faisait l'état des lieus**.**

**** Attends Marco, moi non plus je ne la voie pas ! dit Cassie**.**

**** Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit là ou pas ! rétorqua Rachel**.**

**** De toute façon, il faut y aller, dit Prince Jake, ils risquent faire trop d'hotes**.** Et, j'ai besoin de me défouler**. **

C'était étonnant d'entendre ça de sa part**.** Sans doute que Tom, ou plutôt son Yirk, l'avait énerv**.**

Vous êtes sûr que personne n'aura pris les céréales ?demandais-je**.**

Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura Marco, ils sont dans une cachette connue de moi seul**. **

**** Bon, maintenant piquez vers la forêt, ordonna Prince Jake**.** Ensuite vous démorphosez et remorphosez immédiatement, la soirée va commencer**. **

Nous piquâmes tous en direction de la forêt, et nous nous sommes mis à démorphoser**.**

Mes plumes devinrent bleue, j'étais entièrement bleu ! Je commençais à grandir**.** Mes ailes devinrent des bras, et deux pattes d'andalite sortirent de ce qui devenait un torse, d'abord toutes molles, puis les articulations prirent forme**.** Mon bec rentra à l'intérieur de mon visage et mes tentacules oculaires poussèrent comme des champignons**.** Et enfin, ma queue apparue**.**

Mais maintenant, il me fallais quitter mon corps pour prendre celui d'un éléphant d'Afrique**.** Je me concentrais au moins pour la millième fois**.**

Le premier changement affecta mon poil, il vira du bleu au gris éléphant, puis disparurent**.** Je pris au moins six cents kilos, et deux oreilles grandes comme des panneaux solaires sortirent de ma tête**. **Mes bras s'enrouèrent sur le devant de mon visage pour former une trompe**.** Mes tentacules furent aspirés à l'intérieur de ma tête**.** Après avoir encore grandi et forci, ma transformation était achevée**.**

Je regardais autour de moi**.** Prince Jake était en rhinocéros, Rachel et Cassie en éléphant, Marco était un gorille en pleine forme et Tobias était en faucon à queue rousse**.**

**** Vous êtes prêt ? nous demanda Prince Jake**.**

**** Oui**. **lui répondit-on**.**

L'opération Rachel venait de commencer**.**

**** Allons-y ! s'écria cette dernière**.**

Nous avançâmes vers le club**.** Le même club ou j'avais failli mourir le jour d'avant**.** Mais là, les circonstances étaient différentes**. **

**** Quelques personnes font la queue, nous informa Tobias**.** Vous feriez mieux d'entrer par la porte de derrière**. **

Nous fonçâmes dans la porte**.** Nous étions dans les cuisines**.** Certains Humains criaient et d'autre s'écriaient :

**-** Les Andalites ! Prévenez Vysserk Trois ! Les Andalites sont l !

Nous trouvâmes une autre porte qui menait cette fois à la salle principale**. **La piscine était remplie de Yirks**.**

Yirk ! m'exclamais-je**.**

**** Marco, ordonna Prince Jake, vas-y**.** La vue de tous ces Yirks de donne envie de vomir**.** ****

Marco qui avait récupéré ses corn flakes, en explosa un paquet et en répandit le contenu dans la piscine**.** Rachel commença à défoncer un mur**.** Des Hork-Bajirs débarquèrent d'on ne sait o**.** J'en embrochais un puis deux**…** Rachel finit de démolir son mur pour embrocher aussi quelques petits Hork-Bajirs**.** Et, à ma grande stupéfaction, elle en prit un avec sa trompe, et l'emmena au beau milieu de la route par la sortie qu'elle s'était faite, provoquant les cris des personnes qui attendaient dehors, et qui n'étaient pas encore parties, effrayées par la démolition du mur**.** Tobias vint rapidement grossir nos rangs**.** Il redit aveugle plus d'un Hork-Bajir, ce qui nous rendis beaucoup service**.**

Un Hork-Bajir attaqua Marco, il lui perfora l'estomac**.** Je fis quelques pas vers lui, et, disons qu'il ne pourra pas conter son exploit à ses compagnons Yirks**.** Lorsque Rachel revint, il y avait un mur de moins pour soutenir le club**.** Le plafond s'effondra, écrasant ainsi plusieurs Hork-Bajirs et Yirks**. **Nous étions tous dans un sale état**.** Yeux crevés, boyaux à l'air, trompes arrachées et serres en moins**.**

La lutte dura encore une quinzaine de minutes**.** Lorsque tous les Hork-Bajirs furent hors service et les paquets de corn flakes écoulés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment situé derrière l'hologramme cent vingt-neuf**.**

Il faisait nuit noire**.** L'hologramme faisait voir un morceau de forêt, mais après l'avoir traversé, on pouvait voir, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, un bâtiment qui ressemblait trait pour trait à un bâtiment andalite**.** Mais, ce qui retint le plus mon attention, ce fut l'arrivée du vaisseau Amiral**.**

Il s'était posé juste derrière le bâtiment, mais la lumière qu'il dégageait le trahissait**.** Nous avançâmes aussi discrètement que pouvaient nous le permettre nos corps**.**

**** Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qui se passe, demanda Prince Jake, ces yeux sont minables, je n'y vois strictement rien ! ****

**** Le vaisseau Amiral est l**. ** lui répondis-je**.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un recoin sombre du bâtiment**.** Je commençais à démorphoser**.**

**** Tobias, où es-tu ? demanda Rachel**.**

Je suis en haut je fais le guet**.** Mais il va falloir que je me pose**.** Il fait nuit et il n'y a aucun courant ascendant**. **

J'avais maintenant finit de démorphoser**.** Le sas du vaisseau Amiral s'ouvrit, et il sortit**.**

Lui**.**

Le mal**.**

L'assassin de mon frère**.**

Lui**.**

L'abomination**.**

Vysserk Trois**.**

Je m'avançais jusqu'à lui**.** Je ne sais pas pourquoi**.** Les autres tentèrent de me retenir, mais je m'approchais toujours**.** Son rire cruel résonna dans ma tête**.** Il me prenait sans doute pour un fou de vouloir me mesurer à lui, seul**.** Mais je m'avançais encore**.** Il était l'assassin de mon frère, et il allait payer**. **Je m'arrêtais devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux**.** Je redressais la queue et me concentrais sur lui, sur sa gorge**.** Nous allions nous engager dans un combat mortel, où se déciderait mon sort ou celui de la Terre**.** Et ça, nous le savions tous les deux**.**


	13. L'Espoir 12

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

**** ********   ****

**                                                                         CHAPITRE 12**

 **                                                                                  TOBIAS  **

**J**e dus me poser**.** Il n'y avait plus aucun courant ascendant pour m'aider à voler**.** Les autres se cachaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient avec leur corps**.**

Le sas du vaisseau Amiral s'ouvrit**. **Il était l**.** Il ressemblait en tout point à Ax, mais se n'était pas un Andalite comme les autres**. **C'était l'assassin de mon père**.**

Lui**.**

Vysserk Trois**.**

Ax qui avait démorphosé s'avançait vers lui**.** Nous lui disions tous que c'était de la folie**.** Qu'il allait se faire tuer! Mais, il nous ignora complètement**.** Le Vysserk se mit à rire cruellement**.**

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Ax se faire tuer alors que j'avais le pouvoir de l'aider**.** Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire**. **Et là, sans en avertir les autres, je me mis à morphoser**.**

La première fois que j'avais utilisé cette animorphe, c'était pour sauver Ax**. **Et maintenant aussi**.**

Lorsque mes tentacules sortirent de mon crâne, je pus mieux observer la scène**.** Ax était maintenant face à Vysserk Trois, et ils avaient recourbé leur queue vers l'avant**.** Ils allaient se battre**.** Un combat où seul le gagnant en ressortirait vivant**.** Et encore**…**

Ax fixait la gorge de Vysserk Trois**.** Il réunissait toutes ses connaissances sur le combat**.** Et mau- dissait Vysserk Trois**.** Je le sais, j'avais fait pareil**.**

J'étais entièrement andalite**. **Un corps sans limite de temps**.** Un Andalite à part entière**.** Mais ça, vous le savez déj**.** Moi aussi j'avais de grandes connaissances sur le combat**.** Les connaissances d'Elfangor**.** Ne me demandez pas ce quelles faisait l**.** Nous ne sommes pas censés avoir les connaissances des animaux dont nous copions l'ADN**.** Mais Ax avait dit que ce n'était pas vraiment une animorphe**.**

Je courais vers Ax et m'interposais entre lui et Vysserk Trois**.** J'entendais les cris de surprise des autres**.** Ax était pétrifié, puis, sa colère reprit le dessus**.**

Laisse moi faire! Il a tué mon frère! Et maintenant c'est à moi de le tuer ! ****

 Et moi il a tué mon père! ****

Tobias?! s'exclama Rachel qui avait reconnu ma voie**.**

Le Vysserk était très amusé par notre petite dispute, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre**.**

Alors, vous vous disputez pour savoir lequel d'entre vous se battra avec moi ! C'est trop d'honneur! J'espère que se sera le meilleur car j'ai appris de nouvelles feintes en matière de combat**. **

Ax était paralys**.**

**** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ax ? Tu ne comprends pas ? A ton avis, pourquoi je t'avais demandé ce qui se passerait si un enfant doté du pouvoir de l'animorphe avait un père Andalite ? ****

Ax recula comme s'il avait pris une claque**.** Il tomba à genou**.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avais parlé aussi brutalement**.** Enfin si, je sais**.** Toute ma rage et mon arrogance andalite était dans cette phrase**. **Je n'étais pas en colère après lui, mais contre Vysserk Trois, les Yirks**.** Moi**. **Et contrel'univers entier**.**

Je regardais le Vysserk**.** Je relevais la queue**. **J'avais besoin de me défouler**. **Il ria**.** Je fonçais sur lui**.** Rachel me suppliait de ne pas y aller**.** Mais elle devait m'en vouloir autant que les autres**.** Mais il fallait que je venge mon père**.** C'était inscrit dans les lois andalites**.** Or, j'étais un Andalite**.**

Je lui coupais un morceau d'épaule et revins à la charge**.** Cette fois, je lui entaillais sérieusement le flan droit**.**

Alors grand Vysserk !m'exclamai-je sarcastiquement**.** Ces superbes feintes, où sont-elle ? ****

Je vis plusieurs Hork-Bajirs s'avancer**.** Je plaquai ma lame caudale contre la gorge du Vysserk**.**

C'est ça, avancez et vous n'aurez plus personne pour vous gouverner! ****

Je pressais un peu plus la lame, un filet de sang coulait**.** Les Horks-Bajirs stoppèrent instantané- ment**.**

Maintenant, laissez mes amis partir**.** Et pas d'embrouille ! ****

Trop aimable ! grogna Marco**.**

Les hachoirs à pattes regardèrent l'Abomination sans savoir quoi faire**.**

Faites ce qu'il dit ! leur ordonna-t-il**.** Vous voyez bien qu'il ne bluff pas ! ****

Il ajouta pour moi seul :

**** Je t'aurais Andalite ! Tu as beau ressembler au Prince Elfangor, mais tu ne me tueras pas**. **

Les autres partirent**.** Ils étaient en animorphe de combat**.** Je reculais en gardant le Vysserk en otage**.** Je me dirigeais vers la route**.** Je voulais qu'il rejoigne son compatriote limace au milieu de la rue**.** Il y avait un énorme bouchon provoqué par le Hork-Bajir mort qu'avait amené Rachel**.** J'étais visible maintenant**.** Les gens poussèrent des cris à mon arrivée**.** Je voyais les yeux de tigre de Jake dans la forêt**.** Il me regardait**. **Le Vysserk commença à morphoser, ignorant les Humains autour de nous**.** Ma queue ne bougeait pas**.** Vysserk saignait encore plus**.** S'il continuait, il mourrait**.** Il le savait**.** Il démorphosa**.** Je rabaissais ma queue, et, partit en courant avant qu'il puisse réagir**.**

J'aurais du le tuer**.** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas fait**.** Il hurlait des ordres qui serviraient à nous attraper**.** Je criais aux autres de partir**.** De morphoser en chouette ou en hibou, et de rentrer sans se faire remarquer**.** Je courais à soixante kilomètres heure**.** Le maximum pour mon corps d'andalite**.**

Je me concentrais**.** J'espérais que ce que m'avait dit Ax était vrai**.** J'avais acquis une chouette "Harfang", en pensant qu'elle pourrait me servir un jour**.**

Mes bras devinrent des ailes**.** Je sentais plus que je ne voyais, un dessin régulier se former sur ma peau puis prendre forme**.** Mon bec, qui était mou, durci et pris l'aspect du verni**.** Mes tentacules oculaires disparurent, et mes yeux s'adaptèrent à la vision de nuit**.** C'était comme si tout était éclairé par un projecteur ! Ma queue se déforma pour devenir une queue d'oiseau**.** Mes pattes avant rentrèrent à l'intérieur de mon corps, ce qui me fis chuter brutalement**. **Je me dépêchais de morphoser**.** J'étais au sol, les Hork-Bajirs étaient à mes trousses**.**

Mes pattes antérieures devinrent des serres et enfin, je m'envolais**.** Je m'envolais, mais j'avais toujours la même taille ! Je me mis enfin à rétrécir**. **LesHork-Bajirs déboulèrent pile à l'endroit où j'étais quelques seçondes plus tôt**. **Je partais vers mon territoire**.** Je ne voulais pas voir les autres**.** Peut-être ne ferais-je pas partie de la mission du lendemain**.**


	14. L'Espoir 13

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

**** ********   ****

**                                                                            CHAPITRE 13**

**Ax**

**L**e lendemain matin, je décidais d'aller voir Tobias**.** Je n'étais pas en colère après lui, pas plus que les autres**.** Je savais pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi**.** Je suis un Andalite moi aussi ! Vous devez vous dire que je suis vraiment un hypocrite, que je dois quand même lui en vouloir**. **Et bien, vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord**.** Comment ne pas être en colère contre quelqu'un qui vous apprend qu'il est le fils de votre frère, votre neveu en somme**.** Hé oui ! Tobias, nothlit d'une autre planète fait partit de ma famille ! J'étais surtout en colère pour sa façon de m'avoir annoncé cette nouvelle**.** J'étais aussi en colère après mon frère**.** Mais, d'un autre côté, je le comprenais**.** Les Humains peuvent prendre une place importante dans le cœur d'un Andalite s'il apprend à les connaître**. **

Je ne savais pas si Tobias voulait me voir, mais peu importe, et me verrait quand même !

Il était perché sur une branche morte, contemplant la souris qu'il venait de tuer**.** Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il ne dit rien**.**

Bonjour Tobias ! **** m'exclamai-je aussi joyeusement que possible**.**

Salut Axos**. **Tu sais**… **Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris**. **

Moi je sais**.** A ce moment là tu étais un Andalite, et tu as réagi comme un Andalite**.** Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que nous ne t'en voulons pas**. **

Tu sais, j'ai bien entendu Marco**. **

Marco aurait fait la même chose que toi si les rôles étaient inversés ! m'écriai-je**. **Et pareil pour les autres ! ****

Arrêtes de baratiner, tu m'en veux autant que les autres ! ****

Ecoutes Tobias, si hier soir tu n'avais pas été là, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Et tu crois encore que les autres et moi t'en voulons ! ****

Bon, d'accord je te crois**.** Mais la réaction des autres ne sera sûrement pas comme la tienne**. **

**** J'ai parlé avec les autres**.** Ils sont d'accord avec moi**.** La seule chose qu'on se demande c'est, pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ? ****

Je pense que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, et que je ne voulais pas de la pitié des autres**. **

Réponse acceptée ! Tu peux m'appeler tonton si tu veux, mais n'en abuse pas trop ! Maintenant il faut aller voir les autres chez Cassie**.** On doit parler de cette après midi**. **

O.K tonton ! Attends-moi, que je morphose aussi en humain ! ****

Nous nous sommes mis à rire**. **Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que ça d'avoir son shorm dans sa famille !

Nous nous sommes mis à marcher en direction de Chez Cassie**.** A notre arrivée, les autres étaient déjà l**. **Rachel se jeta dans les bras de Tobias en disant qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose**.** Puis elle recula, gênée**.** Les autres étaient soucieux, mais ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer**. **C'était sans douteà cause du malaise de cette nuit**.** Il nous rappelait que nous avions rendez-vous**. **Il avait l'air heureux**. **Un peu trop même**.**

Prince Jake exposa son plan**.** Il était assez simple**.** Nous devions attendre l'Andalite, en animorphe de combat**.** Mais quand Tobias nous dit qu'il voulait prendre son corps d'Andalite, tout le monde se tue**.** Ils me regardèrent**.** J'approuvais d'un mouvement de tête**. **Nous procédâmes au vote**.** Tout le monde était pour, même moi, mais avec un peu plus d'hésitation**.**

Les heures qui nous séparaient de notre rencontre avec l'Andalite s'écoulèrent rapidement**.** Un peu trop à mon goût**.** Ca doit vous paraître bizarre, non ? Moi, avec toutes mes pensées sur ma planète mère, j'ai peur rien qu'a la perspective d'y retourner ! 

**- **Tu crois qu'il sera à l'heure ? me demanda Marco pendant qu'il morphosait en gorille**.**

Il était cinq heures de l'après**-**midi, l'heure où l'Andalite devait venir**. **Nous l'attendions, prêt à nous battre si c'était un piège**.**

**** Bien sûr ! Je l'ai appelé hier à cinq heures terrestres, et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait dans vingt-quatre de vos heures**.** Et les vingt-quatre heures se sont écoulées**. **

Ax, me fis remarquer Marco, ce sont tes heures à toi aussi ! O.K ! ****

J'aime bien faire rager Marco sur ce point l**.**

**** Bien, fit Prince Jake, maintenant je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre ! ****

Nous n'avions pas eu à attendre longtemps**.** Un vaisseau andalite se posa sur le sol**.** Le sas principal s'ouvrit**.**

Entrez, chers cousins**.** Heureux de vous accueillir ! ****

Pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas ? demanda Cassie**.**

Il est peut-être en train de descendre, répondit Rachel**.** Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Il faut qu'on y aille de toute façon ! ****

Rachel a raison, fit Prince Jake, allons-y ! ****

Hey Jake ! protesta Marco**.** C'est à Xéna de dire ça ! ****

Nous avançâmes jusqu'au vaisseau**.** Rachel passa la première, suivie de Prince Jake, de Tobias, de Cassie, de Marco, et de moi**.** Le sas se referma aussitôt et des Hork-Bajirs apparurent**.** Un rire cruel résonna dans nos têtes**. **Je sentis une secousse qui voulait dire que le vaisseau décollait**. **

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria Marco avant de se répondre : Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'on s'est fait piéger dans le vaisseau Amiral, et que le charmant rire que nous venons d'entendre était celui de Vysserk Trois ! ****

Tu as tout juste**. **lui répondit Tobias**.**

Je le regardais, il avait relevé sa queue au-dessus de sa tête, décidé à l'utilisée**.**

Le vaisseau andalite était un hologramme projeté sur le vaisseau Amiral**.** Et ces Hork-Bajirs étaient cachés eux aussi par un hologramme**. **continuais-je**.**

Nous étions encerclés, et sans aucun soldat de Vysserk un pour nous aider**.** Tout était perdu**.**

Vysserk Trois arriva**.** Il jubilait**.**

Enfin je vous tien mes petits résistants Andalite, vous m'avez donné du mal hier soir, surtout toi**.** dit-il en désignant Tobias, j'ai du morphosé pour ne plus souffrir, mais vous aller payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait ! ****

Je relevais ma queue**.** Mes muscles se contractèrent, Tobias se crispa**.**

**** Ne faites rien, nous ordonna Prince Jake qui avait deviné nos intentions, vous vous feriez tuer**. **Nous avons peut-être encore une chance**. **

Tobias gratta son sabot sur le sol métallique du vaisseau Amiral**.** Signe de frustration et de mécontentement**.**

Vysserk Trois nous enferma dans la même salle, que la première fois où il nous avait attrap**.** Nous étions désespérés**.** Il allait nous tuer où nous changer en contrôleur**.**

Nous proposions divers plans d'évasion, mais aucun n'était concluant à nos yeux**.** Nous prîmes alors pour la seçonde fois la décision de morphoser en insecte, de se cacher quelque part dans le vaisseau, de prendre ensuite des animorphes puissantes pour tout démolir**.** Puis reprendre une forme d'insecte et recommencer, jusqu'à ce que nous nous fassions prendre**.** C'était complètement fou, mais c'était le seul plan qui nous restait**.** Nous étions vraiment désespérés, et prêts à mourir**.** Car nous pensions que si l'un d'entre nous devenait contrôleur, il fallait le tuer**.**


	15. L'Espoir 14

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

**                                                                         CHAPITRE 14**

**TOBIAS**

**N**ous étions pris au piège**.** On s'était fait avoir comme des débutants**.** Évidement, comparé à l'Abomination, nous sommes des débutants**.**

 Marco explosait, Rachel grognait, Ax était encore prêt à se battre et Cassie pleurait en lançant des regards désespérés à Jake, qui lui, ne disait rien**. **Il ne bougeait pas non plus**.**

**** Jake ? Ca va ? m'inquiétai-je**.**

Oui**.** Je regardais si mon Yirk ne m'avait pas laissé des informations sur le vaisseau Amiral**. **

Le Yirk de Jake, était celui qui avait fait de lui un contrôleur**.** En mourant, pendant la fugue comme ils disent, le Yirk avait laissé des informations sur sa vie à Jake**.**

**** Et alors ? lui demandai-je**.**

**** Rien**.** A croire que ce Yirk n'y avait jamais mis les pieds ! ****

Nous restâmes sans parler pendant une dizaine de minutes**. **Je regardai Rachel**. **Elle avait l'air impassible**.** Mais, qui peut connaître les expressions d'un grizzli ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque**.** Si elle, elle perdait espoir tout le monde se laisserait aller**.**

Rachel ? lui demandai-je, sans que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre**.** Tu vas bien ? ****

J'ai peur Tobias**.** J'ai peur pour toi, pour les autres**. **Pour ma famille**.** Ma mère sera morte d'inquiétude ! Et mes sœurs, et mon père ! ****

Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger**.** Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais ça va s'arranger**. **

Je lui avais menti**. **Je savais que tout serait bientôt fini**.** Le temps passait**.** Les autres devraient bientôt démorphoser**. **J'entendis des bruits de pas**.** Je me préparais à utiliser ma queue**.** Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la porte**. **Elle s'ouvrit**.**

Un Humaine voulait entrer**.** Je lui plaquais ma lame caudale contre sa gorge, puis la regardais**.**

Delphine ! m'écriai-je**.** Elle aussi avait du entendre**.**

Delphine était ma meilleure amie jusqu'à sa disparition**.** C'était une des rares personnes à être sympas avec moi du temps où j'étais encore humain**.** J'avais rabaissé ma queue sous l'effet de la surprise**.** Ax m'avait remplac**.** Delphine était un Yirk ! Depuis combien de temps ?

Elle était blonde**.** Un blond très clair, presque blanc**. **Ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'aux milieux du dos**.** Elle avait les yeux bleus, écarquillés par la peur, et un teint pâle**.** Elle était assez grande, mince et mignonne**.** Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle était un Yirk**. **Les autres la reconnurent aussi**.** Jake la connaissait par moi, puis il l'avait présentée à Marco et à Cassie qui l'avait présentée à Rachel**.** Bien sûr, Ax ne l'avait jamais vue**.**

**- **Attendez, essayait-elle d'articuler**.** Je, je veux juste, vous parler**.** ****

**** Ax, ordonna Jake, laisse-la**. **Vas-y, parle ! ****

Delphine entra et s'adossa contre un mur**.**

**-** Je veux vous aider à vous échapper !

Quoi ? ****

Comment ? ****

**-** Oui, je veux vous aider**.** Je ne suis pas comme les autres Yirks**.**

Ca, je demande à voir ! marmonna Marco**.**

Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas un piège ? aboya Rachel**.**

**-** Si je voulais votre mort, continua calmement Delphine, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous tendre un piège**.** Aux yeux du Vysserk, vous êtes déjà morts**.**

Jake hochât la tête**.** C'était marrant de voir un tigre faire ça**.** Ca l'aurait été encore plus dans d'autres circonstances**.**

**** Très bien, continus**. **

**- **Vous allez devoir me suivre**.** Mais, pas dans ces corps l**.** Il vous faudra être discret**.** Prenez plutôt des insectes**.** Ensuite nous irons jusqu'au poste d'embarquement**.** Nous prendrons un Cafard et je vous reconduirais sur Terre avant de **…**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase**.**

**- **Vous pouvez demorphoser**.** J'ai déjà vu Vysserk Trois à  l'œuvre**.**

Jake, s'écria Rachel, nous ne pouvons pas démorphoser devant elle ! ****

Retourne-toi s'il te plaît ! **** lui demandai-je**.**

**- **Que je me retourne ! s'étonna Delphine

Oui, continua Marco**.** Nous ne voudrions pas que tu t'évanouisses ! Vysserk Trois est assez hideux pour ne pas faire la différence entre lui au naturel, et lui qui morphose ! Tandis que moi, tu risques d'avoir une crise cardiaque en me voyant morphoser ! ****

Marco, je te signale que tu parles à un Yirk ! lui fit remarquer Rachel**.**

Delphine se retourna et dit tristement :

**- **Je ne suis pas comme vous le croyez**.**

Ax et moi, nous nous sommes mis à morphoser en mouche, et les autres à démorphoser**.** Alors que nous étions tous au milieu de notre transformation, Ax chuta à cause de ses pattes trop petites pour le poids qu'elles devaient porter**.**

Delphine eut le mauvais reflex de se retourner**.** Et elle vit Jake, Marco, Rachel et Cassie, à mi-transformation**.** Elle savait que nous étions humains**.** Notre secret était découvert par un contrôleur !

Delphine poussa un cri d'étonnement**.**

**-** Vous n'êtes pas des Andalites ! Vous êtes des Humains !

Et à notre plus grand étonnement, elle ajouta :

**-** Dépêchez-vous ! Je ne devrais pas être ici !

Je finissais de me changer en mouche, pour aller sur Delphine**.** On dit souvent que l'on reconnaît ses vrais amis dans les moments difficiles**.** Et Delphine m'avait aidé dans un de ces moments, même si elle ne l'avait pas choisi, elle était l**.** Ca doit vous paraître un peu floue ce que je vous dis là non ? 

Ax me rejoignit, suivi des autres, quelques minutes après**.** Delphine avança**.** Elle était pressé, ça se sentait à sa façon de marcher**.**

Nous entrâmes dans une immense salle, remplie d'immenses objets – à  notre échelle – à  la forme d'insecte : les vaisseaux Cafards**.** Il n'y avait personne à part nous sept**.**

Delphine entra dans un des Cafards**. **Je me suis posé sur le sol rugueux, et j'ai commencé à reprendre ma forme de faucon**.**


	16. L'Espoir 15

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco  
  


**Note** : L'histoire se situe avant l'Animorphs 26, donc avant « Le Secret d'Elfangor ». 

**~ L'Espoir ****~**

**« Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance   ? »**

**                                                                                 CHAPITRE**    

                                                                                **                                         15**

**N**ous avions tous démorphos**.** Delphine me dévisagea**.**

-  Tu es un nothlit ! 

Oui, lui répondis-je**.** Mais je veux te montrer quelque chose Delphine**. **

**-** Tu connais mon nom ! Ah je vois ! Vous avez du lui dire pendant que vous étiez morphosés ?

**-** Euh, pas tout à fait non**.** lui donna Cassie en guise de réponse**.**

J'avais déjà presque fini de morphoser en humain**.** Lorsque mes dernières plumes disparurent, Delphine me reconnu**.** Elle me sauta dans les bras**.**

**- **Tobias !!!

Moi aussi je la serrais, même si je savais que c'était un Yirk**.** Mais elle me repoussa gênée**.**

- Excusez-moi ! se justifia-elle**.** Mais Delphine voulais vraiment faire ça !

Rachel me regarda d'un regard qui voulait dire « attention je te surveille ! », et moi je levai les yeux comme pour lui dire « ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste une amie ! »

**- **Et tu l'as laissée faire ? demanda Marco interloqu**.**

- Il faut que je vous raconte notre histoire à Delphine et moi, dit le Yirk, mais d'abord, il faut que je fasse décoller cette chose !

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des postes de commande, leva quelques leviers et appuya sur des boutons**.** Je sentis une légère secousse, signe que le Cafard décollait**. **Delphine mis le pilote en mode automatique, et revint vers nous**.**

- Asseyez-vous, nous conseilla-t-elle, le voyage risque d'être long**.**

**- **Alors, raconte-nous ton histoire ! dis-je

**-** Vous savez peut-être que certains Yirks n'aiment pas être des parasites**.** Et bien, j'en fais partie**. **J'en ai vraiment marre d'être un Yirk**.** De contrôler les gens et tout ça, ça me dégoûte**.** Alors j'ai voulu me rendre utile pour un hôte, mais personne ne voulait me laisser faire**.** Alors un soir, je suis allé au bord de la plage**.** Je suis rentré dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et je me suis glissé hors du cerveau de mon hôte**.** Je voulais mourir**.** En nageant, j'avais senti la présence d'un Humain, et je savais que les Humains ne se baignait pas la nuit, et encore moins une nuit d'hiver**.** J'avais vu dans des films que certains Humains faisaient ça pour mourir**.** Or, je ne voulais pas que cet Humain meure**.** Alors j'en ai fait un contrôleur pour le ramener chez lui**.** Delphine ne résistait même pas**. **Elle m'avait dit qu'aussitôt que je la laisserais, elle repartirait se suicider**. **Je voulais qu'elle vive, mais pour ça, il fallait que je la contrôle**.** Donc j'ai fait un pacte avec elle : dès qu'elle voudrait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, je partirais**.** Elle est prête à reprendre sa vie en main maintenant**.**

Je regardais les autres**.** Ils étaient émus**.** Cassie pleurait déj**.**

- Delphine avait de gros problèmes avec sa famille, et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter**.** Elle était d'accord pour que je subisse tout à sa place**.** Mais comme elle était toujours malheureuse, nous décidâmes de prendre le large**.** J'étais sur le vaisseau Amiral en tant que clandestin**.** Tous les Yirks pensent que je suis mort**.** Et ils ont raison**.**

Nous avions tous compris ce qu'il voulait dire**.** La fugue allait sûrement commencer dans pas longtemps**.**

Finalement j'étais heureux de ce qui nous était arriv**.** J'ai enfin retrouvé Delphine, alors que tout le monde la croyait morte**.**

Delphine, ou le Yirk – tout dépend de comment vous voyez les choses – partit s'asseoir dans un coin**.** Elle gémissait**.** La fugue était entamée**.** Par le hublot, nous pouvions voir la Terre, belle majestueuse**.** Je m'assis aux côtés de Delphine**.** Le Yirk paraissait souffrir**.**

- Tu sais, me dit-il, elle ne veut pas que je meure, elle est pour que je reste sans la contrôler**. **Elle a pitié de moi**.** Mais, elle ne comprend pas que je veux mourir**.** De toute façon, il est trop tard**.**

Je me rendis compte que je pleurais**.** C'était la première fois, et certainement la dernière, que je réagissais de cette façon vis à vis d'un Yirk**.** J'avais de la peine pour lui**.** Et d'une certaine façon, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure**.**

Ax pris les commandes pour nous faire atterrir le Cafard dans un pré à côté de chez Cassie**.** Il actionna le camouflage du vaisseau et nous fit atterrir**.** Delphine gémit**.** Elle transpirait**.** Jake m'aida à la soulever**.** Nous l'aidâmes à aller jusqu'à l'extérieure**. **Elle convulsionnait**.**

- Au revoir**.** dit-elle**.** Se fut un plaisir de vous sauver**.** Prenez bien soin d'elle maintenant**.**

Le Yirk parlait de Delphine**.** Elle ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues**.**

Le Yirk glissa de son oreille, se desséchât et se dissipa dans le néant**.** Nous pleurions tous, même Ax**.** Cassie partit en courant vers la pompe de son puits**.** Je regardais Delphine**.** Elle pris dans ses mains ce qu'il restait du Yirk et dit : 

- Il s'appelait Halmar sept-six-neuf du bassin de Hathir-Kora**.** Il était contre les autres Yirks**.** Il voulait qu'ils retournent tous dans un bassin pour ne plus en sortir**. **Il m'a sauvé la vie, et maintenant il est mort dans mon propre corps**.**

Cassie revint avec un objet cubique**.** Nous étions surpris qu'elle amène le cube bleu, comme ça sans protection**.**

- Si les autres sont d'accord, tu pourrais devenir l'une des nôtres, expliqua Cassie à Delphine**.** Tu pourrais combattre les Yirks**.**

Cassie nous regardait l'un après l'autre cherchant quelqu'un qui ne serait pas de son avis**.** Comme personne ne protesta, elle regarda Delphine**.**

**-** Tu veux me donner le pouvoir de la morphose ! s'étonna Delphine qui connaissait déjà les effets du cube bleu**.**

**- **Oui, tu connais notre secret et l'histoire des Yirks**.** Tu es une de nos amies et la meilleure amie de Tobias**. **Nous te faisons confiance**.**

- Très bien, répondit Delphine**.** J'accepte**.** Pour Halmar**.** Et pour continuer sa bataille**.** Je fais ça pour lui**.**

Elle me regarda et me sourit**.** Cassie lui tendit le cube bleu**.** Delphine posa sa main sur une de ses faces et ferma les yeux**.** Elle tremblait**.** Elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait**. **Elle retira soudainement sa main du cube**.** Ca y était**.** Elle était une Animorphs**.**

Ax programma le Cafard pour qu'il reste en orbite autour de la Terre**.** Nous avions appris plus tard que l'U.S Air Force l'avait détruit et que des débris étaient retombés**.**

Je démorphosais**.** J'allais raccompagner Delphine jusque chez  elle, par la voie des airs**.** Elle allait retrouver sa famille**.** Alors que moi, la seule famille qui me restait c'était Ax, un ado d'une autre planète**.**

Je volais ensuite jusque chez Rachel**.** J'avais quelque chose de très important à lui dire, à propos de nous deux**.**

Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à faire travailler votre imagination**.** Et là peut-être, vous saurez **…**

**FIN**


	17. La Fin 01

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Le Virus  
**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…  
**Base** : Animorphs  
**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

**La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

CHAPITRE 

**1**

**J**e m'appelle Delphine.

Je suis la nouvelle Animorphs. Avant, j'étais un contrôleur. Mais mon Yirk n'était pas comme vous le pensez. Il m'a sauv ! Et sans lui, je ne pourrais pas vous parler des Animorphs aujourd'hui. Car il les a sauvés aussi. Être un Yirk le dégoûtait. Il voulait faire retourner ses congénères dans un bassin pour y rester. Mais comme ils ne le voudraient pas, il décida de causer de gros problèmes dans les invasions Yirks. Quitte à exterminer sa race. Maintenant il est mort. Dans mon propre cerveau, car je voulais reprendre ma vie en main.

Mais, il faut peut-être que je vous raconte tout depuis le début.

Mes parents ont divorcé, et j'avais des tas de problèmes avec eux. Alors, un jour, j'en ai eu marre, et je suis partit. Oui, j'ai fugu ! Laissant derrière moi ma sœur et ma mère, et mon meilleur ami, Tobias.

J'allais faire plus qu'une simple fugue. Je me dirigeais vers la plage. C'était marée haute. Il faisait froid, nuit. C'était l'hiver. Je rentrais dans l'eau en poussant un cri de surprise.

Quelqu'un d'autre arriva. J'avançais plus vite. L'autre personne s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, attendit quelques secondes…et partit en courant. Je nageais en apnée, et sentit une affreuse chose gluante qui frôlait mon visage. Non, attendez ! Elle ne le frôlait pas ! Elle rentrait dans mon oreille ! Au secours ! A quoi bon ! Je voulais mourir de toute façon.

La chose me contrôlait ! Elle voulait me faire rentrer à la maison ! Le Yirk, comme il disait, s'appelait « Halmar sept-six-neuf du bassin de Hathir-Kora. Il voulait faire un pacte avec moi. Il voulait me contrôler jusqu'à ce que je veuille reprendre ma vie en main. J'étais d'accord. Mais cela ne m'avais pas suffit. Les engueulades avec ma mère étaient toujours aussi fréquentes, même plus ! Alors, Halmar et moi, décidâmes de partir loin. Dans le vaisseau Amiral du Vysserk Trois.

Plusieurs mois après, nous apprenions que les résistants Andalites étaient prisonniers sur le vaisseau.

Les résistants Andalites ! Mais de quoi elle parle ? vous demandez-vous. Et bien c'est une longue histoire. Demandez plutôt à Tobias.

Je disais donc que les résistants Andalites étaient fait prisonniers sur le vaisseau. Alors, Halmar et moi avions décidés de les aider. Mais, je voulais aussi redevenir maîtresse de mon corps.

En allant les voir, nous les avions vus démorphoser. C'était des Humains ! Et pas des Andalites comme tous les Yirks pensaient ! Et pas n'importe quels Humains ! Des amis à moi, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, à part un véritable Andalite, Ax. Et un autre dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

Ensuite, ils ont morphosé en mouche, et nous les avions emmenés dans un vaisseau Cafard afin de rejoindre la Terre. C'était durant ce voyage que j'ai appris que c'était Tobias l'Andalite et qu'il était un nothlit. Il m'a tout expliqué à son propos et celui d'Elfangor. Pour l'Ellimiste aussi.

Bon, je m'égare. Lors de notre arrivée sur Terre, Halmar mourrait. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas allé dans un bassin Yirk. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, mais c'était trop tard. Les autres m'avaient demandé si je voulais être l'une des leur. Alors j'ai dit oui. Pour Halmar pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

J'ai touché le cube, et je suis devenue l'une des personnes les plus recherchées de l'Empire Yirk.

Je repensais à ça avant de dormir. J'étais chez moi. Les retrouvailles avec ma famille ne s'étaient pas trop mal passées. Ma mère s'était jetée sur moi, ma sœur aussi. Elles m'ont posé toutes sortes de questions. Je leur répondit juste que j'avais envie de dormir.

Halmar me manquait.

J'allais dans ma chambre. Il y avait toujours les mêmes lit superposés, les mêmes posters… Ma mère me donna une chemise de nuit, et je repris ma place dans le lit d'en haut.

Le lendemain, ma mère me dit que j'allais reprendre le collège dans deux semaines. Pas si mal que ça en pensant que j'allais revoir toutes mes copines. Mais d'un autre côté, Qu'allaient dire les autres de moi en me revoyant ? Ils allaient sûrement m'assommer des questions en tout genre, comme avec la fille qui s'était fait raser la tête, car elle ne s'était pas démêlé les cheveux pendant un mois.

Les deux semaines passèrent très vites. Pas un seul Yirk à l'horizon. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Si seulement…

J'avais acquis plusieurs animaux, dont un Aigle de Bonellie, une mouche, un ours polaire, un dauphin, une mouette, une chouette effraie et ma chatte.

Je les avais presque tous essayés. C'était formidable ! Ressentir l'assurance en vol de l'aigle, et zigzaguer en mouche comme une folle qui aurait bu trop de gnole – c'est un alcool vraiment très fort, j'en ai déjà but chez mon père ! – c'est vraiment sensationnel !

Les deux semaines étaient finies. C'était dimanche soir et j'étais dans mon lit. Je ne dormais pas, ma petite sœur non-plus.

- Tu étais où Delphine, pendant tout ce temps ? me demanda Jessica.

- Si je te disais que j'étais partie combattre les extraterrestres, tu me croirais ?

- Non.

- Allez, dort ! On a école toutes les deux demain.


	18. La Fin 02

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Le Virus  
**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…  
**Base** : Animorphs  
**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

**La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

**CHAPITRE**

**2**

D**RRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

Sept heures. Je descendais du mon lit en baillant.

- Allez ! Debout Jess !

Ma petite sœur a neuf an, et elle me gonfle. Comme toute petite sœur gonfle sa grande sœur. Et je peux vous le prouver. Je connais plusieurs frères et sœurs qui ne peuvent pas se supporter.

Mais pour l'instant, je devais me préparer pour aller au collège. Ma mère était debout, le petit déjeuné était prêt. Il y avait des croissants, de la confiture, du jus d'orange et du chocolat chaud. Un bon petit déjeuné en somme.

- Salut m'man !

- Bonjour Delphine ! J'espère que tu me feras le plaisir de manger ce matin !

Je soupirais. Je n'ai plus faim depuis mon exil sur le vaisseau Amiral. Je but une gorgée de jus d'orange, et partis m'habiller dans ma chambre.

- Allez Jessica, vire ! Je m'habille !

- Non ! C'est toi qui pars dans la salle de bain !

Ah, la vie de famille ! Finalement, ma sœur est partie se changer dans la salle de bain. Je finis de me préparer et ma mère m'emmena au collège. Qu'il était moche !

Quelques copines qui étaient au courant de mon arrivée, m'attendaient au portail, contre l'avis des pions. Il y avait Jessika, Karine, Mehdya et Julie.

Je descendais de la voiture, et allais jusqu'au portail. Elles me sautèrent toutes dessus.

En première heure, il y avait histoire. Je repris ma place d'origine, à côté de Jessika.

Jessika est une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, elle a quinze ans et elle est très intelligente et adorable. On parlait du prof d'histoire, qui est plutôt très bien. On dirait Brad Pitt en plus mûre, mais comme je suppose que vous-vous en moquez complètement, je continue mon histoire.

Alors :

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. A par les regards interrogateurs ou méprisants des autres élèves. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que je me serais bien passée du collège et de la prof de maths.

Je déteste les maths. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont pris scientifique comme orientation, mais les racines carrées ne servent à rien à part à vous faire baisser la moyenne !

Après avoir fini mes devoirs – des maths et de l'allemand, BEURK ! – j'allais voir Tobias. Il était venu me voir au collège, et il voulait me parler.

J'avais morphosé en Aigle, et je survolais la forêt. J'aperçus un éclair bleu qui répondait au nom d'Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil. Je continuais mon chemin jusqu'au territoire de Tobias. Il chassait. Le mulot qu'il venait de prendre avait l'air vraiment délicieux, et en plus, il n'était pas complètement mort… Mais qu'est que je raconte moi !

Après avoir complètement repris le contrôle de mes instincts, je descendis en piqué vers lui.

****Salut Tobias ! Alors, tu voulais me parler ? ****

****Oui, à propos de ton amie, Julie. ****

****Oui ? ****

****Tu sais, nous surveillons les entrée et sorties du bassin Yirk.

****Et alors ? ****

****Alors, Julie entre au McDo et ressort par le cinéma tous les trois jours. ****

****Attends ! Tu veux dire que… ****

****Oui. Julie est un contrôleur. ****

Je tombais de haut. L'une de mes meilleures amies était un contrôleur !

****Il faut l'aider ! ****dis-je.

****Jake ne voudra jamais.

****On se passera de lui alors. ****

****Je préviens Rachel et Ax. Ils seront sûrement d'accord. ****

****Merci Tobias. ****

Après ça, je suis rentrée à la maison. Je prenais tout mon temps. Julie, un contrôleur ! Je décidai de l'appeler. Je rentrais à la maison, et passais par la porte-fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me cachais dans un coin et me mis à démorphoser.

Je me mis à grandir, grandir…sans aucun autre changement ! J'étais un aigle de Bonellie d'un mètre soixante-dix, et très à l'étroit. Mes cheveux poussèrent sur mon crâne de rapace. Mes yeux grossirent et ma vue perdit de sa puissance.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir. J'accélérais ma transformation.

- Delphine ! Où tu es ?

J'avais encore mes pattes et mes serres lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. De longs cheveux blonds accompagnés d'une tête de neuf ans passèrent la porte. Je cachais mes pattes derrière les lits en me tordant pour que ma sœur puisse me voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda ma petite sœur.

- Rien, je fouillais dans l'armoire

- Mais Delphine, l'armoire est vide ! Maman et Pierre l'ont installé tout à l'heure !

Je cherchais désespérément quoi répondre. Il me fallait une vanne, c'est toujours avec ça que je communique avec elle.

- Je regardais si je n'y voyais pas ton cerveau !

- Ha ha, très drôle.

Je m'avançais vers elle.

- Allez, bouge ton gros cul ! Il faut que je téléphone.

Ma sœur n'a pas un gros cul du tout, mais, vous connaissez mon mode de communication spécial petite sœur ! Si vous voulez savoir, elle a neuf ans, elle est blonde aux yeux marrons, elle a les cheveux jusqu'en bas du dos et s'habille avec du douze ans. Elle est hyper mignonne et pourrait faire mannequin si elle voudrait.

Je partis prendre le téléphone, posais mon derrière sur le canapé du salon et composais le numéro de téléphone de Julie.

Ce fut sa mère qui décrochât :

- All !

- Bonjour Mme Turpin, c'est Delphine. Je pourrais parler à Julie s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, elle est dans sa chambre. Je te la passe.

- All !

- Allô Julie, c'est Delphine !

- Salut Dédé, ça va ?

- Ouais, pas mal. C'était pour savoir si tu pouvais venir mercredi ?

- Heu, non. Désolée, mercredi je ne peux pas. Je suis déjà prise !

- Par qui ?

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Mais si tu veux, on s'appelle ! Je partirais vers quinze heures.

- Bon, je te laisse ! J'ai des devoirs à terminer. Des maths.

- Je compatis à ta douleur !

- Bye !

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Il fallait que je raccroche, sinon j'allais m'évanouir. J'allais dans ma chambre, et montais sur mon lit en ruminant des idées noires. Le téléphone sonna brusquement. Je me cognai violemment la tête au plafond.

- Jessica ! criais-je, décroche !

- T'es chiante ! Tu pourrais y aller !

Ma sœur décrocha.

- All ! oui, elle est dans la chambre. D'accord, je vous la passe. Bon d'accord, alors, je TE la passe. C'est pour toi Déd ! C'est une certaine Rachel !

Je dévalais les marches de mon lit à toute vitesse en me massant le crâne, et me précipitai sur le téléphone.

- Oui ?

- C'était juste pour te dire que Cassie est enfin d'accord pour qu'on lui achète une robe. On se retrouve chez-elle, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Bye !

- A tout de suite !

Bien sûr, nous n'allions pas acheter une robe à Cassie. Rachel voulait dire qu'elle, Ax et Cassie étaient d'accord pour m'aider, et que je devais aller chez Cassie bien avant la réunion qui était prévue ce soir, c'est à dire, tout de suite.

J'allais dans ma chambre. Ma petite sœur était dans la cuisine. Elle mangeait des tartelettes à la fraise. Et après, elle dit qu'elle est grosse ! Elle emporta le paquet de gâteau dans le salon et alluma la télé.

Tant mieux ! Je refermais la porte à clef, et ouvrais la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Je me déshabillais pour garder sur moi ma tenue d'animorphe. Un cycliste et un body noir. Car, voyez-vous, on ne peut morphoser qu'avec des vêtements très moulants.

Je me concentrais. Ma peau devin marron foncée, et fut recouverte par de petits dessins qui prirent du relief. Mes lèvres durcirent et prirent l'aspect du verni. Je tombais ! Non, j'avais toujours les pieds – enfin, des pieds plutôt bizarres – cloués au sol. Je rétrécissais. Mes plumes s'éclaircirent aux extrémités, mes yeux devinrent puissant. Mes os se creusaient, et mes organes se contorsionnaient. Mes bras s'aplatirent et devinrent des ailes. J'avais terminé.

Je m'envolais par la porte, battant difficilement des ailes pour prendre de l'altitude. Au bout de cinq minutes d'efforts, je trouvais un thermique adéquat, et je m'élevais très rapide- ment dans les airs. Je pouvais tout voir. La piscine des propriétaires de la maison, les puces de leur chien – et elles sont rares ! – et le peu de poussière présente dans leur BMW. Ils en avaient de la chance, une piscine, une BMW, un chien propre ! Mais vu l'hologramme devant lequel ils tremblaient, seul le chien et la voiture avaient de la chance.


	19. La Fin 03

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

** La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

**3**

**L**a grange de Cassie n'était pas très loin. Mais je luttais contre l'envie de rester là, à me laisser porter par les thermiques, et celle d'aller espionner les proprios. Mais, il fallait que je descende.

Les autres, à part Jake et Marco, étaient déjà là. Tobias était en Humain, et il tenait la main de Rachel. Je démorphosais.

Salut tout le monde ! Contente que vous soyez venu. 

**-** Dépêchons-nous, Jake et Marco ne vont pas tarder. dit Cassie.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux. Entre Cassie et Jake je veux dire.

- J'ai de nouvelles informations. dis-je.

- Génial ! fit Rachel. Vas-y !

- Et bien, c'est mercredi la prochaine fois que Julie retourne au bassin Yirk. Elle y va vers trois heures de l'après-midi.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? me demanda Tobias.

- Je lui ai téléphoné. Répondis-je. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On ne peut pas passer les entrées du bassin. expliqua Rachel. Elles ont toutes des vaporisateurs biofiltre.

Cassie était toute pâle. Je me retournai. On avait un petit problème !

- Jake ! Marco ! s'exclama Cassie confusément.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? nous demanda Jake.

- Nous vous attendions. répondit Rachel.

- Vous avez de drôles de façon de nous attendre ! rétorqua Marco.

Manifestement, ils avaient tout entendu.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de bassin Yirk ? demanda Jake.

Personne ne parla. Jake était visiblement en colère.

- Ecoutez, on à tout entendu ! Et visiblement, vous ne voulez pas que Marco et moi nous en mêlons ! Dommage, on aurait peut-être pu vous aider !

Jake se tourna vers moi.

- Delphine, nous t'avons accueillis à bras ouverts, et toi, tu nous fais faire des secrets entre nous ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire fait le, ici et maintenant !

- O.K Jake. Répondis-je. Tu veux tout savoir ? Et bien voilà. Une de mes meilleures amies et un contrôleur, et je veux la sauver.

- Nous n'utilisons pas nos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles.

- Tu sais que tu as du culot Jake ! Je dirais même, que tu es un hypocrite. Tu avais fait la même chose pour Tom. Là, tu étais d'accord pour que l'on y aille. Mais maintenant que ça ne te concerne plus, tu dis non ! me défendit Tobias.

Jake ne trouva rien à redire. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Ce fut lui qui tourna la tête le premier.

- C'est bon pour cette fois. déclara-t-il. Mais je ne veux plus de ça, compris !

- Ecoute Jake, dit Marco qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, moi je veux bien les aider. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un proche contrôleur. Et tu ne dois pas y être insensible je pense.

Jake baissa la tête et soupira.

- C'est bon, d'accord. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- T'es un amour Jake ! lui dit Cassie.

Ce n'est peut-être qu'un détail, mais je tiens à vous dire que Jake était tout rouge. Et ce n'était plus de colère !

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- En fait, on ne sait pas trop. Avouai-je.

- On pourrait peut-être, commença timidement Cassie, euh, morphoser en mouche et se poser sur un contrôleur ?

- Alors là Cassie tu m'étonne ! D'habitude, c'est Rachel qui propose ce genre de plan ! fit Marco.

- Cassie a peut-être raison, quand le vaporisateur biofiltre se déclenchera, le contrôleur ira au bassin Yirk avant de se faire désintégrer. Nous fit remarquer Ax. Et nous, nous passerons avec lui.

Rachel souriait, la bagarre lui manquait. Jake réfléchissait, puis il nous exposa son plant :

- Il nous faudra quelqu'un qui restera dehors, pour nous transporter jusqu'à un contrôleur. Ensuite, nous ferons ce que nous a dit Cassie. Nous chercherons une pièce inoccupée pour y démorphoser. Nous morphoserons en nos animorphes de combat et nous nous débrouillerons pour sortir vivant de là.

Sa dernière remarque était vraiment rassurante !


	20. La Fin 04

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

** La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

CHAPITRE 

** 4**

- **S**alut Déd !

- Salut Julie ! Ca va ?

- Ouais. Oh non, la prof arrive. J'ai horreur des maths.

- Moi aussi. Alors, où tu vas demain ?

- Chez ma tante. Et toi demain, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je garde ma sister.

C'était le lendemain matin, au collège. Il était huit heures, et nous avions maths pendant deux heures, pour bien débuter la journée.

Julie avait l'air parfaitement normal. C'est pour ça que les contrôleurs sont aussi dangereux. Vous voulez un exemple ? Et bien ce soir je pourrais tout révéler à ma mère sur ma double vie, et me réveiller le lendemain matin, entourée de charmantes personnes munies de lançe rayon Dracon, et qui me demanderons de ne pas morphoser pendant qu'ils m'enfour- neront une limace Yirk dans le crâne.

Je n'aime pas les Yirks. Vous devez vous dire que j'ai plutôt eu une bonne expérience avec eux. Mais moi aussi j'étais là quand tous les hôtes involontaires imploraient pitié, ou pire. Moi, je devais faire semblant de pleurer. Mais en regardant ceux qui n'avaient pas ma chance, je n'avais plus besoin de faire semblant.

C'était pour ça qu'Halmar voulait mourir. Il ne supportait pas les méfaits de sa race. Il avait honte, et voulait tout réparer.

- Delphine ! me criait la prof de maths. On rentre !

Je sursautai. Il fallait que j'oublie les Yirk pour au moins deux heures. Car, si j'avais de mauvaises notes en maths, je ne pourrais plus les combattre, car je serais privée de sorties.

Le cours portait essentiellement sur les racines carrées. Pas super.

Je laissais passer les cours de la matinée. A midi, je ne voulais pas manger avec les autres. Je voulais être seule. Voir le Yirk de Julie qui trompait les autres et qui riait avec elles me donnais envie de vomir.

Je m'assis à une table assez éloignée, et regardais mon assiette. Rachel et Cassie vinrent s'assoire à côté de moi.

- Tu commence, à en avoir marre, tu ne la supporte plus. me dit Rachel. Ca me le fait à chaque fois que je vois Tom, ou que je l'ai au téléphone. D'ailleurs, je rêve souvent qu'Ax construit un coton-tige aspire-yirk.

- Comment Jake peut-il supporter ça ? demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Rachel.

Jessika s'avança et me demanda si je faisais la gueule. Je lui répondis que non, et je lui présentais Rachel et Cassie.

- Je leur avais promis que je mangerais avec elles un jour. m'expliquais-je.

Et rien que pour voir sa réaction, j'ajoutais :

- Tu ne sais pas où il est Tobias ?

Rachel et Cassie me regardèrent, stupéfaites. Jessika baissa les yeux et dit :

- Tu n'es pas au courant, à ce que je vois. Elle attendis quelques seçondes et dit.

- Personne n'a de ses nouvelles. Il n'est ni chez son oncle, ni chez sa tante. La dernière personne qui l'a vue était un notaire. Et après, plus rien. Certaines personnes pensent qu'il est mort, ou qu'il a sombré dans la délinquance.

- La délinquance ! s'exclama Cassie.

Elle était tout aussi étonnée que moi, d'entendre parler ainsi de Tobias.

- Ou mort. ajouta tristement Rachel.

Mort. Tout le monde pensait que je l'étais, et ils avaient tort. Et maintenant, ils faisaient pareil pour Tobias. Alors que s'ils regardaient par la fenêtre du réfectoire en ce moment même, ils pourraient le voir.

Salut les filles ! C'est Superfaucon qui vous parle ! Je vous tiendrais compagnie aujourd' hui ! 

Je le regardais. Jessika était partie car les autres l'appelaient. Je fis un rapide signe de la main à Tobias pour lui dire qu'on l'avait bien entendu.

Je vais voir les garçons maintenant ! A tout' 

Je laissais passer la journée.Je pris le bus. Il était pratiquement vide. Deux cons vinrent s'assoire derrière moi.

- Hey, regarde mec ! C'est la fille qui avait fugu !

- Oh, pauvre petite ! Dit-moi, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Tu devais avoir peur dans le noir, toute seule, non ?

Je me retournais et le regardais doit dans les yeux. Je rêvais de la manière dont mon ours lui ferait voler la tête à travers le bus. Il était complètement vide le bus maintenant, et mes gencives démangeaient. Comme si elles rétrécissaient, ou plutôt, comme si mes dents grossissaient…

- Hé mec ! Regarde ses yeux, regarde !

- Hé toi, arrêtes ça !

Je lui fit un beau sourire, avec tout plein de dents. Trop de dents…

- Bfoin fur…lui répondis-je.

- Ses dents ! Elles ont pouss ! Elle me fout les jetons cette meuf !

- Ok, on se casse !

Ils partirent tout au fond du bus. Je démorphosais et leur souriais de nouveau.

- Et bien quoi les mecs ! Vous avez peur de moi ? lançais-je en riant.

Je m'avançais pour descendre du bus, l'arrêt était pile devant chez moi. J'étais contente de rentrer à la maison. Je regardais le ciel. Pas de Tobias. Je riais encore en repensant aux deux autres débiles.

Je rentrais dans le salon, m'installais à la table, et commençais mes devoirs. Jessica faisait les siens aussi.

Je bâclais encore mes devoirs. Et partis voler. Les thermiques étaient super, je faillis bien oublier tous mes ennuis, mais lorsque je passais au-dessus de la maison de Julie, mon plaisir de voler n'était plus aussi grand. Je passais par la plage, il soleil se couchait, il était rouge sang. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Je décidais de rentrer rapidement à la maison.

La soirée passa vite. Mais maintenant, il fallait que je demande à ma mère, la permission de sortir le lendemain…

- M'man, je peux aller chez une copine demain ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que Jessica soit seule.

- Mais, maman ! Jessica n'a pas besoin de baby-sitter !

- Maman, s'écria ma sœur, je peux aller chez Marion demain ?

Il y a des moments où je remercie Marions d'être née !

Ma mère me regarda, soupira et dit :

- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller ! Mais, vous rentrerez avant six heures, d'accord !

Ca par contre, c'était pas si sûr !


	21. La Fin 05

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

** La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

**5**

**-**** N**ous allons tirer à la courte paille, celui qui restera dehors. Delphine, toi tu viens, ordonna Jake, c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça, donc, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne viennes pas.

C'était le lendemain, quinze heures, l'heure ou Julie partait se faire libérer pour une heure, pendant laquelle son Yirk se nourrira. Nous étions tous dans la grange de Cassie, Ax et Tobias étaient en humains. Il faisait beau. Une brise légère envoyait les cheveux blond-or de Rachel dans la figure de Tobias qui était à coté d'elle. Rachel s'excusa et plaça ses cheveux sur son autre épaule.

Marco était allongé sur une botte de foin, en en mâchouillant un brin. Cassie se tenait en arrière car elle plongeait son bras dans la gorge d'une oie sauvage pour lui faire avaler un quelconque médicament.

Jake et moi nous tenions debout au milieu de tout le monde. Tout le monde, c'est à dire : les autres Animorphs, un centaure-scorpion bleu amateur de beignets à la cannelle et qui les prends en photo, et qui regarde une série complètement bidon – Les feux de l'amour – j'ai nommé bien sûr, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, le seul andalite vivant sur Terre à temps plein. Il y avait aussi un cerf, une oie, mon aigle de Bonellie – qui allait bientôt renter chez lui – et tout un tas d'autres animaux, autant les gentils que les méchants, mais qui se laissaient tous faire par la main habile de Cassie.

Jake pris six morceaux d'herbe de même longueur, en raccourcit un, et les mit dans sa main. Il la tendit vers Marco qui tira.

- Longue. J'espère seulement qu'on ne se fera pas tuer.

Rachel tira.

- Longue ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Marco, je te protègerais.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur !

Cassie remit l'oie dans sa cage et tira.

- Courte. Et bien, je crois que je ne ferais pas partit de votre petit troupeau déchaîné pour cette fois !

C'était décidé, Cassie irait au McDo, et attendrait qu'un contrôleur débarque et nous prenne en stop. Nous, nous trouverions une pièce pour démorphoser et remorphoser. Mais ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Tout devait bien se passer normalement.

Normalement.

Nous prîmes le bus, Ax et Tobias dans leur forme humaine bien sûr. Je m'étais bien gardée de leur parler de ma petite transformation de la veille. Jake aurait fini par l'apprendre, et tout ça n'aurait servi qu'a me faire mal voir de lui. Vous allez vous imaginer que je suis une lèche-cul mais je vous arrête tout de suite. Je suis tout le contraire de ça, mais il faut bien le dire, je suis nouvelle dans la bande, et je tenais à ce que les autres m'adoptent facilement. Vous comprenez ? Et déjà que mes relation avec lui n'était pas au meilleure de leur forme !

Le voyage me paru très long. J'étais assise seule, mais en plus, c'était la première fois que je me battais en tant qu'Animorphs. Marco grognait :

- Non, mais, vous vous rendez compte ! C'est l'endroit le plus affreux que je connaisse ! On a faillit y mourir plusieurs fois ! Et maintenant on y retourne !

- C'est que maintenant que tu réalise ? grogna Jake.

- Marco, rétorqua Rachel, je crois que tu te trompe. L'endroit le plus affreux n'est pas le bassin Yirk, non. C'est ton cerveau ! T'inquiète pas Delphine. C'est son bouleau de se plaindre.

- Et toi, d'être courageuse. lui dis-je. Et bien, nous serons deux !

- Oh, non ! Une autre Rachel ! soupira Marco. Il ne manquerait plus que Gabrielle pour que je me suicide !

- Cassie, proclama Rachel, je crois que Marco vient de te trouver ton nouveau surnom !

- Bon, ok ! J'ai la une bouteille d'acide que je vais avaler !fit Marco d'un ton très solennel.

- COOL ! s'écria Rachel en riant.

- Ahhhh ! Je meurs ! Adieu monde cruel !

- Marco remarqua Jake amusé, c'est de l'eau, tu ne peux as mourir avec de l'eau !

- Arrêtes ! Tu me casse mon coup ! Et puis d'abord, je fait ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai sous la main. Regarde mon cerveau, et regarde mon intelligence !

Il lança un regard malicieux à Rachel qui lui répondit :

- Ca c'est sûr, ton Q.I ne doit pas dépasser la température de la pièce.

Nous arrivâmes au centre commercial. En entrant dans le hall, je pu voir Rachel qui scrutait les boutiques comme une pro. Elle avait l'air déçu, pas une promo a l'horizon. Nous allions jusqu'au toilettes. Je m'enfermais dans un avec Rachel, et nous commencions à morphoser.

Je rétrécissais, ma peau devin noire et se recouvrit de poils. Mon nez et ma bouche se joignirent, pour former une trompe baveuse. Deux pattes supplémentaires jaillirent de mon ventre. Mes yeux explosèrent en un millier de facettes.

J'entamais la conversation :

- Alors, ça va bien entre Tobias et toi ?

- De quoi tu parle !

- Allons ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien !

Rachel se mit à rougir et déclara :

- On tien peut-être l'un à l'autre, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire !

- Même énormément l'un à l'autre tu veux dire ! Mais je voulais te dire que je suis contente pour vous. Tobias a trouvé quelqu'un qui – j'en suis sûre – l'aime, et c'est réciproque. Ca se voit dans son regard, et dans le tien aussi. Il pensait que tout ça n'était pas pour lui, que jamais personne ne le voudrait, et surtout qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Heureusement pour lui, il s'est trompé.

Rachel se mit à sourire et ses yeux se mouillèrent.

Mais je ne pus voir la suite à cause de la transformation soudaine de son visage en une chose hideuse. Je tombais en avant, ne pouvant plus tenir sur mes frêles pattes arrière de mouche.

Il vient me voir ce soir. m'avoua Rachel.

Mes ailes en formation me faisaient souffrir, car elles étaient compressées sous mon pull. Mais la douleur diminuait à mesure que je rétrécissais. Mes vêtements s'écrasèrent sur moi. J'avais rétrécit brusquement.

Mes poils sensibles de mouche sentirent un courant d'air. Une chose énorme me rasa la tête.

- Allez les filles, nous dit Cassie, montez.

Elle pris nous vêtement et les mis dans une poche d'un grand magasin que Rachel lui avait donné. Une Rachel qui n'était pas aussi insensible que tout le monde le pensait. Elle qui broie les doigts de touts les garçons qui s'approche trop près d'elle !

Les garçons nous rejoignirent. Cassie se dirigea vers le McDo. Elle commanda un coca, s'adossa près du comptoir et attendit.

Personne ne venait commander d'Happy Meal avec supplément spécial.

Ca va faire une heure qu'on attend ! m'impatientais-je. On va rentrer qu'elle sera déjà partit ! 

En réalité, nous informa Ax, ça fait cinquante-quatre de vos minutes. 

Quoi ! hurlai-je.

Taisez-vous ! Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive ! 

Une jeune femme s'approcha effectivement du comptoir. Je retenais ma respiration et croisais les doigts autant qu'une mouche puisse le faire.

- Bonjour, je voudrais un Happy Meal, avec supplément spécial.

Et voilà le taxi ! 

Nous nous envolâmes vers le contrôleur. Je m'agrippais fermement à son pull. Elle alla vers la chambre froide. J'était nerveuse. Nous l'étions tous. Et si tout ratait ! Si tout ce finissait en désastre ! En plus, j'avais l'impressions que les missions des animorphs n'ont jamais fini comme elles auraient du.

Le contrôleur passa le vaporisateur biofiltre, qui se mit à hurler :

- Brrrreeeeet ! Brrrrreeeeet ! Forme de vie non autorisée détectée ! Brrrreeeeet ! Brrrrreeeeet ! Forme de vie non autorisée détectée !

La jeune femme-contrôleur partit d'un pas rapide. Je pouvais sentir les vibrations que provoquaient sa course.

Le vaporisateur continua :

- Fermez bien vos yeux pour vous protéger contre les effets de la vaporisation biofiltre.

Je perçus une lumière violente. Le vaporisateur était censé nous avoir détruit.

Cens !

La femme descendit rapidement l'escalier qui menait au bassin Yirk. Quand la descente se termina, nous cherchâmes un hangar qui soit vide.

Attendez ! nous cria Rachel. Je sais où il y en a un ! 

Elle passa en trombe devant moi. Je la suivis. Elle nous mena dans une pièce sombre. Je me posais et me mis immédiatement à démorphoser.

Mes yeux changèrent en premier. J'étais une mouche normale, à l'exception de deux petits yeux humains sur ma face. Je regardait Rachel qui grandissait, grandissait, et ses cheveux poussaient, poussaient, sans aucun autre changement. Marco lui, avait grandi, du moins un peu, et il avait des bras et des jambes humaines. Tobias avait un bec qui pointait hors de son hideux petit visage de mouche. Jake était une grosse mouche rose avec des vêtement moulants et des touffes de cheveux sur le crâne. Ax était la même chose en bleu et sans cheveux. Quant à Cassie, elle était totalement humaine à part la paire de bras qu'elle avait en plus. Et oui, elle avait réussi à avoir quatre bras ! Enfin je me mis à grandir et à changer de couleur.

Il faisait vraiment très sombre. J'ouvrais la porte qui menait au bassin. Les rampes de chargement et de déchargement étaient pleines. Des sortes de petits robots flottaient en l'air. Dans un air malsain qui puait plus que tout, enfin, pour moi. Et aussi pour toutes les autre personnes qui étaient là, dans des cages. L'air d'un bassin pue pour tout ce qui y sont rentré contre leur volonté. Et aussi pour moi, même si j'était d'accord pour y aller. Mais moi, il le fallait, pour qu'Halmar puisse vivre, et qu'il puisse causer d'autre dégâts aux Yirks.

Je cherchais Julie du regard, sans trop écouter les cris désespérés des Humains en cage. Cela me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je regardais la rampe de chargement. Je la fixais.

Quelqu'un cria. C'était peut-être Marco, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ou moi.

- NON ! ! !

Je me mis à courir vers la rampe de chargement. Julie allait être sur le point de se refaire infester ! Elle était la suivante sur la rampe ! J'étais folle. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire contre deux Hork-Bajirs dans mon misérable corps d'Humaine !

Si seulement j'avais réfléchi.

Si seulement …


	22. La Fin 06

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

** La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

**6**

**J**e courais vers elle, ignorant les cris des autres. Certain me parlaient en parole mentale, ce qui signifiait qu'ils morphosaient.

Julie avança d'un pas. Je lui fonçais dedans. Elle bascula en arrière, provoquant ainsi la chute des humains qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

Un Hork-Bajir me poussa, et je tombais…

La tête la première dans le bassin Yirk.

La tête la première dans le cauchemar qui fait de vous un esclave.

Le liquide du bassin était si dense, que je n'avais pas été trop profond. Je regardais la barrière lumineuse qui me séparait de l'oxygène. Des humains et des Hork-Bajirs-contrôleurs me regardaient. Ils riaient.

Des Yirks me frôlaient. Ca me donnais la chaire de poule. Je n'arrivais pas à remonter, mes poumons me brûlaient. Les Yirks me frôlaient de vraiment trop près. Je commençais à me concentrer.

Non. NON ! Ahhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! !

Ca recommençait. Comme cette fameuse nuit où j'avais tenté de mourir.

Je sentais le Yirk qui se tortillait dans mon oreille, en sécrétant une substance calmante, pour apaiser la douleur que son passage provoquait. Sa première phrase fut :

Enfin Julie te voilà. Ca fait un moment que je t'attends ! Mais, tu n'es pas Julie ! 

Le Yirk fouillait ma mémoire, tout en me faisant remonter. Il poussait un cri de surprise, à chaque nouvelle qu'il apprenait, comme, les résistants andalites son humains il connaissait leurs nom et leurs adresses. Enfin, il trouva mes animorphes, et commença à morphoser.

Ainsi, me dit-il, tu étais l'hôte de ce crétin d'Hartim. Le collabo. Tant mieux, car maintenant, je vais pouvoir t'utiliser pour capturer tes petits camarades. Je deviendrais au moins Sous-Vysserk ! 

Tu ne pourras jamais tromper les autres ! Ils sont bien plus malins que toi et toute ta stupide race ! 

Que tu crois. J'ai déjà mis au poins un plan pour les capturer. Et mes plans réussissent toujours. Demandes-en la preuve à ton amie Julie, c'est elle qui me connaît le mieux. Nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble ! 

Il me cherchait. Et des petits films violents me montrant en train d'écraser, et de torturer un Yirk, défilaient dans ma tête.

J'aurais voulu crier, mais je savais que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Le Yirk me contrôlait, et allait piéger mes amis par ma faute !

Le Yirk, Altar six-trois-huit, m'avait fait morphoser en mouche après avoir atteint la surface. Il parvint à décoller. J'entendais des grognements, et vis passer un éclair brun, Rachel.

Hey, les gars ! C'est moi ! s'écria Altar en utilisant ma voix. Je suis en sécurité, je suis en animorphe de mouche. Je vous rejoins de suite. 

Et il ajouta pour moi seule :

Voici mon plan : Je vais me mêler à la bagarre, tuer quelques Yirks s'il le faut. Ainsi, ils ne te prendront pas pour un contrôleur. Cette nuit, quand nous serons chez toi, nous partirons demander audience devant Vysserk Trois, je lui montrerais que tu es capable de morphoser, et lui exposerais mon plan pour la capture de tes chers petits amis. 

Je ne parlais pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, le Yirk lisait dans mes pensées, et elles n'étaient vraiment pas belles, c'est à dire très grossières. En gros, je le traitais et continuais mes petits films.

Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil ce que tu pense de moi. remarqua Altar.

Tu pensais quoi, criais-je, que j'allais te demander en mariage peut-être ! 

Nous nous posâmes dans le même petit hangar où je m'étais posée quelques minutes auparavant. Je démorphosais. J'entendais le carnage que produisaient les autres, ils gagnaient.

Ma morphose était terminée. Le yirk – à qui à partir de maintenant je ne mettrai plus de majuscule – me fit morphoser en ours polaire.

Mon corps fut recouvert d'un pelage blanc soyeux, mon museau s'étira, et je fut recouverte d'une énorme couche de graisse. A tel point qu'on aurait dit ma prof de math ! Et elle n'est pas maigre, c'est la mère du bonhomme Michelin. Lorsque mes pattes prirent des formes plus normales, je réalisais quelque chose. Je n'avais encore jamais testé cette animorphe ! Tant mieux, ça donnerait du fil à retordre au yirk, enfin, un peu, peut-être, j'espère.

Ma transformation était finie. Et là, les instincts de l'ours firent leur apparition.

Il n'y avait aucune crainte. C'est vrai ! Pourquoi un ours blanc aurait quelque chose à craindre, alors qu'il est le roi dans son élément naturel ! Le seul petit truc, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans son élément naturel. Avec mes yeux – qui étaient nettement plus puissants que le grizzli de Rachel – je pouvais distinguer une chose orange et noire, que je ne connaissais pas. Je voyais aussi un grand animal noir, inconnu également. Mais, je voyais aussi deux choses bleues, avec une queue tranchante. Il y avait aussi un autre ours. Que faisait-il l ? C'était mon territoire !

Il me bouscula. Grosse erreur ! J'étais en colère, et nettement plus gros que lui. J'avais toutes mes chances de le battre.

- Grooooowwwr !

C'était un cri de provocation. Je fonçais vers cet ours suicidaire, et lui donna un coup de patte en plein dans l'estomac.

- Grooooowwwr !

- Grooooowwwr !

Delphine, criait une voix, reprend le contrôle de l'animal. Cet ours c'est Rachel ! Tu m'entends ! Rachel ! 

Une chose verte me donna un coup. J'avais une trace sanglante sur mon bras. Je fonçais dessus, et l'assommais d'un coup de patte. Ca continua pendant plusieurs minutes. Je revois encore ces images de moi hurlant et tuant.

Delphine, ordonna une voix, suis-nous. Nous devons sortir maintenant ! 

Parmi tous les cris que j'entendais, un seul attirait mon attention. C'était le même que celui que je m'imaginais tous les soirs dans mon lit. Celui d'une personne à qui on plonge la tête dans le bassin Yirk. Celui de mon amie, Julie.

Mon lit ? Mon amie ? Oh oh, problème !

Ahhhhhhh ! 

Ca y est, elle est réveillée ! 

C'était moi qui avais crié, pas le yirk. J'essayais de dire aux autres ce qui m'étais arrivé. Mais tout ce que j'entendis sortir de ma tête c'était :

Désolée Rachel, je n'avais pas encore testé cette animorphe. Tu me pardonne ? 

J'étais dégoûtée, le yirk parlait comme moi. mais ça, il fallait si attendre. Altar me fis tourner la tête vers le bassin. Julie avait la tête à l'intérieur, elle se débattait, et s'éloignât bientôt, redevenue un contrôleur. Tout ça pour rien ! C'était de ma faute, tout était de ma faute !

Et oui Delphine, nous gagnons toujours. dit le yirk.

Ta gueule ! 

Nous traversâmes le cinéma. Heureusement, il était vide, mais la galerie du centre commercial l'était moins. Elle était verte de monde !

Prince Jake ! s'écria Ax. Il va falloir démorphoser ! Le délai est pratiquement écoul ! 

O.K. Essayez les toilettes pour démorphoser. Ensuite, tous en mouche. Cassie devrait être là. 

Altar était surexcité par la décharge d'adrénaline qu'il venait de recevoir, mais aussi par la perspective de devenir Vysserk.

Tien tien, ça change, remarquais-je, ce n'est plus Sous-Vysserk, c'est Vysserk. Je vois que la modestie n'est pas ton point fort. 

Et oui, les choses changent. Comme pour tes amis par exemple. Aujourd'hui, ils sont libres, mais demain … 

Demain tu seras attaché quelque part en attendant de mourir ! explosai-je.

Non, je ne crois pas, déclara calmement le yirk. Mon plant est infaillible. 


	23. La Fin 07

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

** La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

**7**

**N**ous entrâmes dans les toilettes, Marco ferma la porte. Altar se concentra pour me faire démorphoser.

Je perdis mes kilos presque instantanément. Mes cheveux poussèrent, et de la peau humaine remplaça mon pelage d'ours. Je me mis à rétrécir. Mes yeux se déplacèrent vers le centre de ma figure. Mes grosses pattes d'ours devinrent peu à peu des pieds et des mains.

Après être restée humaine quelques secondes, le yirk me fit immédiatement morphoser en mouche.

Je me remis à rétrécir, ma peau fut recouverte d'un pelage noir, soyeux et hypersensible. Mes ailes poussèrent comme des champignons. Ma vision explosa, et une paire de pattes supplémentaires sortirent d'une poitrine qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Mon nez et ma bouche se rejoignirent et s'allongèrent pour former une trompe baveuse. Le genre de truc à vous faire dégeuler, mais seulement, vous n'avez plus de bouche pour le faire.

Pourquoi, quand tu pense à ton corps tu dis « je », remarqua Altar ironiquement, maintenant, c'est le mien autant que le tien ! 

Au ton de sa voix, je pus voir qu'il était fatigué. La morphose est un processus épuisant, surtout sans se reposer entre deux transformations. Même pour un sale yirk.

Je ne dirais pas ça non, répondis-je. Pour l'instant, c'est le nôtre. Mais dans trois jours … 

Des menaces, toujours des menaces ! Vous les humains, vous n'êtes capable que de ça. 

Allez, tout le monde décolle ! ordonna Jake. J'ai contacté Cassie, elle nous attend devant la poubelle la plus proche. 

J'admire le romantisme des endroits où l'on se donne rendez-vous, fit Marco. Devant une poubelle ! 

Moi, rétorqua Rachel, je n'ai aucune envie d'être romantique avec toi. 

Moi non plus, répliqua-t-il, mais Jake pourrait au moins l'être avec Cassie ! 

Allez, on y va. fit Jake pour changer de sujet.

Notre petit escadron de mouches partit, comme dirait Jake, vers la poubelle la plus proche. Cassie nous attendait devant, visiblement anxieuse. Marco se posa le premier. On pouvait savoir que c'était lui car juste avant de se poser, il dit :

Cassie, je peux te poser une question à l'oreille ? 

Une mouche se posa effectivement sur l'oreille de Cassie.

Pourquoi Jake se met-il à rougir, à chaque fois que tu lui fais un compliment, ou qu'on lui parle des endroits romantiques, comme la poubelle par exemple, où il te donne rendez-vous ? 

Marco la ferme, répondit Jake. Et puis d'abord, les mouches ne rougissent pas ! 

Non, mais hier, tu l'as fait ! Quand Cassie t'a dit que tu étais un amouuur ! 

Je me suis posée à mon tour. Cassie se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle devait prendre le bus pour nous ramener jusque chez-elle.

Je trouvais Marco sympa, exaspérant parfois, mais sympas. Et mignon aussi. Mais je ne dois pas être la seule fille à le dire. Même Rachel m'a avoué un jour qu'elle le trouvait mignon, mais bien sûr – et ça n'est plus vraiment un secret – elle préfère Tobias. Je le trouve mignon moi aussi, mais comme vous le savez déjà, c'est mon meilleur ami, et je ne voudrais briser cette amitié pour rien au monde. Il y a surtout qu'il est déjà avec Rachel, et de toute façon, je préfère Marco.

Et oui, me dit Altar, pour l'instant c'est ton meilleur ami. Mais quand il sera contrôleur par ta faute, ses sentiments à ton égard changerons quelque peu. 

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, t'en a jamais eu d'amis ! 

Si, mais je les ai tous tués. Ils me gênaient dans la progression de ma carrière. 

Il ne plaisantait pas. Il me montrait des images de Gedds et d'Hork-Bajirs contrôleurs, et me commentait tout :

Lui, c'était Gurtaf six-quatre- neuf, son vaisseau c'est écrasé. Quel dommage ! s'exclama ironiquement le yirk. Celui-ci c'est suicidé, continua-il en me montrant une autre image. J'en ai tué bien d'autres, mais ça prendrait un temps fou à tout te montrer. 

Cassie descendit du bus, et alla jusqu'à la grange. Nous nous sommes tous posés à terre, et avons commencer à démorphoser.

Mes ailes rentrèrent à l'intérieur de mon dos, et je me mis à grandir. Une de mes paire de pattes furent aspirée à l'intérieur de mon corps, et de cheveux blond poussèrent sur mon hideuse tête de mouche. Ma trompe se déforma pour donner naissance à ma bouche, mon nez, ma langue et mes dents. Mes pattes redevinrent des mains et des pieds. Mes yeux redevinrent normaux, ma peau de mouche fit place à de la peau douce. Voilà, j'était humaine.

Ils me regardaient tous avec leurs yeux d'humain, ou d'andalite. Tobias, lui, regardait par la lucarne du grenier à foin, guettant l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Pendant en moment, je crus qu'ils avaient devinés ce qui m'étais arrivé. Mais non, ils me jugeaient, tout simplement. Le yirk les regarda intensément droit dans les yeux, comme moi je l'aurais fait. J'aidais même Altar à durcir mon regard.

Hé bien, déclara-t-il, pour ça au moins nous sommes pareils. Nous ne nous laissons pas faire. 

Bizarrement, ils préféraient tous regarder autre part que dans mes yeux. Tous, sauf Marco. Il me regardait plus par pitié et compréhension qu'autre chose. Il savait ce que j'avais ressentis en voyant ma meilleure amie se faire infester. Il ressentait la même chose pour sa mère. Jake aurait pu avoir la même réaction que lui. Mais Jake et le chef, et il ne doit pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Et d'un côté, ça ne devait pas beaucoup lui plaire de savoir qu'il n'agissait pas sur moi comme sur les autres. J'étais encore trop imprévisible pour lui, trop difficile à cerner.

J'avais moi aussi besoin d'un chef, mais si un jour j'avais à me débrouiller toute seule, je le ferais. Et ça, il le savait. C'était à peu près la seule chose que je lui avais laissé entrevoir de ma personnalité. Ce que tout le monde savait, c'est que j'étais un mélange des caractères de Marco – pour la déconnade –, Rachel – pour son côt « je fonce dans le tas » - un peu du côté 36.15 S.O.S animaux de Cassie, et de Tobias – pour son côté « je protège ceux que j'aime », son côté grave, et toutes les ressemblances qu'on peut avoir entre meilleurs amis.

Rachel allait ouvrir la bouche pour m'engueuler, mais je lui coupai la parole :

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ! J'ai peut-être fait une erreur, mais si aviez été à ma place, qu'es-ce que vous auriez fait ? Sûrement rien. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne savez rien. Vous croyez savoir contre qui vous vous battez, mais qui l'a déjà fait l'expérience du bassin ici ? Personne. Même toi Jake ! Tu crois tout savoir sur l'art d'être un contrôleur, car tu l'as été trois jours. Trois malheureux petit jours. Pendant lesquels tu étais avec tes amis, et tu savais que tu t'en sortirais. Mais moi, j'ai été contrôleur pendant plusieurs mois, et j'ai fait l'épreuve du bassin. Même si Halmar était un Yirk pacifique, je voyais la souffrance des autres humains. Ceux qui étaient avec moi dans la cage me racontaient tout les supplices que leur infligeait leur Yirk. Alors, quand ça arrive à ma meilleure amie, je pète les plombs. Et vous n'avez pas à me juger pour ça.

Altar commença à morphoser en Aigle.

Cassie ajouta timidement :

- Mais personne ne te juge !

- Oh que si, et toi en particulier. Tu essais de connaître mes réactions pour pouvoir les étudier. Et toi Jake, et oui, encore toi ! Toi tu essais de me connaître, mais malheureusement pour toi, tu ne vois que ce qu'on veut bien te laisser voir. Et le problème pour toi, c'est que je vous cache pratiquement tout de ma perssssoonualuilt !

J'avais fini de morphoser quand Tobias ajouta pour moi seule :

Tu n'a pas changée ! Je te raccompagne ? 

Non-merci Tobias, je préfère rester seule. 

Je pris mon envol. Il était presque sept heure, ma mère allait me tuer. Mais je n'en avait rien à faire, se serait Altar qui prendrait tout.

Franchement Delphine, déclara le yirk, tu m'épate ! Tu les as bien remis à leur place ! 

Comment ça « tu »les as remis à leur place ! 

Eh bien, c'est toi qui leur as parlé. Moi je n'ai fait qu'écouter. 

Quoi ! 

J'avais été tellement en colère que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'Altar m'avait laissée parler ! Quand je pense que j'aurais pu leur dire ce qui m'étais arriv !

Je passais au-dessus de la maison. La fenêtre de ma chambre était fermée. Je regardais par la fenêtre du salon. Ma mère faisait du repassage et Jessica regardait la télé. Ma mère était en colère. Tu parles ! J'avais une heure de retard ! Je me posais dans la cabane à outils située au fond du jardin et commençais à démorphoser.

Je grandis rapidement, mes plumes disparurent en me démangeant horriblement. Mon bec se ramollit et devint rose. Des dents poussèrent dans une bouche en cour de formation. J'étais une horrible créature blonde, avec des pattes et des serres d'aigle, qui avait un corps de poulet déplumé. Ma vue et mon ouïe baissèrent. Mes pattes redevinrent des jambes, et mes ailes des bras, avec tout ce qu'il faut.

- Delphine!


	24. La Fin 08

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

** La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

**8**

**- ****Delphine** ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

Je me dépêchais de finir de démorphoser.

**- **Oh, rien. répondit le yirk avec ma voix. Allez, pousse-toi !

- Maman s'inquiète. Tu va te faire décapiter. Le couteau qu'elle aura utilisé sera rouge de sang. Ta tête roulera à ses pieds. Ton corps s'effondrera sur le carrelage en convulsionnant. Tes yeux seront écarquillés. La chatte arriverait et commencerait à te dévorer le cou. Elle tirera l'œsophage et ton estomac remontera avec tous tes boyaux, et …

- C'est bon Jess ! Tais-toi !

Ma sœur à un petit faible pour tout ce qui est gore.

Ainsi c'est-elle Jessica, ta petite sœur. Elle est mignonne, dommage que ça ne lui serve à rien. Quand on est un contrôleur, la beauté importe peu. 

Oh que si ça lui servira, vu qu'elle ne sera jamais un contrôleur. 

Arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même. Tu sais bien que tes amis n'ont rien vu ! Même Tobias n'a pas vu que tu es un contrôleur. Personne ne viendra te sauver. Et dans quelques heures, nous irons voir Vysserk Trois. 

Je rentrais dans la chambre, enfilais un jeans et un pull. J'allais voir ma mère dans le salon.

- Delphine ! Ca fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends ! J'ai failli appeler la police !

- C'est bon ! J'étais juste partie en retard ! Et le temps que je revienne…

- J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai. Sinon …

- Sinon quoi ? Tu m'enverras en pension ! Depuis le temps que tu me le rabâche !

Je rentrais dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Altar aimait visiblement les disputes familiales. Au dîner, je ne mangeais rien. Je n'avais pas faim, le yirk non plus. Il était obsédé par ce qui allait se passer.

Dans quelques minutes, nous partons pour le bassin et je pourrais enfin révéler ton petit secret à Vysserk Trois en personne ! 

C'est bon ! hurlais-je, c'est bon ! On sait tous ce qui va se passer ! Alors si tu pouvais la mettre en veilleuse, se serait sympa ! Quoi que je doute vraiment du degré de sympathie d'un yirk. 

Ma mère nous demanda comment c'était passée notre journée. Ma voix répondit :

- Très bien ! et Altar continua

Vraiment très bien si l'on considère que je vais voir Vysserk Trois avec un hôte de choix pour faire des humains résistants et de toi ma chère maman, les nouveaux serviteurs de L'Empire Yirk en faisant de vous des esclaves ! 

Je m'excusait auprès de ma mère et allais dans la chambre. Je mis des oreillers sous ma couette, même si je dors dans le lit d'en haut, des fois que ma sœur ait l'idée de venir.

Ma sœur n'est quand même pas si bête que ça pour venir me voir la nuit ! 

Ta mère aussi pourrait venir. 

Altar partit dire bonne nuit à ma mère. Ca doit vous étonner que je dise Altar au lieu de « je ». C'est parce que pour moi, dire bonne nuit à ma mère n'est pas la joie. Je préfère faire la bise à la prof de maths.

J'ouvris la porte-fenêtre, enlevais mon pull et mon jeans, et commençais à morphoser en chouette effraye.

Mon corps tout entier devin blanc, comme de la neige. Mes yeux grandire à tel point que j'aurais pu croire qu'ils se touchaient à l'intérieur de ma tête. Pour le reste des changements, je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose, vu qu'il faisait nuit noire, et que mes yeux se sont fini en dernier. Je pouvais juste sentir mes organes se contorsionner en faisant de grands flops, et mes os se creuser et s'étirer.

Altar était vraiment très excité. Maintenant, il se voyait maintenant au conseil des treize. Il fit décoller mon corps de chouette.

Bon, me dit-il, maintenant, on retourne au bassin. Là-bas, je demanderais à pouvoir appeler Vysserk Trois. Et quand il aura vu ce dont tu es capable, il descendra de son petit vaisseau, pour venir nous voir. 

Et quand il connaîtra l'identité des autres, il nous tuera pour rester le seul à pouvoir morphoser. 

Non, il est déloyal, mais pas à ce point. Vysserk sait récompenser celui qui le satisfait. 

Oui, mais alors, il faudra que tu me garde, car, vu ce que tu pense de lui. Si jamais il l'apprenait … 

Il ne l'apprendra pas. répondit Altar d'une voix qui trahissait sa nervosité.

Je pouvais voir le centre commercial. Il était ouvert. Je me posais dans un coin sombre, et commençais à démorphoser. Je grandissait en perdant mes plume qui étaient devenues rose-peau. Mes yeux qui se touchaient pratiquement à l'intérieur de mon crâne diminuèrent en taille et en puissance. Mon ouie baissa mais mon odorat s'affina. Mes organes revinrent de l'espace-Z en faisant des bruits douteux. Ma boite crânienne augmenta pour accueillir un cerveau plus gros. Un cerveau accompagné d'un sale yirk, d'un minable, d'un salaud d'un …

On était perdu. Par ma faute. Ils allaient tous devenir des contrôleurs. Tobias. Marco. Ma sœur. Altar avait raison. Ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. J'espérais que l'Ellimiste ferait quelque chose, mais rien ne venait. RIEN ! ! ! La race humaine entière était perdue. Et pourquoi ? POURQUOI ??? Parce que je n'avais pensé qu'à moi.

Ce n'est que maintenant que tu réalise ! 

Ho toi, ta gueule ! On gagnera de toute façon. C'est bien connu, il n'y a que les gentils qui gagnent ! 

Oui, et toi et les autres êtes l'exception qui confirme la règle ! 

Je finissais ma transformation et me dirigeais vers le McDo. Altar commanda un Happy Meal avec supplément spécial, puis se dirigea vers la chambre froide. Il passa le vaporisateur biofiltre avec succès. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, et se dirigea vers un hangar gardé par un Hork-Bajir.

- J'ai une communication importante à faire passer à Vysserk Trois.

- A quel sujet ?

- Les résistants Andalites.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Altar six-trois-huit.

Le Hork-Bajir hésita un moment puis :

- Vas-y.

Altar chantait presque.

Encore quelques minutes, et Vysserk sera au courant pour toi, et tous tes petits amis ! 

Que tu crois. Les autres doivent être en train de nous suivre. 

Moi-même je n'étais pas très convaincue par ce que je venais de dire. Même Tobias n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal à mon sujet.

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce assez sombre. Une lampe de faible puissance pendait au plafond. Il y avait un projecteur holographique situé au milieu du hangar. Il y avait un écran sur lequel passait les instructions de l'utilisateur. Comme, le nom du destinataire, et l'objet de la demande. Mais, celui là n'était pas comme les autres. Il y avait quelque chose en plus sur le projecteur. Quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas.

Ce devez être un nouveau modèle. J'étais pourtant sûre d'en avoir déjà entendu parler. Et pas vraiment en bien. Surtout pour ceux qui pourraient annoncer un mauvaise nouvelle au Vysserk…

C'est le nouveau modèle de projecteur holographique, me répondit Altar. Tu sais, celui qui fait passer les douleurs. J'ai essayer de détruire ce projet, mais comme tu vois, ça n'a pas aboutit. 

Pourquoi voulais-tu le détruire ? 

C'était moi qui l'avais inventé. Mais mon défunt meilleur ami ce l'était approprié. Alors, je voulais me venger en détruisant les plants et le seul prototype qui existait. Mais ils devaient en avoir fait une copie.

Mais, si tu es un scientifique, pourquoi étais-tu dans le corps d'une ados de 14 ans ? 

Pour passer inaperçu. Je peux faire plus de chose dans le corps d'une gamine sans qu'on me remarque. Je suis le méchant garçon, le boss. Celui qui dit ce qu'il faut faire depuis sa maison. 

Tu t'occupais de quoi ? 

De toutes les prises d'hôtes involontaires.Du Coco Club par exemple. Cette mission anodine s'est transformée en fiasco au lieu d'une réussite à cause de tes amis ! 

Ne croyez pas que je faisais la collabo. Je me renseignais. On sait jamais, les autres pourraient peut-être me sortir de là, et tout ce que je pourrais apprendre sur les yirks pourrait servir un jour. Et puis, disons aussi que si jamais je devais vivre toute ma vie avec ce yirk, j'avais plutôt intérêt à sympathiser avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !

Altar tapa quelque chose sur le clavier qui recouvrait une petite partie du projecteur. Je pus reconnaître la langue dans laquelle il écrivait. C'était du Yirk. Je comprenais à peu près ce qu'il écrivait. En gros, il disait qu'il savait tout sur les résistants Andalite, et que son hôte était capable de morphoser.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. L'image de Vysserk Trois se dessinait dans la pièce. Le réalisme était surprenant. N'importe quel Yirk aurait tremblé, mais Altar avait une parfaite confiance en lui. C'était comme s'il exécutait une mission de routine.

Le Vysserk prit la parole en premier :

- Altar six-trois-huit, j'espère que tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. J'ai déjà testé ce type de projecteur, et il peut tuer à distance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas grand Vysserk. Je vais te donner la preuve de ce que j'avance.

Vysserk Trois me regarda de ses quatre yeux, et Altar commença à morphoser, en ours polaire.


	25. La Fin 09

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

** La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

******9**

**V**ysserk Trois ne devais pas s'attendre à voir ça cette nuit. Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts. On aurait dit un petit enfant qui découvrait ses cadeaux un matin de noël. Puis il se mit à sourire. Et ce n'était pas un joli sourire.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il, tu retiens toute mon attention. Retrouve-moi dès maintenant à l'hologramme cent vingt-neuf.

- Oui grand Vysserk.

Faux cul ! m'exclamais-je.

Je suis peut-être un faux cul, mais en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui sers d'esclave ! 

Ca m'a calmée. La peur montait en moi. De toute façon, rien ne va plus depuis que j'ai voulu me suicider.

Altar démorphosa. L'image du Vysserk disparue peu à peu. Je sortis du hangar pour me di- riger vers le cinéma. La salle était pleine. Les gens me remarquèrent à peine. Le titre du film était « La Menace Fantôme » Le premier épisode de la trilogie de « La Guerre Des Étoiles ». Je l'avais déjà vu, il était bientôt fini. Anakin faisait exploser le vaisseau amiral droïde.

J'attendais debout, au fond de la salle. Je regardais l'écran.

Qui-Gon était mort, sa dépouille brûlait. Anakin le regardait. Tout le monde était l : Amidala, le capitaine Panaka, Jar Jar, le chancelier et les douze membres du conseil des Jedis. Obi-Wan s'approcha d'Anakin et lui dit :

- Tu seras un Jedi. C'est jur !

Soudain, le générique de fin arriva et les portes du cinéma s'ouvrirent. Altar était pressé, je vous passe tous les films d'honneur et de récompenses qu'il se faisait. Je vous passe aussi, les miens avec des yirks pleins sous les pieds !

Je sortis du centre commercial, et me dirigeais vers un recoin sombre et éloigné. C'était repartit pour la chouette Effraie.

Je m'envolais en direction d'un endroit où je n'étais jamais allée. Quand je passais au-dessus, je pus voir les restes d'une boîte de nuit, ou de quelque chose dans le genre. C'était le Coco club. Celui que les autres avaient explos ! Je passais au travers de l'hologramme, et vis les lumières du vaisseau Amiral de Vysserk Trois. Je me posais devant un bâtiment yirk, et commençais à démorphoser.

Mon bec rentra dans mon visage comme s'il était aspiré à l'intérieur. Mes cheveux poussèrent et mes yeux rétrécirent.

Pffffout ! Pffffout !

Mes pattes grandirent brusquement et reprirent leur forme initiale. Je regardait autour de moi. Tout était gris. Même avec la lumière dégagée par le vaisseau amiral, je ne distinguais aucune couleur. Le calme, la tristesse. Des Yirks, partout !

Vysserk Trois sortit calmement de son vaisseau. Il me regardait attentivement avec un sourire triomphant.

Enfin te voilà Altar ! Je t'attendais avec impatience. 

Je m'avançais vers le Vysserk, il était plus grand que moi. Il pouvait très bien me tuer si l'envie lui en prenait. Je m'imaginais déjà sa lame contre ma gorge…

Viens Altar, je crois que nous avons un grand nombre de choses à nous dire. 

Vysserk Trois me montra l'entrée du vaisseau. J'avançais, escortée par deux Hork-Bajirs.

Tout le monde nous regardait avec attention. C'était la première fois que j'allais au vaisseau Amiral en tant qu'invitée d'honneur. Mais je m'en serais bien passée. Je suivais calmement le Vysserk. Je ne ressentais plus rien, j'avais dépassé le stade des émotions. Je savais que le Monde était perdu, et que mes amis seraient morts ou contrôleurs dans quelques heures, mais c'était comme si je m'en fichais. Je me sentais seulement très las. J'avais envie de me laisser partir, et d'abandonner mon corps aux mains du yirk.

Nous entrâmes dans les quartiers de Vysserk Trois. L'intérieur était assez simple, il n'y avait qu'un de ces nouveaux projecteurs holographiques, et une grande « fenêtre » qui donnait sur l'espace.

Laissez-nous ! Et apportez une chaise à mon nouveau meilleur ami ! Notre conversation risque d'être assez longue. cria Vysserk Trois à ses gardes.

Les Horks-Bajirs revinrent immédiatement avec un petit fauteuil rouge.

Allez Altar, ne me fait pas attendre, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. 

- Voilà Vysserk. Mon hôte fait partit de ce que nous appelions à tort, résistants andalites. Ils sont tous humains. Sauf un andalite, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, le petit frère d'Elfangor. Il y a le frère de l'hôte d'Hartim quatre-quatre-six, Jake et sa cousine Rachel. Sa meilleure amie Cassie. Il y a aussi le fils de l'hôte humain de Vysserk un, Marco. Et enfin, le fils d'Elfangor, Tobias.

Altar disait tout ça sur un ton très solennel. On aurait dit qu'il avait ré duit des gens en esclavage toute sa vie. Et je ne dois pas en être très loin.

Très bien, nous allons les infester dès ce soir. Eux, et tout leur entourage. Ils vont payer pour tous les ennuis qu'ils m'ont causés ! 

Voilà, ça y était, ils étaient tous foutus ! J'en voulais à Julie pour être un contrôleur, aux autres pour m'avoir fait confiance, et à mes parents, car s'ils avaient agis autrement qu'ils ne l'avaient fait, je n'aurais jamais rien su des Yirk.

Montons dans un Cafard. Je ne voudrais pas priver ton hôte du plaisir de voir ses amis se faire infester ! 

Une porte en ramonite « s'ouvrit » et deux Horks-Bajirs faisant partie de la garde personnelle de Vysserk Trois nous escorta jusqu'à un Cafard. Je repassait par les mêmes couloirs que le soir où j'avais sortis les autre de leur pétrin avec Halmar, du temps où il était encore en vie…

Je vis enfin le Cafard qui allait nous ramener sur Terre. J'allais voir Tobias se faire fourrer la tête dans le bassin…mais non ! Tobias est un faucon ! Ils ne peuvent pas l'infester !

- Au fait Vysserk, dit Altar, Tobias est un nothlit, un faucon à queue rousse pour être plus précis. Il à un rendez-vous chez la jeune Rachel ce soir. Il semble qu'il y ait un petit quelque chose entre eux.

La contamination n'en sera que plus divertissante ! 

Je bouillais. Ce Vysserk minable se servait de l'amour entre Rachel et Tobias pour se divertir ! Cette vermine, ce sale petit t'

Modère tes paroles ! me cria mentalement Altar.

Je te donne la Palme d'Or du yirk le plus faut-cul de l'univers ! 

Nous entrâmes dans le Cafard. Il était pas mal. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il était mieux que les autres. Plus grand, plus confortable. C'était manifestement un Cafard prévu pour Vysserk Trois.

Un Hork-Bajir me tendis aimablement une chaise pour que je puisse m'assoire. Je m'as- seyais et sentis la secousse qui était propre au décollage d'un vaisseau. Personne ne dit mot pendant le voyage. Je pouvais voir l'excitation sur le visage de Vysserk Trois, je pouvais ressentir l'orgueil de mon yirk, et l'extrême nervosité des Hork-Bajirs et des Taxons.

Si seulement les autres étaient l ! Eux seul pouvaient me tirer de là.

Vous devez me prendre pour une hypocrite maintenant, non ? Moi qui disait que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'eux, et que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Et bien se serait vrai si j'avais le contrôle de mes mouvements. Mais je l'ai perdu ce contrôle, et maintenant, on allait en priver les autres. Par ma faute. Par ma seule et égoïste faute !

Altar regarda par la fenêtre et je pu admirer la Terre, celle que les scientifiques appellent GEm'apparaissais comme l'une des plus belles choses que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était presque entièrement bleu, à part quelques parcelles de terre et de gros nuages blancs, et était entourée d' un million d'étoiles.

Ce fut notre entrée dans l'atmosphère qui me ramena à la réalité. Je pouvais voir la ville qui s'étendait sous le Cafard. Nous atterrâmes dans un champ vide, le cafard ayant son mode de couverture enclenché. Le Vysserk morphosa rapidement en humain. Je sortais. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Il faisait très froid. Et oui, si vous avez oublié, je ne pouvais plus faire trembler mon corps ! Et Altar n'avais aucune autre raison de trembler vu qu'il avait toujours sa parfaite confiance en lui.

Encore quelques minutes ma petite, et tous tes amis seront des nôtres. Je remercie vivement Elfangor de leur avoir donné ce pouvoir. 

Moi aussi je le remercie. Car grâce à lui, tu va crever comme la misérable limace que tu es ! 

Mais en attendant, c'est la misérable limace qui contrôle ton corps. 

Vysserk sortit du vaisseau et donna l'ordre d'y aller. Mais d'aller o ? Je pus bientôt répondre à ma question. Pendant qu'Altar parlait de sa future vie avec mon corps, et qu'il délirait complètement sur des sujets divers, je pus apercevoir les lumières du centre commercial. Et en particulier, l'enseigne du fast-food le plus connu dans le monde.

Je n'était jamais allé dans un McDo aussi souvent dans la même journée. Mais il devrait être fermé à cette heure là. Devrait. Il était ouvert, et pour nous seul. Vysserk Trois passa la porte de la sortie de secours du McDo et je le suivais, en entrant dans cette salle de restaurant pour la troisième fois de la journée.


	26. La Fin 10

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

** La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

**10**

**I**l y avait trois personnes présentes dans la pièce : Chapman, Tom et un autre contrôleur que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Alors Delphine, se moqua Tom, tu es venu rejoindre notre bord ? Tu seras alors heureuse de savoir que Jake et les autres sont déjà en bas.

NOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!! hurlais-je, folle de rage.

Et si ma petite, fit Altar, tout tes petits amis sont là. Y compris Tobias. Et là, ne serait-ce pas Rachel que j'entends ? 

J'écoutais. J'entendais une fille qui hurlait de rage et de peur.

- Tobias démorphose ! Non ! Lâchez-le ! Tobiaaaaaaas !

Je pleurais intérieurement. Tobias était mon meilleur ami, et maintenant, il était foutu ! Par ma faute ! Vous allez dire que je rabâche, mais c'est vraiment ce que j'avais au fond du cœur. Je pleurais, mais je bouillais aussi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir très chaud, vraiment très chaud.

Chapman me fixa puis me dit en souriant :

- Après toi ma chère Delphine.

Je vous jure que celui là, je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure si j'avais pu.

Altar avança brusquement, me rapprochant ainsi des cris de mes amis. Des cris que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre, même pas dans un rêve. Altar descendait rapidement les marche en me narguant, suivit de Vysserk Trois, de Chapman, et de Tom qui fermait la marche de ce sinistre cortège, l'autre contrôleur montant la garde en haut.

Quand nous arrivâmes au bord du bassin yirk, les autres animorphs me regardèrent tous et Tobias cria :

- Delphine !

Altar se mit à rire d'un rire cruel que fit comprendre à tout le monde se que j'étais devenue. Tobias se mit à pleurer.

- Delphine ! NOOOOOON !!!!!!!! Pas toi ! T'as pas pu nous faire ça !

Ma rage montait de plus en plus, j'allais exploser. Rachel me regarda comme un fauve qui fixe sa proie. Elle m'en voulait, elle devait croire que j'étais un hôte volontaire. Marco me regarda d'un air impuissant et Jake avait l'air accablé. Comme s'il portait la misère du monde sur ses épaules, et qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. D'un côté, c'était vrai. A part que c'était moi qui avais poussé le monde pour le faire tomber. Cassie était par-terre inconsciente. Elle saignait au front. Ax avait la queue relevée, prête à l'utiliser.

Deux Hork-Bajirs prirent Marco. Ils le soulevèrent et lui plongèrent la tête dans le bassin yirk. Rachel criait qu'elle allait me tuer. Me tuer… Je regardais Vysserk Trois. Il semblait ravi du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Des cris dément me firent tourner la tête. C'était Rachel. Elle venait de se faire soulever. Tobias cria :

- NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!! RACHEL !!!!!! JE T'AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- MOI AUSSI TOBIAS !!! NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!

Elle venait de se faire plonger la tête dans le bassin visqueux. Cassie reprit ses esprits juste à ce moment là.

- RACHEL !!! NOOOOON !!!! RACHEL !!!!!!

Ils pleuraient tous, tandis que moi, je ne pouvais rien faire à part regarder, et bouillir. C'est ce moment là que Jake entrepris de morphoser. Mais un Hork-Bajir le vit et le balança carrément dans le bassin.

- JAKE ! NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!! hurlait Cassie.

Ax ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de me fixer du même regard que Rachel quelques minutes auparavant.

Rachel et Marco reprirent leurs esprits et vinrent me serrer la fin. Mais même derrière le masque du Yirk, je pouvais voir le regard de la véritable Rachel et le sentir qui me traversait de part en part.

Le corps de Jake flottait à la surface du bassin. Cassie cria et se jeta dedans pour le récupérer. Mais arrivée à la hauteur du garçon qu'elle aimait, celui-ci se redressa lui sourit tendrement et lui plongea la tête dans le bassin yirk. Cassie se débattit mais elle savait que tout était perdu. Alors, elle aspira une grande bouffée du liquide contenu dans le bassin yirk, et mourut asphyxiée. Tobias criait avec le peu de voix qui lui restait.

Je respirais bruyamment. Oui JE ! Avec une volonté et une rage impénétrable, je voulais tuer Altar.

JE me tournais vers Ax qui était a moins d'un mètre de moi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAX !!! hurlais-je en brandissant mon pouce contre ma gorge en traçant avec, une ligne horizontale. Excuse-moi Tobias !

Ax comprit instantanément et sous les yeux des autres contrôleurs, de Marco, de Rachel, de Jake, des yeux d'ange de Cassie et de mon meilleur ami Tobias, Ax me trancha la gorge, me tuant et éliminant ainsi Altar, qui était un fléau à lui tout seul.

J'avais eu le temps d'entendre Tobias crier et Ax qui me demanda de le pardonner avant de sentir sa lame caudale qui traversa ma gorge…


	27. La Fin 11

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite de « L'Espoir »

** La Fin ******

Ils ont tout perdu 

« _Delphine est la nouvelle Animorphs. Mais elle en sait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux sur les Yirks et sur la manière dont ils traitent leurs hôtes. Alors, quand elle apprend que sa meilleure amie est un contrôleur, elle décide de la sauver. Quitte à le faire sans Jake ou même sans aucune aide des Animorphs. Mais la témérité n'est pas toujours une qualité. Et ça, Delphine l'apprend à ses dépends…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

**11**

**DRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! criais-je.

- Delphine ? Ca va ? me demanda Jessica.

J'essayer de bouger. Une main, une jambe…

- Oui. Juste un cauchemar.

…et l'usage de la parole. J'avais rêv ! Je me sentis soudain très fatiguée, comme si je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Ce rêve était si horrible…il me faisait froid dans le dos. Je posais mes mains sur le matelas pour me redresser. Il était trempé. Je touchais ma chemise de nuit, trempée aussi.

- Ca devait être vraiment un sacré rêve, continua ma petite sœur en descendant de mon lit. Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier : NON ! PAS ENCORE ! NON ! Tu disais aussi des mots vraiment impolis et tu parlais de tuer quelqu'un. Altar et un certain yeirk. Et puis tu criais encore NOOOOOON !!! PAS LUI !!! LAISSEZ-LE !!!

- Ah bon ? je ne m'en souviens plus trop, mentis-je. Tu sais, moi pour me souvenir des rêves que je fais ! Et puis arrête de crier !

Je descendis du lit, tout en m'épongeant le front.

- Il faut vraiment que je prenne une douche, dis-je, tu passeras après moi.

- Pourquoi ! râla Jess.

- Parce que j'ai école avant toi.

Je préparais mes affaires et partis sous la douche. Je me sentais poisseuse. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trempée dans du liquide de bassin yirk. Je me frottais le bras hyper fort. Tellement fort qu'il se mit à saigner. Le gant qui était blanc à l'origine, était bon pour l'eau de javel. Je continuais de me laver sans gant. J'avais l'impression d'être recouverte de ce liquide poisseux et gluant. J'avais l'impression de le sentir sous mes doigts pendant que je me lavais.

Après être sortie de la douche, je me regardais dans la glace en me posant une question : si Julie, ou même n'importe qu'elle autre amie était un yirk, est-ce que je ferais la même chose que dans mon rêve ? Non. Je suis désolée de dire ça , mais non. Pas après le rêve que je venais de faire. J'irais au bassin, ça oui. Mais je ne foncerais plus dans le tas comme une folle. Je réfléchirais avant.

- Delphine ! cria ma mère, dépêche toi ! Il faut encore que tu déjeune !

- Bouffer. Ils ne pensent qu'a ça dans cette maison ! grommelais-je.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, allai dans la cuisine pour découvrir un petit déjeuner parfait. Parfait comme dans mon rêve. Mais je n'avais pas faim, comme vous le savez, depuis mon exil sur le vaisseau Amiral, et aussi parce que mon cauchemar m'avait coupé l'appétit. Je voyais encore le trou dans le liquide du bassin, produit par la brusque respiration de Cassie qui voulait en finir.

Soudain, tout tourna autour de moi, et je courus jusqu'aux toilettes.

_Boueeeeerrrkkkk !!!_

N'était-ce pas du liquide de bassin que je venais de vomir ? Non. Je devenais parano, oui, ça devait être ça. Je devenais parano.

Mais, n'avais-je pas raison, d'être parano ? Dans un monde ou l'on ne peut même pas faire confiance à sa meilleure amie, n'a-t-on pas le droit d'être parano ?

- Delphine ! me cria ma mère, on y va !

- J'arrive !

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le collège, je le trouvais encore plus moche que dans mon rêve. Mais il y avait aussi plus de copines qui m'attendaient au portail. Il y avait Jessika, Karine, Mehdya, Samantha – que tout le monde appelle Sam - il y avait aussi Laure, Lorène, Aurore, Mickaël, Anthony et Romain.

Et mieux que tout, il y avait Tobias au-dessus de ma tête.

Salut Delphine ! Tu va bien ? Moi super cool ! Allez, je te laisse. Bye ! 

Il avait l'air de très bonne humeur. Je décidais d'aller le voir le soir.

Je sortais de la voiture et avançais de quelques pas. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, sentant une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais. Derrière moi se tenait une fille de mon âge, à peine plus grande que moi. Elle avait les cheveux mi-long, châtain clair et les yeux noisettes. Elle me souriait. Je m'avançais vers Julie et la serrais. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Nous rentrâmes ensemble au collège, et comme dans mon rêve, tous les autres me sautèrent dessus !

Bon, maintenant que ce que je voulais vous raconter et terminé, je ne vais pas vous bassiner avec ma journée de collège. Mais je tiens à vous raconter un petit détail qui est survenu à la fin de cette journée.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, je voulais aller voir Tobias vers la fin de l'après midi. J'avais morphosé en Aigle pour arriver jusqu'à sa prairie. Il y avait Rachel, et Tobias bien sûr. Mais il était en humain, ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur une souche d'arbre, et se tenaient par la main…

Comme je tenais à les laisser tranquilles, je suis partie. Dommage pour vous, vous ne connaîtrez jamais la suite. Mais quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, je sais bien que c'est la réalité.

**FIN**


	28. Le Virus 01

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

**1**

**M**on nom est Tobias.

J'avais une vie normale avant. Normale, enfin, aussi normale que peut être la vie d'un orphelin ballotté entre son oncle et sa tante qui le détestent tous deux, et qui est en plus, le souffre douleur de son collège. Tout ça me semble remonter à des milliers d'années maintenant.

Je n'avais pas d'amis. Enfin, si, deux. Delphine, une grande blonde sûre d'elle. La seule personne qui se fichait complètement de ma faiblesse et de mes défauts. La seule aussi qui essayait de mieux me faire voir par les autres. Ensuite, il y avait Jake. Celui qui m'avait défendu alors que j'avais la tête plongée dans les toilettes. Le même Jake avec lequel j'ai traversé le chantier abandonné une nuit. Je devrais peut-être vous raconter ce qui c'était passé plus en détail.

Nous étions cinq, Rachel, Jake, Cassie, Marco et moi. Cinq mômes ne se doutant pas que le danger qu'ils couraient en traversant un chantier abandonné ne viendrait pas d'un quelconque tueur psychopathe, mais du ciel. Du beau ciel bleu étoilé que tout le monde voit tout le temps sans se douter de rien.

Cette nuit là, un vaisseau atterrit devant nous. Un extraterrestre en sortit. C'était le Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. C'était un Andalite. C'était aussi mon père, comme je l'appris plus tard. Il nous avertit de la menace qui pesait sur notre Terre. Vous devez vous demander de qu'elle menace je parle, non ? En fait, d'autres extraterrestres, les Yirks, veulent prendre le contrôle de notre planète, ou plutôt, de nos corps.

Les Yirks ressemblent à des grosses limaces visqueuses et gluantes. Le genre de truc complètement inoffensif si on le lâche seul dans la nature. Mais ils peuvent l'être beaucoup moins. Il leur suffit de pénétrer dans le cerveau d'un être vivant par le conduit auditif pour en prendre le contrôle. Leurs victimes sont toujours présentes, ou plutôt, leur esprit devrais-je dire. Elles sont les simples spectatrices de leur vie qui ne l'est plus vraiment. Le Yirk fait tout à leur place. Manger, dormir, en passant par regarder la télé, aller à l'école et aux toilettes. Ils font tout, absolument tout. Sans oublier d'ajouter les diverses tortures mentales qu'ils font subir à leurs hôtes.

Comme pour Tom, le frère de Jake, M. Chapman, le directeur de notre collège, Eva, la mère de Marco. Eva. Dire qu'on la croyait morte. En réalité, elle est l'hôte de Vysserk Un, le plus puissant de tous les Vysserks. Sa mort n'avait été en fait qu'une monstrueuse comédie pour pouvoir fuir librement la Terre, afin de laisser Vysserk Trois prendre le contrôle de son invasion.

Nous appelons les êtres comme Tom et Eva des contrôleurs.

Un grand nombre de peuples sont inscrits sur le tableau de chasse des Yirks. Il y a les Hork-Bajirs, qui étaient des être pacifiques, malgré leur aspect terrifiant, avant l'arrivée des Yirks sur leur planète, les Taxxons, qui ressemblent plus à des milles-pattes géants fait de chewing-gum à la fraise qu'a autre chose. Mais les Taxxons, eux, sont les hôtes volontaires des Yirks. Car il existe aussi des personnes assez lâches et stupides pour faire vivre quelqu'un d'autre à leur place.

Ils ont essayé de contrôler les Leirans, mais nous les en avions empêchés. Mais maintenant, ils s'en prennent à nous. Pourquoi ?

Pour une raison toute bête. Nous sommes nombreux, faibles, et naïf.

Mais je m'égare.

Je disais donc qu'Elfangor nous averti de la présence des Yirks sur Terre. Comme il savait que nous ne pouvions rien faire contre eux, et qu'il aperçut un de leur vaisseau qui s'approchait de nous, il envoya Jake chercher un cube dans sont vaisseau. Le cube bleu. Celui qui donne le pouvoir de l'animorphe à toute personne qui le touche. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais renoncé à le toucher.

Tout le monde se vit acquérir cet étrange pouvoir. Ce pouvoir merveilleux qui est pourtant la cause de tous mes problèmes.

Les Yirks arrivaient. Elfangor nous ordonna de partir. Mais je restais quelques secondes de plus auprès de lui. C'était comme si nous étions aimantés. Il me demanda juste de lui parler de ma mère, de ma famille. Je lui répondit qu'elle était morte, mais que certaines personnes disaient qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle était folle. Il a eu l'air vraiment triste, et je peux comprendre pourquoi maintenant. Après ça, il me dit de rejoindre mes amis, que c'était eux désormais ma famille.

La suite fut un véritable cauchemar. Son assassina, la poursuite dans le chantier, son image qui me poursuivait tel un fantôme...

Depuis ce soir là nous sommes des Animorphs.

Le lendemain, je regardais tout le monde comme s'ils étaient des contrôleurs. Tous, sauf Delphine. C'était ma meilleure amie, et elle l'est toujours. Sa mère est Américaine, et son père Français, ce qui explique l'origine du prénom. Mais j'aurais du plus me méfier. Elle était un contrôleur. Ce qui prouve bien la force des Yirks.

Mais Delphine est une Animorphs elle aussi. Elle et son Yirk nous avaient sauvé il n'y a pas longtemps. Ils nous ont aidé à nous échapper du vaisseau Amiral Yirk. L'endroit où son Yirk l'avait emmenée pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Elle et Halmar étaient des alliés. Mais ils fonctionnaient différemment d'un Yirk et son hôte volontaire.

Leur contrat était de durée limitée si je puis dire. Halmar était plus un ennemi de son peuple qu'autre chose. Il sabotait des vaisseaux, faisait foirer les plants des Yirks et tout ce genre de choses. Delphine pouvait redevenir libre à tout moment, et Halmar se laisserait mourir. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Halmar mourrait en nous sauvant.

C'est à la suite de ça qu'elle est devenue l'une des nôtres. C'est une autre Xéna, c'est toujours ma meilleure amie, et j'espère que je suis toujours le sien.

Donc, si je récapitule, Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco, Delphine, sans oublier notre Andalite national Ax, que nous avions repêché au fond des mers, et moi sommes les seules personnes à pouvoir vous sauver. Pas vraiment rassurant non ?

- Hé Tobias ! Tu dors ou quoi ?

Ça c'était Rachel. Je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots en vous parlant d'elle. Elle est belle, que dis-je, magnifique, intelligente, bagarreuse, courageuse, sûre d'elle, et c'est l'une des rares personnes qui arrivent à faire abstraction de mon corps d'oiseau.

En un mot, je l'aime, et je n'ai pas peur de le dire.

Nous étions tous les deux sur la plage, il faisait presque nuit. J'étais dans mon animorphe humaine.

Et oui mon animorphe humaine ! Mon corps est celui d'un faucon, car l'animorphe a un revers de lame terrible : restez plus de deux heures dans une animorphe, et vous la garderez pour le restant de vos jours !

J'ai recouvert le pouvoir de l'animorphe grâce à un être aussi puissant qu'étrange, l'Ellimiste. Il me l'a redonné en échange de notre aide dans un plan pour libérer deux Hork-Bajirs. Un peu plus tard, il m'a renvoyé dans le passé pour que je puisse acquérir mon propre ADN.

- Ça fait une heure que je te parle est que tu ne me réponds pas !

- Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Sans lâcher ma main, Rachel se plaça devant moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal en ce moment.

- Tout va bien, mentis-je. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.

- Oh que si je m'en fais ! Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis que tu as morphosé en Elfangor. Tu crois que nous t'en voulons c'est ça ?

J'avais oublié de vous parler de ce petit détail. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Elfangor est mon père, et il se trouve qu'ayant le pouvoir de l'animorphe, j'ai aussi son ADN. Ne me demandez pas comment il est arrivé là, je ne le sais pas. Demandez plutôt à Ax, c'est lui qui m'a renseigné sur ce sujet. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que mon animorphe d'andalite n'est pas une animorphe, mais un deuxième corps, sans limite de temps, et avec lequel je peux morphoser sans passer par mon corps de faucon. J'ai aussi le caractère d'Elfangor et l'état d'esprit d'un andalite si je prends ce corps. En gros, je ne suis pas en animorphe, mais un Andalite.

- Mais non ! m'exclamai-je.

Mais si ! Bien sûr que je pensais qu'ils m'en voulaient ! Ils m'en voulaient d'avoir fait du mal à Ax, d'avoir laisser Vysserk Trois vivant lors de notre dernière rencontre alors qu'il était à ma mercie !

Rachel avait l'air furieuse.

- Si tu crois qu'on t'en veut, et bien crois-le. Reste dans ton coin et ne nous parle plus. Comme ça, avec un peu de chance, on oubliera pourquoi on t'en veut, ce qui, soit dit en passant, nous ignorons, et tu pourras retenter de nous parler. C'est inutile de te dire que ça ne marchera pas vu que nous t'aurons oublié complètement.

J'avais une boule dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait des mois que j'étais un faucon, et j'avais oublié comment donner une expression à mon visage. J'aurais voulu garder l'air impassible, mais cette dispute avec Rachel m'avait fait beaucoup plus de mal que je ne l'aurais cru.


	29. Le Virus 02

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

**2**

**J**e ne voulais pas que Rachel me voie pleurer, alors je lui ai lâché la main et je suis parti. Juste à temps. J'essayais de calmer ma respiration tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça. La même dispute avec une autre personne m'aurait fait un tout autre effet. Mais là, c'était Rachel.

Le soleil se couchait. Je me dirigeais vers le coin où j'avais morphosé. J'espérais que Rachel ne me suivrait pas.

- Tobias, attends ! cria-t-elle.

J'étais furieux contre elle. Elle ne me comprenait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas me comprendre !

- Lâche-moi !

- Tobias, reste avec moi. implora-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtai.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstine à croire que nous t'en voulons ? Tu nous as sauvé la vie ! Et celle d'Ax à deux reprises ! Et en faisant ça, tu as empêché les Yirks de connaître notre identité, me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Tu ne comprends pas...

- Non je ne te comprends pas ! Dis-moi ce que tu te reproche.

J' hésitais entre partir et tout lui dire. J'enlevais ma veste et la posais par-terre, je voulais démorphoser, mais en me relevant j'ai croisé le regard de Rachel. Elle avait l'air triste, elle se mordait la lèvre et avait les larmes aux yeux. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai craqué.

- Tu veux savoir ! Et bien voilà. J'ai fait du mal à Ax. Je n'ai pas tué Vysserk Trois ! J'aurais pu le faire ! J'aurais dû ! J'avais ma lame caudale contre sa gorge, il était seul, il était faible, mais je l'ai laissé !

- Ces arguments n'ont aucune valeur pour moi. Tu as été peut-être un peu brutal avec Ax, mais tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Et pour Vysserk Trois, je te comprends. Tu ne pouvais pas le tuer de sang-froid. C'est humain et andalite ! Je suis sûre que même Ax n'aurait pas pu le tuer de sang froid s'il n'avait pas l'obligation de le faire. Et dit toi que si tu l'avais tué, nous n'aurions pas Delphine dans notre petit groupe ! Et dit toi aussi que même si tu l'avais tué ça n'aurais rien changé. La Terre serait toujours envahie car il serait aussitôt remplacé.

Rachel avait raison. J'étais stupide. Mais j'étais toujours aussi mal.

- En fait Tobias, c'est à toi-même que tu en veux.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Rachel avait encore raison. Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger, puis elle mis son bras au creux du mien et m'entraîna vers le bord de l'eau.

Il faisait complètement nuit maintenant. Rachel frissonnait. Je dégageai mon bras, le mis autour de ses épaules, et lui frictionnais le sien.

- J'ai ma veste si tu veux ! lui proposai-je.

- Non, ça va. Je suis très bien comme ça, me répondit-elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et me dit :

- Tu sais Tobias, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Nous aurions tous agi pareil si nous avions été à ta place.

- Seulement vous n'êtes pas à ma place. Personne ne peut s'imaginer ce que c'est que d'être à ma place.

- S'il te plaît, ne pense pas ça. Nous t'aimons tous, nous avons tous besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, alors s'il te plaît, ne pense pas ça.

Elle avait relevé sa tête en disant ça. Elle me regardait, je la regardais. Je repensais à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se pencha vers moi, je me penchais vers elle...1

«Non Tobias, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Tu as quoi à lui offrir ? Des séances de vol gratuites ? Tu ne peux même pas aller au cinéma avec elle !» pensai-je.

Je tournais brusquement la tête. Rachel tourna la sienne. J'étais en train de me dire : « Quel con ! Mais quel con !» lorsqu'un point brillant illumina le ciel noir.

- Hey, demandai-je à Rachel, c'est quoi ça ?

Je lui montrais du doigt ce dont je parlais.

- Tu pense que c'est un vaisseau ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça avance vite. Trop vite pour être un vaisseau.

- Ouais ben, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça se dirige droit sur l'océan !

La météorite, - car s'en était une, j'en étais sûr - plongea à toute vitesse dans l'eau noire et froide de l'océan, en formant une énorme gerbe d'eau, qui éteignit le feu produit par son entrée dans l'atmosphère.

- Wouah ! Si je m'attendais à voir ça cette nuit ! s'exclama Rachel.

- On va voir?

Elle me jeta un regard complice.

- Bien-sûr, mais Jake serait furieux s'il l'apprenait ! dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

- Ce serait affreux ! lui répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle. Seulement, il n'est pas là pour le savoir.

- Ouais !

- Alors, dauphin ou requin ? lui demandais-je.

- Dauphin, j'ai envie de m'amuser !

Nous enlevâmes nos vêtements, les mîmes dans le sac de Rachel, et je commençais à démorphoser.

Mon corps tout entier se recouvrit de plumes, je me mis ensuite à rétrécir. Je lançai un coup d'œil à Rachel. Son expression avait changé. Elle avait encore l'air triste. Je savais pourquoi. Elle déteste penser que je suis désormais un faucon, que je ne veux pas redevenir humain.

Et oui, je ne veux pas redevenir humain. Pas seulement à cause de la guerre, mais surtout parce que la vie serait encore plus difficile. La vie en tant qu'humain n'a rien à m'apporter. Je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'amis à part les autres, et encore, ils cesseraient de me voir si je ne peux plus morphoser, et ensuite, comment je ferais pour me loger, avoir de l'argent pour manger, ne pas vivre comme un clochard tout simplement ! Si je voulais retourner au collège, il me faudrait trouver une excuse pour y aller sans que mon absence prolongée paraisse louche.

Un bec recourbé poussa sur mon visage qui n'en était plus un, et ça y était, j'avais démorphosé.

- Bon, viens sur mon épaule. Je nagerai aussi loin que je le pourrais, et ensuite, on pourra morphoser.

Tu es sûre que tu pourras y arriver ? L'eau n'est pas très chaude en hiver. 

**-** Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me pris délicatement et me percha sur son épaule. J'essayais de me maintenir en équilibre sans trop lui enfoncer mes serres dans la peau.

Elle entra dans l'eau en frissonnant. Elle s'enfonça progressivement dans l'eau jusqu'a en avoir à la taille, et elle se mit à nager.

- Ouh, que c'est froid. J'espère qu'on pourra morphoser rapidement, sinon je vais finir en glaçon, Dit-Rachel en essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

Rachel, calme-toi, essaie de respirer calmement. 

- Je... peux pppaas, rresspirrer !

Rachel morphose ! 

- Mais Tttobias...

Morphose je te dis ! 

Rachel ne répondit pas. Sa nage se fit plus lente.

Bon dieu Rachel ! 

Je me posais sur l'eau et morphosais de suite en cachalot. De cette façon, elle pourrait se reposer sur mon dos, et morphoser ensuite.

Rachel commença à plonger quand j'avais effectué la moitié de mon animorphe, mais j'avais une taille suffisante pour pouvoir la porter. Je plongeais et passais sous elle. Je remontais rapidement et criais pour qu'elle se réveille tout en nageant vers le bord de l'eau.

RACHEL !!! REVEILLE-TOI RACHEL JE T'EN SUPLIE !!! 

Elle toussa douloureusement et bougea sur mon dos.

- Tobias ! Arrête de nager, tu vas t'échouer !

Pour ma part c'est déjà fait. Descends de là que je démorphose. Au fait, content de te revoir parmi nous. 

**- **Merci.

Je démorphosais. Rachel était toute pâle. Elle avait froid bien qu'elle voulait ne pas le montrer. Mais elle ne peut rien me cacher. Rien.

Non, Rachel, on n'y retournera pas ! 

- Et pourquoi ?

Tu as failli te noyer je te rappelle ! Je t'ai déjà vu mourir une fois alors je n'ai pas envie de te voir transformée en le sosie de Léonardo Dicaprio ! 2****

Rachel avait l'air contrariée. Elle remuait la tête de gauche à droite comme à chaque fois qu'on ne lui donne pas raison.

Allez viens, il faut qu'on rentre. 

Rachel commença à morphoser en Grand duc.

Heu... on fait comment pour le sac ? 

- T'es vraiment décidé à m'énerver ce soir hein !

Elle démorphosa. Pendant ce temps, je commençais à morphoser en humain, et à avoir une sacrée envie de vomir...

* * *

1 Je sais, ils se sont déjà embrassés, mais vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le romantisme de K.A, alors svp, faites comme s'il ne s'était encore rien passé de concret entre eux, en plus, ça le fera mieux pour euh…vous verrez bien !!! ;-)))

2 Voir « Le Secret d'Elfangor »


	30. Le Virus 03

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

**3**

-**T**obias, ça ne va pas ?

- Non-non, tout va très bien, mentis-je.

En fait, tout allait à part mon affreux mal de tête et une envie de vomir horrible. Mais bon, je n'allais pas ennuyer Rachel avec ça.

- On y va ! lui-dis-je en prenant son sac à dos.

- Je te suis.

Nous partîmes à pieds, jusque chez elle. Aucun autre évènement ne s'est passé pendant la nuit. Bien sûr, je me sentais toujours aussi mal, autant physiquement que mentalement, mais je réussis quand même à m'endormir.

C'était le lendemain matin que tout se compliqua. Cassie vint me voir pour m'annoncer que Jake nous avez tous convoqués l'après midi dans la grange, et que ça avait l'air urgent.

Bon, ok. Il me suffisait du tuer le temps jusque là.

Je pouvais sois manger, sois aller taper la causette avec Axos. Ma décision se porta sur le second choix. Mais le plus dur serait de trouver Ax. Quoiqu'un grand extraterrestre bleu ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu dans nos vertes forêts.

Je le trouvais quand même assez rapidement. Il faut dire qu'il ne bougeait pas, ou alors lentement. J'étais inquiet pour lui. J'avais déjà été un andalite, et je connais tout de leur comportement. Et je peux vous dire qu'Ax n'était pas un andalite heureux.

Axos ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

Rien, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. 

Il me cachait quelque chose, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je savais que les andalites n'étaient pas du genre à se plaindre, mais à le voir comme il était, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

Ax, si tu es malade il faut me le dire ok ! 

C rien, j'ai juste un voile blanc devant les tentacules. 

Tu me prends pour qui Ax ? Je sais ce que ça veut dire, t'as déjà oublié ? 

Et là, sans savoir pourquoi, c moi qui eu un voile devant les yeux. Un voile noir. J'étais « tombé dans les pommes » comme on dit.

- Tobias, ça va ?

Hein, quoi ? Je suis où ? 

- Tout va bien Tobias, tu es chez moi.

Je regardais mieux la personne qui me parlait. C'était Cassie. J'étais sur une petite table en bois dans un coin de la grange. J'avais une attelle à mon aile droite.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demandais-je.

- Ax m'a raconté que tu étais venu le voir et que t'étais évanoui. Tu es tombé de ta branche, et il t'a amené ici.

Il est où ? 

- Il est reparti. Pourquoi ?****

Enfin Cassie, tu n'as rien vu ! Ax est malade !

Je sais, je n'ai pas été très poli sur ce coup là. Mais je savais qu'Ax n'allait pas bien, et je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça.

Cassie, porte-moi jusqu'à la forêt s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas voler dans cet état. 

- D'accord.

Elle me prit dans ses bras comme si j'avais été un petit bébé, et me transporta dans la forêt.

- Je viens avec toi. Je serai plus utile qu'en t'attendant sagement.

Comme tu veux. 

Je commençais à morphoser avec une certaine appréhension. La dernière fois que j'avais morphosé avec une aile cassée n'est pas vraiment un bon souvenir. J'avais atrocement souffert. C'était sûrement dû à la distorsion temporelle qui nous avait envoyés chez les dinos, mais ça m'avais fait vraiment très mal.

Mes plumes prirent une teinte bleutée, mes ailes s'allongèrent rapidement. J'étais soulagé de ne sentir aucune douleur aiguë provenant de mon aile.

Cassie sembla surprise du choix de mon animorphe, mais elle ne fit aucune objection. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui peut mieux trouver un Andalite qu'un autre Andalite !

Mes ailes continuèrent à grandir et mes pattes aussi. Mon cou s'allongea brusquement, et une paire de petits bras en sortirent. Au fur et à mesure, mon torse se forma, comme s'il avait été bloqué dans mon cou démesurément long. Ma queue s'allongea et se munit d'une lame.

Je regardais Cassie. Enfin, j'essayais.

Je suis sûr toi Tobias, j'ai morphosé en mouche. 

Très bien. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Ax. 

Je m'élançais dans la forêt. Je cherchais un endroit sombre et frais. Un endroit où le soleil n'éblouirait pas Ax, et avec de la nourriture et de l'eau à proximité. C'est dans un endroit comme celui-là que j'irais si j'étais malade. Et heureusement, je savais où il se trouvait.

Je me mis à tracer comme un malade à travers les arbres jusqu'à un petit groupe d'arbres près d'un ruisseau. C'était à cet endroit là que je pensais.

Je regardais partout. Personne.

Ax n'était pas là.


	31. Le Virus 04

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

** 4**

**S**'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'arriver ?

Je partais comme une flèche à l'endroit où je l'avais vu le matin même. Personne. Je fouillais les alentours.

TOBIAS !!! 

Hein ! Quoi ? ! 

Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe une seconde ! 

C'était Cassie. Elle avait l'air d'avoir mis un moment avant d'avoir mon attention.

Quoi ? 

Tout ! Ce que l'on fait, où tu pense trouver Ax, et pourquoi Rachel avait l'air si bouleversée quand je l'ai appelée hier soir. 

Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même ! Pour l'instant je suis occupé ! 

Ça me faisait un drôle d'effet d'avoir parlé ainsi à Cassie, mais je n'allais pas m'embarrasser avec ses questions. Ma priorité numéro un était de retrouver Ax.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi j'étais si inquiet pour lui non ? Quand un andalite a les tentacules voilés, ça signifie en général qu'il est très malade. Ça ne pouvait pas être la glande Tria, Cassie lui avait déjà enlevé. Il pouvait être atteint neurologiquement, ou avoir un problème cellulaire. Et ce genre de problèmes pour tout être vivant, signifie la mort.

Un mouvement furtif.

J'avançais discrètement. C'était un loup qui venait de passer, j'en étais sûr. J'entendis un grognement. Je courus dans sa direction. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !!!

J'étais à mis-chemin entre l'endroit où j'avais laissé Ax le matin, et son scoop. Je ne voyais personne, la forêt était trop dense. Ax avait bien choisi l'endroit pour placer sa cachette.

Un mouvement rapide, trop pour être celui d'un loup. Un cri plaintif. Celui d'un loup cette fois-ci.

Tobias ! Explique-moi ce qui se passe à la fin ! 

Chuuuuuut !!! donnais-je à Cassie en guise de réponse.

Je m'élançais dans la direction des bruits en question. Quelques fougèrent étaient brisées. Ax avait du tomber, puis se relever, et retomber. Oui, Ax. Car à moins que je ne sois fou, c'était bien lui qui était par-terre et tentant de se défendre contre un groupe de loup affamé qui voulaient se servir de lui comme déjeuné.

Un des loups était à l'écart. Il lui manquait la queue. Ce devait être lui que j'avais entendu crier tout à l'heure.

Tobias, je sens une odeur de sang ! Je t'en pris dis-moi ce qui se passe enfin ! 

J'ai trouvé Ax, il se fait attaquer par des loups. C'est le sang de l'un d'eux que de sens. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas mort, mais il fera un petit séjour chez toi. 

Ça fait combien de temps que je suis en Animorphe ? 

Heu, une heure trois quarts. 

Bon, je vais démorphoser et remorphoser en ours blanc pour leur faire peur. 

Bon, maintenant, il fallait que je sauve Ax en faisant peur aux loups. Et sans leur faire mal pour ne pas plus énerver Cassie qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je fonçais droit dans le tas...et puis plus rien.


	32. Le Virus 05

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

** 5**

-**T**obias ! Tobias réveille-toi !

Hein quoi ? Je suis où ? 

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tobias, tu es dans la forêt, encore en animorphe d'andalite. Nous sommes tous là, et Erek aussi.

J'essayais de mieux voir la personne qui me parlait malgré le voile blanc qui était placé devant les yeux.

C'était Rachel. Je lui souriais pour la rassurer tout en essayant de me relever. Je me tins quelques secondes contre un arbre et commençais à démorphoser.

Les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais une bête étrange, sauf Rachel qui avait le même air que la veille, et Delphine qui serrait les points et avait l'air de vouloir taper dans quelque chose.

Heu, commençais-je, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Et où est Ax ? 

- Ax est en sécurité dans son scoop, mais ce que nous a appris Erek ne va te faire spécialement plaisir, me dit Jake. En fait, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu sois atteint d'une maladie inconnue, en fait, nous le sommes tous, mais toi, Ax et Rachel êtes les plus atteints.

Erek prit la parole :

- Tout les yirks sont très inquiet pour leur Vysserk, qui est lui aussi atteint de cette maladie. J'ai pu savoir qu'elle contamine seulement les personnes possédant le pouvoir de l'animorphe, et...

- Comme par hasard ! le coupa Marco.

Mais, comment avons-nous pu l'attraper ? 

- La météorite, me répondit Erek. C'est elle qui en était la porteuse.

- Je leur ai dit que nous étions à la plage hier soir, me fis Rachel.

Elle s'assit brusquement et mis sa main sur son front.

- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Cassie en s'accroupissant à coté d'elle.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un peu la tête qui tourne.

Elle agit comment cette maladie ? demandais-je à Erek. 

- Elle fragilise toutes les cellules qui ont subit une transformation par la morphose. Les personnes contaminées ne ressentent que des mots de tête, des vertiges, les plus atteintes s'évanouissent parfois.

Donc, si je comprends bien, se sont moi, et ensuite Rachel et Ax qui sommes les plus atteints. 

- Oui, malheureusement.

Delphine leva la tête vers lui et le regarda comme si tout était de sa faute.

- Vous ne savez pas tout, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Ce virus, car s'en est bien un, attaque les cellules de manière bien plus sophistiquée. Il les détruit méthodiquement, de façon à ce que le corps ne puisse plus en fabriquer de nouvelles, et que les autres meurent toutes en même temps.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Cassie. Une cellule n'a pas une durée de vie assez longue pour attendre que les autres soient dans le même état qu'elle !

- Ce virus est un sadique, lui répondit Delphine. Il allongera la vie des vieilles cellules autant que possible. Le malade croie juste avoir la grippe, mais lorsque toutes les cellules sont contaminées, il tombe dans une sorte de petit coma, et ensuite, il meurt d'un coup. Il n'a pas le temps de souffrir.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? lui demanda Jake d'un air soupçonneux.

- J'ai beaucoup d'expérience, lui répondit-elle en souriant tristement. C'était Halmar qui m'avait raconté tout ça. Il avait fait une expédition sur une planète au Nord de la galaxie. Le Prince Sierra était le second Andalite contrôleur ayant le pouvoir de l'animorphe. C'était lui qui était chargé de l'expédition. S'il réussissait, il allait passer au grade supérieur, Vysserk Onze. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'explorer la planète, la mort l'emporta en premier. Son corps fut ensuite étudié. Sa mort subite intéressait beaucoup les scientifiques du conseil des Treize. Ils découvrirent alors que toutes ses cellules étaient mortes en même temps du même virus, toutes. Personne n'était capable de savoir à quelle cellule appartenait à quel organe, c'était comme si le corps du Prince Sierra était une grande bassine pleine de cellules en vrac. Le Vysserk Douze est mort en même temps que son hôte, comme à chaque fois que l'on tue un contrôleur.

Nous commencions à prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Nous étions en train de mourir petit à petit. Ce virus qui était à l'intérieur de nos corps aidait les anciennes cellules à vivre tandis qu'il contaminait les nouvelles. Il attendait qu'elles en soient toutes au même stade pour arrêter de leur prodiguer les soins qui étaient nécessaire à leur vie. Et là, nous-nous écroulerions sans pouvoir réagir, nous serions morts.

- En clair, nous sommes tous bon, dit tristement Marco.

Delphine s'approcha de lui et lui serra le bras aussi discrètement qu'elle puisse être capable de l'être, c'est à dire, pas beaucoup, mais personne ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

Ce geste me fis sourire. Delphine voulait depuis un moment sortir avec Marco. Avant, à chaque fois qu'il s'intéressait à elle, Emy faisait comme si ne rien était, si bien que le pauvre Marco laissa tomber. Mais maintenant, je pense qu'elle se sentait prête à être avec lui. Surtout en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à crever.

Elle me regarda alors et dit :

- Il y a peut-être un moyen.


	33. Le Virus 06

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

** 6**

- **Q**uel moyen ? voulu immédiatement savoir Marco.

- A cette époque, lui répondit Delphine, les Yirks cherchèrent un antidote à ce virus. Mais personne n'a jamais su s'il avait été découvert.

- Attendez deux secondes s'il vous plaît, dit Erek.

Nous-nous tournâmes vers lui. il était figé, les yeux de son hologramme semblaient perdus dans le vide. Il resta dans cet état pendant une dizaine de secondes environ, puis, il nous fit un grand sourire.

- Excusez-moi de cette absence momentanée, mais, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que cet antidote existe bel et bien et que je sais où il se trouve ! dit-il comme s'il nous donnait le gros lot à la loterie.

- Il est où ? demandions-nous tous en même temps.

- Heu, dans le vaisseau Amiral de Vysserk Trois.

Notre joie s'effaça d'un seul coup.

-Vous pourriez essayer d'y aller.

- Mais comment ? demanda Cassie.

- Un vaisseau cafard doit venir sur Terre ce soir. Il ramène un scientifique qui est chargé de « raviver » l'antidote.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? lui demanda Rachel.

La seule réponse d'Erek fut :

- Chey-net.

- Ha.

- Nous allons le faire, dit Jake d'un ton froid, inhabituel.

D'habitude, il nous propose un vote. Mais je suppose qu'il savait que nous allions tous répondre oui. De toute façon, mort pour mort, qu'est-ce que nous avions à y perdre ?

- Ok, fit Erek. Le vaisseau arrive ce soir vers neuf heures. Il atterrira dans une clairière pas très loin d'ici. Un hélicoptère attendra le scientifique.

- J'ai un plan qui risque de te plaire Rachel ! dit Jake en essayant de prendre un air enjoué. Nous attendrons ce cafard en animorphes de combat. Nous-nous débrouillerons pour avoir l'accès libre au vaisseau, et Delphine et Ax nous conduirons au vaisseau Amiral. Ensuite nous trouverons l'antidote, et nous nous l'injecterons dans le cafard qui nous ramènera chez nous.

Ce que Jake voulait dire par « se débrouiller » c'était s'occuper, autrement dit tuer des Hork-Bajirs et assommer le scientifique. Nous n'avions pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle !

Rachel sourit faiblement. Même la perspective d'une baston ne la rendait pas plus joyeuse que ça.

- Bon, continua Jake, rentrons chez nous. Préparez le terrain avec vos parents, j'ai besoin de vous tous ok ! Rendez-vous dans trois heures !

Ils partirent tous. Jake avec Cassie, Delphine avec Marco, Rachel était encore là.

Ça va aller ? lui demandais-je.

- J'ai peur Tobias. Tout le monde veut que je sois courageuse, mais moi aussi j'ai peur ! Avant je pouvais voir le danger par mes propres yeux, le combattre. Mais maintenant, il est en moi et je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre !

Tout se passera bien, je t'assure ! Nous allons trouver cet antidote et tout ira bien, tu verras ! 

- J'espère que tu as raison.

Oui, moi aussi ajoutais-je en moi-même.

Lorsque Rachel fut partie, je suis allé voir Ax et lui ai tout raconté. Il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, mais il était dans le même état d'horreur que nous.

Mourir, non, pas comme ça. me dit-il.

Personne ne va mourir Ax-man, nous allons nous en sortir. 

Il baissa les tentacules, et continua lentement :

Ma famille ne saura même pas que je suis mort. 

Mais Vysserk Trois le sera peut-être, non ! 

S'il n'arrive pas à prendre l'antidote oui, mais ça ne sera pas de ma lame, et c'est ça qui me dérange le plus. Si notre mission rate, je n'aurai pas pu venger mon frère. 

On aurait pu croire Ax plus fort face à la mort, mais je le connais. Il avait peur d'une mort invisible, dont il ne pouvait pas se défendre, tout comme Rachel, mais c'était avant-tout l'honneur de sa famille qui le dérangeait.

Il piétinait furieusement et lança brusquement qu'il partait courir. Ax détala comme une flèche, et la seule chose dont je fus capable de penser fut que si j'avais été une Andalite, Ax aurait été un bon parti.

Je planais jusqu'a la sortie du scoop, et m'envolais lentement. Il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air. J'avais faim. C'est bête à dire, mais je n'avais pas mangé depuis le matin.

J'allais jusqu'a ma clairière et me posais sur ma branche. Une grosse souris mangeait une noix. Elle était bien en chair, lente, une proie très facile, sûrement la plus facile que je n'avais jamais vu.

Je m'envolai, calculai mon angle de tir et fondit sur ma proie. Soudain mes ailes ne répondirent plus. Je faisais la roue et autres cabriole dans les airs et m'écrasai lamantablement sur le sol. Je sentis une douleur aiguë, et puis, une fois de plus : plus rien, encore dans les pommes.


	34. Le Virus 07

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

** 7 **

**J**e me réveillai brusquement, il faisait nuit ! Quelle heure était-il ?

J'essayais de bouger mes ailes. Aïe ! La gauche était cassée par l'impact. Je levais la tête et vis un grand duc affamé qui plongeait sur moi. Pas d'autres solutions, avec mon aile cassée, la nuit, et un grand duc à mes trousses je ne pouvais que morphoser. J'avais deux possibilités : soit je morphosais en chouette Harfang et le grand duc m'embrochait de toute façon et même si j'en réchappais, je ne serai pas très utile pour les autres, soit je morphosais en andalite et dans ce cas le hibou aurait peur et je serais bien plus utile dans ce corps. Donc pas la peine de deviner en quoi j'allais morphoser.

Je me concentrais sur le changement de taille avant tout. Mes plumes devinrent bleue et mes pattes rugueuses grandirent d'un seul coup. Ma queue s'allongea et se munit d'une lame. Cela avait suffit à effrayer le grand duc. Je m'écrasai encore par terre, il me manquai encore une paire de pattes. Je me relevais rapidement après leur apparition, et courus jusqu'a la clairière où nous avions rendez-vous. Grâce à ma capacité à décompter le temps je pouvais savoir qu'il était neuf heures, et grâce à mon optimisme naturel, je pouvais sentir que tout allait mal se passer.

Je courrais aussi vite que je le pouvais, je devais arriver avant que les autres ne partent.

J'étais arrivé à destination, mais je ne voyais personne.

Tobias, c'est Jake ! Nous sommes là, en animorphe de combat. Le cafard est en retard, et l'hélico et à l'autre bout de la clairière. 

Oui c'est bon, je le vois ! 

Il y avait effectivement un hélicoptère droit devant moi. Le pilote avait laissé les phares allumés, sûrement pour que le cafard le repère.

Tobias tu étais où enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement ! me cria Rachel en parole mentale privée.

Car la parole mentale, c'est comme un e-mail. Vous pouvez en faire profiter tout le monde, ou juste à certaines personnes seulement.

Désolé, mais j'avais mes raisons ! lui répondis-je.

Et je peux savoir lesquelles ? 

Non et fiche-moi la paix ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez de pression pour que tu me gueule dessus en plus ! 

Excuse-moi Tobias, mais j'avais peur que tu ne sois... 

Oui ben je ne suis pas mort, je vais même très bien. répliquai-je plus durement que je n'aurais voulu.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache pour mes ailes. J'étais sûr que leur paralysie passagère était due à ce virus, et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

Et les gars, il est là. nous informa Marco.

Un vaisseau cafard était en plein milieu de la clairière. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, un Taxxon en sorti, suivi de trois Hork-Bajirs.

Du gâteau ! s'exclama Delphine trop sûre d'elle.

Delphine s'il te plait non ! se plaignit Marco. Fais pas comme Rachel je t'en supplie, ne deviens pas une folle-furieuse comme elle! 

Tu vas te recevoir le pied de la folle-furieuse où je pense, et pas du côté ou ça fait le moins mal ! 

Ça faisait du bien de les entendre se chamailler. C'est quand ils ne le font pas que ça va vraiment mal. Et on ne peut pas dire que ça allait vraiment bien non-plus.

Prince Jake ? demanda Ax.

Rachel ? demanda Jake

Allons-y !!! s'exclama cette dernière.

J'avais repéré quel Hork-Bajir j'allais tuer. Je savais déjà où et comment j'allais planter ma lame dans son ventre pour le voir se vider de ses entrailles. J'avais soif de carnage, et j'allais me servir. Je voulais me défouler, je n'allais pas me gêner.

Je fonçais droit sur mon Hork-Bajir. Delphine dans son animorphe d'ours blanc s'occupait de l'hélico, Rachel venait de finir de s'occuper de son Hork-Bajir, Jake mordait le sien.

J'étais enfin en face du mien. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, je lui plantais verticalement ma lame caudale dans le ventre et coupais tout : boyaux, estomac... le tout se répandit sur le sol en dégageant une odeur immonde. Je lui coupais la tête pour m'assurer qu'il était bien mort et partait voir les autres. Marco avait assommé le scientifique, tout le monde était réuni autour.****

Delphine était assise par terre, ses yeux d'ours écarquillés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je.

C'est, c'est la mère de, c'est la mère de Julie. me répondit-elle en bégayant.

Je connaissais bien Julie. C'était la meilleure amie fille de Delphine, elles se connaissaient depuis la France. Pour moi, c'était une bonne copine. Je la voyais au collège quand je restais avec Delphine.

Tu crois que... 

Mais non ! répliquais-je, Julie n'est pas un contrôleur compris ! 

Les autres ne disaient rien. Delphine était maintenant énervée, et ils savaient tous qu'il ne fallais rien lui dire pendant ces moments là. Personne ne pouvait lui parler sauf...

Marco ? lui demandais-je en privé.

Quoi ? me répondit-il d'un air visiblement peiné.

Tu peux lui parler toi. 

Oui, une engueulade avec Delphine, c'est tout se dont j'ai besoin en ce moment ! 

Je sais que toi elle t'écoutera ! 

Et pourquoi pas toi ! 

Tu le sais très bien ! 

Ok, mais si elle se défoule sur moi...

Marco n'eu même pas le temps de lui parler qu'elle courait déjà vers le cafard.

FLASH !!!

Des projecteurs s'allumèrent, nous éclairant ainsi que deux vaisseaux cafards qui devaient être camouflés.

On aurait du s'en douter, fit Marco. Vysserk Trois sait que nous sommes contaminés et que nous chercherions à nous emparer de l'antidote. Donc, il a prévu que nous nous servirions du cafard, donc, il a triplé la garde. 

Et merde !!! Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! s'exclama Rachel.

Regardez, nous fit Cassie, les vaisseaux s'ouvrent. 

En effet, les cafards s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir une quinzaine de Hork-Bajirs, plus une dizaine de Taxons chacun.

Les gars, fis-je, on est vraiment dans la merde là ! 


	35. Le Virus 08

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

** 8**

**A** peine ! me dit Marco avec son sarcasme habituel. Moi je suis sûr que Rachel n'en fera qu'une bouchée. 

Ouais, ben moi je n'en suis pas si sûre. répondit cette dernière.

Bon, quand vous voulez on passe à l'attaque ! 

Delphine.

Nous étions maintenant encerclés. Notre seule chance était de pouvoir aller jusqu'a un vaisseau, et partir.

Bon, j'en ai marre d'attendre, je fonce ! nous lança Delphine en courant vers un Hork-Bajir.

Elle était folle ! Ils étaient tous armés ! Mais elle ne semblait pas sentir les rayons Dracon qui fusaient sur sa peau.

Je décidais d'aller l'aider. Je coupais la tête d'un Hork-Bajir d'un coup de lame bien placé et senti une affreuse sensation de douleur qu'une brûlure venait de laisser sur mon torse. Ce n'était pas très profond. On pouvait voir un bout d'os ou deux, mais c'était tout, le Hork-Bajir qui m'avait tiré dessus avait un oeil en moins.

Moi qui voulais du carnage, j'en avais plein à ma portée. Marco retenait ce qu'il pouvait de son estomac et de ses boyaux, certain corps d'Hork-Bajir morts convulsionnaient encore et même certain bras coupé rampaient par terre en bougeant leurs doigts.

Je ne délire pas ! Ça avait fait à peu près pareil chez Delphine une fois. Nous étions partis en France chez son père, et nous devions tuer des poulets. Et que vous me croyez ou non, ils couraient encore une fois la tête coupée, et tombaient une bonne fois pour toutes cinq minutes après. Des fois nous-nous amusions à courir après, mais ça, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Jake avait une patte en moins, Cassie était brûlée de partout. Quant à Ax, il était ouvert de partout, les deux tentacules en moins et lui aussi, les boyaux à l'air. Des Taxxons gisaient sur le sol en dégageant une odeur pire que celle d'un millier de punaises écrasées.

J'en aurais vomi si j'avais eu une bouche, et surtout si mes boyaux ne sortaient pas de mon ventre à mesure que j'avançais. Rachel était ensanglantée. Une patte en moins et la joue arrachée. Je pouvais nettement voir sa mâchoire !

Les oiseaux nocturnes étaient tous partis, effrayaient par nos cris que nous n'avions pas le cœur de garder secret. Nous étions en train de perdre. Nous allions tous mourir, et pas de la façon la plus douce. Tobias l'andalite s'en fichait complètement, il allait mourir dans l'honneur, mais Tobias l'humain aurait préféré mourir plus naturellement, auprès de Rachel. Mais j'étais dans mon corps d'andalite, alors je continuais à me battre en redoublant d'effort.

Les Hork-Bajirs s'arrêtèrent soudain. Je me retournais. Un autre Hork-Bajir arrivait, à part que celui-ci était rouge, avec des lames gris-métal.

- Les gars, c'est mois Erek ! Je viens d'apprendre ce que le Vysserk avait prévu pour vous empêcher de vous emparer de l'antidote. Alors je suis venu, j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous être utile.

Il regardait stupidement la scène et surtout le Hork-Bajir qui était devant lui. Ce dernier essaya de lui donner un coup de lame, mais il ne fis que les briser sans faire reculer son ennemi. Le mec en rouge, c'était bien notre Erek !

- Pousse-toi tu me gène ! dit-il d'un ton triste à un Hork en le prenant délicatement par les avant-bras et en le mettant sur le côté.

- Xéna ! dit-il pour que les Yirks ne devinent pas que Rachel est humaine. Viens près de moi, je sais que tu as une animorphe capable de te défendre, contre tout ce monde. Et vous autre aussi, tous ceux qui possèdent un éléphant ou un truc dans ce genre, venez tous ici !

Rachel, Jake, Marco, Cassie, Ax, Delphine et moi rejoignîmes Erek sous le regard toujours aussi surpris des Hork-Bajirs.

Pas vraiment discret ton hologramme mec ! fit Marco.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous me preniez pour l'un d'eux. Vous pouvez démorphoser, nous dit-il après nous avoir observés d'une mine peinée. Autant qu'un Hork puisse avoir l'air peiné.

- Je vais étendre mon hologramme. Les Hork-Bajirs croiront que je vous bats. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux !

Lorsqu'il étendit son hologramme, nous le vîmes sous sa forme originelle. Un assemblement ingénieux de plaques d'acier trempé et d'ivoire qui faisait penser à un grand chien debout sur ses pattes arrières. Erek King est en effet un androïde, un Chey. Sa race fut créée par une espèce désormais éteinte, les Pémalites.

Les Pémalites étaient évolués à un point qu'ils ne connaissaient plus la guerre, ils ne pensaient qu'à jouer, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont créé les Cheys. Pour jouer avec eux. Ils ne savaient plus ce que c'était que la guerre, et c'est pour ça que, quand Crayac a lâché ses hurleurs sur leur planète, ils n'ont rien pu faire d'autre que de se regarder mourir.

Après le génocide des Pémalites par Crayak et ses hurleurs, quelques Cheys sont venu sur la Terre, qui n'était encore habité que de primates à cette époque-là. Ils ont ensuite greffé ce qu'ils appellent «l'essence des Pémalites» sur les loups, ce qui a donné les chiens. Depuis, Erek et les autres se font passer pour des humains en projetant un hologramme en permanence autour d'eux. Ils arrivent à se faire passer pour des contrôleurs et sont contre la violence. Ce sont des alliés de choix. Mieux vaut les avoirs de son côté, je le sais car j'ai déjà vu Erek à l'œuvre une seule fois, et ça m'a suffit.

- Je disais donc que vous pouvez démorphoser pour prendre une forme plus volumineuse pour, comment dire...écraser tout le monde.

Ça m'a étonné d'entendre ça de la part d'Erek, lui qui est, comme je viens de vous le dire, contre la violence !

T'as mangé quoi au petit déjeuner ? De l'huile de chez « Scream » ou quoi ? s'exclama Marco.

Scream ? demanda Ax. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de nourriture ? 

Oui, c'est d'ailleurs de ça que se nourri le petit cerveau de Marco tous les jours ! plaisanta-Rachel.

En tous cas, ce n'est pas moi qui bave devant une photo de Tobias tous les soirs ! rétorqua Marco à qui j'avais envie de tordre le cou.

- Si tu continue Marco, tu va te le prendre mon pied, tu vas voir ! répliqua Rachel qui avait démorphosé, et qui tournait au rouge coquelicot.

Delphine et Marco se tenaient près l'un de l'autre, ainsi que Jake et Cassie.****

Manifestement, tout le monde voyait l'espoir renaître.


	36. Le Virus 09

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

** 9**

**L**'hologramme d'Erek avait l'air de bien fonctionner. Les Hork-Bajirs applaudissaient leur mystérieux congénère qui arrivait à mettre les résistants andalite hors d'état de nuire.

Delphine commença à morphoser en éléphant.

Tiens ! Je ne savais pas que tu en avais acquis un ! 

- Le l'ai fait récemment. C'est une femelle, elle s'appelle « Mama-Douba. »

- Désolé de t'interrompre Delphine, fis Jake, mais j'ai autre chose à te proposer.

- Quoi ?

- Il faudrait que tu ailles faire démarrer le vaisseau pendant que nous-nous occupons de tous ce petit monde.

Elle continua à morphoser.

Non,fit-elle, pourquoi ça serait à moi et pas à Ax ? C'est parce que je suis nouvelle c'est ça ? Tu t'imagine que parce que je suis nouvelle, je ne peux pas supporter les mêmes horreurs que vous ! Et bien sache une chose mon petit Jake. J'ai vu au moins autant d'horreur que toi. J'ai vu des humains, des Hork-Bajirs se faire torturer, j'ai vu comment ceux qui déçoivent le Vysserk sont donnés aux Taxxons, j'ai entendu leurs cris. Alors ce n'est pas un Taxxon écrasé qui va me faire peur ok ! 

Non, je pensais juste que tu avais plus d'expérience qu'Ax pour piloter un cafard, ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs. continua Jake maintenant en rhinocéros.

Je le comprenais, mais je comprenais Delphine aussi. Lui, il savait qu'elle pouvait piloter un cafard, elle savait le faire, et Ax avait beaucoup de mal pour faire ça. Mais Delphine, elle, voulais se défouler. Je comprenais ce sentiment, il m'habitait en ce moment même, mais Jake avait raison, elle devait y aller.

Delphine, il a raison. Vas-y. 

Nous commençâmes à morphoser. Marco voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il hésitait.

Vas-y, dit-le ! lui dit-je en privé.****

Il me regarda puis on regard se posa sur Delphine qui démorphosait.

- Bon, en tous cas, moi j'y vais dans ce cafard. Je vais essayer de le faire marcher, j'espère tout simplement qu'il n'y a pas de bouton d'autodestruction. Car, avait ma chance habituelle, je suis sûre que se sera sur celui-là que j'appuierais en premier.

Delphine le regarda d'un air surpris et ajouta.

- Bon, ok je viens avec toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu explose. Heu, que tu fasses tout exploser.

Super ! fit Jake. Donc, on écrase tout le monde, on démorphose pour entrer dans le cafard et lorsque nous serons arrivés nous morphoserons en mouche pour passer inaperçus dans le vaisseau. Delphine, tu pense que tu pourras t'y repérer ? 

- Ouais-ouais, ça devrait être possible.

Bon, et bien, sortons de l'hologramme, la séance de castagne va commencer ! 

COOL ! ! ! s'exclama Rachel visiblement ravie.


	37. Le Virus 10

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

** 10**

**J**e ne vis pas Delphine Marco et Erek lorsqu'ils s'introduisirent dans le cafard, mais par contre, je pouvais voir la mine surprise des Hork-Bajirs et des rares Taxxons restants lorsque nous sommes sortis de l'hologramme.

SPLATCH ! ! !

Rachel écrasa un Taxxon.

BOOM ! ! !

Jake venait de foncer dans un Hork-Bajir. Ses entrailles volaient dans les airs, c'était atroce. Et ça puait c'était horrible !

CRRRRRAC ! BOUM !!!

Ça c'était le bruit de la défense d'Ax quand elle s'était brisée, fatiguée de supporter trois Hork-Bajirs et un bout de Taxxon.

Je venais d'écrabouiller deux Hork-Bajirs. Il devait encore en rester une dizaine Jusqu'a ce que Rachel s'amuse à sauter dessus, de l'un à l'autre, comme une malade.

Hey ! Calme-toi Rachel ! lui fis-je.

Laisse moi faire. Je leur fais payer pour tout ce que Taylor t'a fait subir ! 

Taylor. Encore un mauvais souvenir. Je ne les compte plus maintenant. Taylor est en fait un sous-vysserk qui s'était amusée à me torturer un max. J'ai failli en crever, et Rachel n'a toujours pas digéré ça.

Heu, Rachel ? fit Cassie d'un air peiné pour son amie.

Quoi ! répondit-elle d'un ton plutôt agressif.

Puis, en voyant que tout le monde le regardait elle dit :

Pardon, mais j'étais énervée, j'avais besoin de tous les écraser. 

La scène était horrible.

Il y avait du sang partout. Du sang des boyaux, des cœurs et un tas d'autres organes qui n'avaient pas été conçus pour être écrasés, broyés et hachés.

Allons-y. fis Jake d'un ton morose.

Moi, j'étais plutôt content. Nous avions détruit nos ennemis et de ce fait, nous allions pouvoir continuer notre plan. Ça, c'était la partie optimiste de l'andalite que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'explorer.

Le moteur du cafard se mit à vrombir doucement. Delphine l'avait mis en marche.

- Hé les gars, nous cria Marco en passant la tête à l'extérieur, grouillez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

Je démorphosait rapidement en faucon et volait jusqu'a l'intérieur du cafard.

Où est Erek ? demandais-je.

- Il est partit, me répondit Delphine. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour nous et il en avait marre d'entendre des cris d'E.T à l'agonie.

- J'adore quand il pousse les Hork-Bajirs ! Et surtout sa façon de dire : Pousse-toi tu me gène ! dit Marco d'un air amusé.

- Tu peux nous remettre le pilote automatique, comme la dernière fois ? demanda Jake à Delphine.

- Oui je pense, mais il faut d'abord que je règle les coordonnées. Ax, viens m'aider ! Tu es plus fort en calcul mental que moi.

- Bon, et bien au moins nous avons réussi la première étape, commenta Cassie.

Je regardais Delphine. J'aurais réagi de la même façon qu'elle si j'avais cru que Rachel était un contrôleur. Mais pas aussi violemment, et elle non plus n'aurais jamais fait ça en temps normal. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je lui en parle plus tard.

Je tournais ensuite la tête vers Rachel. Elle avait l'air plutôt jalouse que je regarde plus Delphine qu'elle.

Hey, calmos ! lui fis-je en dialogue privé. T'as pas à être jalouse de Delphine ! C'est ma meilleure amie, et ça ne va pas plus loin ! Et je sais qu'elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre. 

Rachel me tira la langue et me fit un superbe sourire.

- C'est bon ! Nous y sommes arrivés ! cria Delphine. On se dirige droit vers le Vaisseau Amiral !

Je sentis une légère secousse et vis le sol s'éloigner. Delphine fixait le corps de la mère à Julie. Elle serait les poings. Le cafard passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Je suis allé à côté d'elle.

Delphine, qu'est-ce que tu as ? 

- Rien. Rien, je vais très bien.

Delphine c'est moi Tobias ! Je te connais trop bien, alors arrêtes de me prendre pour un débile et dit-moi ce qui ne va pas ! 

- Tu crois aux rêves prémonitoires ?

Heu, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? 

**- **Si tu rêvais de quelque chose et qu'ensuite en évènement qui y ressemble se produisait, tu réagirais comment ?

Et bien, ça dépend. Si c'est une mauvaise chose, je pense que j'essaierai de ravaler ma peur et ma colère, et faire de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien. T'as rêvé que Julie était un contrôleur c'est ça ? 

Delphine me regarda d'un air surpris et ajouta tristement.

- Oui. Et à cause de ça j'étais devenue un contrôleur. A cause de moi vous étiez tous devenus soit des cadavres, soit des contrôleurs. Alors, maintenant que je sais que Evelyne, la mère de Julie, est l'un des leurs, j'ai peur que Julie en soit un aussi et que je fasse la même bêtise que dans mon rêve.

Maintenant, je comprends mieux ta peur. Et t'es en colère car... 

**- **Car ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire du mal à mon amie et au reste de sa famille si ça n'est pas déjà trop tard ! Sinon, je te jure qu'ils vont souffrir ! me coupa-t-elle.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. dis-je affectueusement.

- Hey, tout le monde ! Nous sommes presque arrivés ! lança Marco.

- Super. Bon, tout le monde commence à morphoser en mouche, ordonna Jake. Delphine ? Tu peux faire en sorte que le sas du cafard s'ouvre lorsque nous serons dans le vaisseau Amiral ?

- Ouais, mais il va falloir que je me grouille.

Je regardais à travers le hublot. Le vaisseau Amiral était encore loin, mais le temps que nous morphosions, nous serions arrivés.

Je tournais la tête vers Rachel. Elle avait déjà commencé à morphoser. Une trompe baveuse se balançait au milieu de son visage.

Je me suis concentré, et j'ai rapidement senti une sensation de chute, accompagnée de bruits douteux. Je regardais les autres. Ax était une mouche toute bleue, Rachel était noire et naine, Delphine était toute verte ( elle avait acquit une race de mouche différente de la notre ) et de gros yeux en forme de ballons lui donnaient un air horrible. Quant aux autres, je ne pouvais pas les voir car ils étaient derrière moi.

Après avoir terminé, je m'envolais pour voir à quel distance nous étions du vaisseau Amiral. Nous étions juste en face, le sas principal s'ouvrit.

Notre vaisseau atterrit enfin et s'ouvrit. La salle dans laquelle nous étions avait l'air d'être vide. Mes poils ultrasensibles ne sentaient aucune vibration.

Delphine ? demanda Jake. Tu sais à quel endroit ils auraient pu mettre l'antidote ? 

Dans la salle d'expérimentation je pense. Celle où ils font des tests génétiques. C'est la seule qui leur reste, vu qu'Halmar et moi avions détruits l'autre. Mais je vous préviens, le voyage ne sera pas forcément agréable, nous allons devoir passer à côté de la salle des tortures. 

Des tests génétiques ! dit-Cassie d'un air dégoûté. Ils font des tests génétiques ! Mais sur quoi ? 

Sur d'autres Yirks, répondit Delphine. Ils veulent augmenter leurs capacités à contrôler un hôte, et à se passer de kandrona plus longtemps. Bon, j'y vais ! Suivez-moi ! 

Une petite mouche verte fusa devant moi. Je la suivis. J'espérais que tout cela allait marcher. Le plan était assez simple en fin de compte. Prendre l'antidote, revenir sur Terre avec le cafard et se soigner. Mais, nous avions oublié un petit détail : une mouche ne peut rien porter avec ses petites pattes.


	38. Le Virus 11

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

****

** CHAPITRE**

** 11**

**N**ous avancions lentement dans l'un des couloirs du vaisseau.

Heu, Jake ? demandais-je. J'ai une petite question à te poser ! 

Laquelle ? 

Comment on va faire pour transporter l'antidote jusqu'au cafard ? 

Bonne question. 

Comment ça bonne question ! s'exclama Marco. Tu veux dire que tu ne le sais pas, que tu n'as prévu aucun plan ! 

En fait, pour tout vous avouer, j'avais pensé qu'une idée géniale me viendrait peut-être le moment venu, mais jusqu'a maintenant, rien, le vide sidéral. 

Je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison jouer à Abe, je ne suis pas du genre suicidaire, même en sachant que je ne vais pas tarder à crever. se plaignit Marco.

Marco la ferme ! cria Rachel.

Nous-nous sommes toujours sortis des situations les plus difficiles, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. dit Cassie.

Comme pour la contredire, un cri aigu nous perça les oreilles.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La salle des tortures. nous informa Delphine.

Autrement dit, soupira Marco, l'endroit où nous allons nous retrouver dans pas longtemps. ****

Marco arrête ! lui dit Delphine d'un ton ferme.

Ok, je me la ferme. 

Exactement. Virage à droite tout le monde ! nous prévint Delphine.

Je virai à fond sur ma droite. Avec mes yeux à facette je pouvais distinguer un grand nombre de pièces closes. L'antidote devait se trouver dans l'une d'elle.

Bon, ordonna Delphine, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Suivez moi et ne faites pas n'importe quoi. 

Elle descendit brusquement et partit sous une porte.

C'est bon, nous informa-t-elle, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Je pense même voir l'antidote. Je vais démorphoser et le prendre. 

Et après tu va faire quoi ? lui demandais-je. Tu va t'en aller sans armes et avec le risque que les yirks te voient sous ta forme humaine ? Non, c'est moi qui vais y aller. Je morphoserais en Andalite, et après j'improviserais. 

Je viens avec toi Tobias, me dit Ax. Je me battrais avec toi si les Yirks arrivent. 

Ok, c'est partit ! 

Ax et moi passâmes sous la porte, et après avoir regardé la pièce, nous-nous sommes mis à démorphoser. J'essayais de voir l'antidote à mesure que mes tentacules grandissaient et que ma vue s'améliorait.

Il est censé être de quelle couleur ton antidote Delphine ? 

Transparent, je crois, mais Halmar n'en était pas sûr. 

Ok. Je vais faire en sorte de trouver ça ! 

Moi j'ai vu un truc ressemblant sur une petite étagère en métal, à droite en entrant. 

Ok, merci ! 

Ax et moi suivions les conseils de Delphine. Je voyais bien la petite étagère et la tonne de flacons qui étaient dessus.

Tobias, je crois bien que je l'ai trouvé. En fait il y en a même deux, il doit y en avoir un contenant le bon produit, et l'autre et peut-être un poison conçu spécialement pour nous. m'informa Ax.

Super ! fis-je ironiquement. Prends les deux. Tu peux les garder si tu veux, sinon je les prends. Hé les gars, on arrive ! 

Je me sentirai mieux si on prenait nous aussi nos animorphes de combat. dit Rachel.

Impossible, lui répondit Ax d'une voix calme, il y a une caméra juste au-dessus de nous. 

Donc, résuma Marco avec son pessimisme habituel, nous allons bientôt crever à cause d'une maladie encore inconnue de l'homme, donc, pour en guérir, nous devons aller la chercher dans le vaisseau Amiral. Nous découvrons ensuite que ce que nous prenons pour l'antidote en question et peut-être un poison, et que comme nos chers amis sont filmés, donc, on a de grandes chances pour voir débarquer une tonne d'extraterrestres en tous genres dont le principal dialogue sera : « Moi tuer toi. » Sans compter que nous ne pouvons pas démorphoser pour prendre nos animorphes de combat et que notre Yirk préféré sera de la partie avec une de ses animorphes sortie de je-ne-sais-où. En voilà un programme qu'il est bien ! 

- C'est à peu près ça oui, fit une voix étrange derrière moi.


	39. Le Virus 12

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

** 12**

**J**e me retournais pour le regarder avec mes yeux principaux. Il avait une peau bleu-verte, des yeux oranges qui avaient l'air de ressortir de leurs orbites, on aurait dit deux jaunes d'œuf fécondés. Il avait un front assez grand et une sorte d'excroissance orange sur le haut du crâne. Il devait en tout mesurer un mètre soixante et peser... ça je ne sais pas.

- Vous êtes deux Andalites c'est ça non ? Moi je suis Alf six. Je ne suis pas un contrôleur. Je savais que vous alliez venir.

Comment ça tu savais que nous allions venir ! demandais-je sur la défensive.

- Vous autres, les mouches, vous pouvez venir et démorphoser, j'ai fait en sorte que la caméra ne nous filme pas.

Je vis cinq mouches atterrir sur le sol. L'une d'elles commença à grossir rapidement. Delphine. A mesure que sont visa apparaissait, un sourire illuminait son visage.

Delphine, demanda Marco craintivement, tu es sûre de pouvoir démorphoser sans risques ? 

- Bien sûr que oui, dit-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de celui qui disait s'appeler Alf six.

- Alf, continua-t-elle, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Et les autres ? Oh là là, ça faisait si longtemps !

Je vous jure qu'à ce moment là, Marco - qui avait démorphosé ainsi que les autres - faisait la gueule.

Delphine, tu pourrais nous expliquer un peu la situation ? 

- Hé ça-t-elle.

- Je vais vous expliquer ça moi. Je m'appelle Alf six. Moi et mes frères, Alf un, Alf deux...jusqu'à Alf trente, sommes tous des clones.

Cassie blêmit à ce moment là. Delphine avait l'air surexcité, et tous les autres étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, ou étaient bouleversés à peu près autan que Cassie.

- Les Yirks nous ont créés à partir de plusieurs ADN dans le but d'avoir des hôtes de première classe. Faciles à contrôler, habiles, et dotés de pouvoirs psychiques.

De pouvoirs psychiques ! s'étonna Ax.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à d'eux que les Yirks n'arrivent pas à nous contrôler. Nous-nous sommes enfuit pour ne pas être de la purée pour Taxxons. Maintenant nous-nous cachons dans le vaisseau en attendant que les Yirks visitent une planète qui pourrait nous convenir. Nous avons rencontré Delphine et Halmar lors de l'une de nos missions de sabotage.

- Après ça, continua Delphine, nous sommes devenus inséparables Alf et moi. Halmar me laissait souvent le contrôle de mon corps, et je m'éclatais bien. Autrement nous - Halmar et moi - l'aidions à sauver ses frères. Mais nous n'avons rien fait de spécial, juste regarder si quelqu'un arrivait.

Alf avait l'air embarrassé. Ce mec avait sauvé tous ses frères à lui tout seul, et il ne tenait pas à le faire savoir. Il avait une modestie incroyable. Pas comme Marco quoi !

Cassie regardait une sorte d'aquarium renfermant un liquide jaunâtre. Une créature ressemblant à Alf était plongée dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Cassie.

- Oh, elle ! lui répondit Alf. C'est Jan un. C'est une femelle. Nous l'avons créé pour perpétuer notre race, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Nous allons encore en faire vingt-neuf.

- Mais comment faites-vous pour que les Yirks ne la tue pas ? demanda à son tour Jake.

Alf appuya sur un bouton, ferma les yeux et un mur coulissa entre l'endroit où était Jun, et nous.

- Nous l'avons mise dans l'ancienne salle d'expérimentation, celle que Delphine et Halmar avaient détruit. Nous l'avons rénovée et cachée. Seul un Alf peut ouvrir ce mur.

Delphine avait l'air aux anges. Je dois admettre que je ressentais une pointe de jalousie en la voyant aussi heureuse d'être avec Alf. J'avais peur qu'il m'ait remplacé, vous voyez ?

- Il va falloir qu'on y aille. fit Jake d'un ton pressant.

Alf, demandais-je, ne saurais-tu pas par hasard lequel de ces deux flacons est le bon ? 

- Si vous voulez l'antidote, c'est celui-ci, me répondit-il en m'indiquant le flacon qu'Ax tenait dans la main droite. L'autre n'est qu'un poison mortel que les Yirks veulent expérimenter.

- Merci beaucoup Alf, je t'adore !

Delphine, encore.

- Bon, allez tout le monde, on bouge ! Prenez vos animorphes de combat et sortons, ordonna Jake.

Moi, je n'avais aucun besoin de morphoser, alors je lançais à Delphine rien que pour l'embêter :

Attention, Marco va être jaloux ! 

De qui ? D'Alf ? Non, il n'est pas comme ça ! Et puis de toutes façons, il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui ! Il n'est pas humain ! 

Et s'il l'était ? 

Ça serait plus pratique pour le voir plus souvent. 

Tu ne connais pas Marco comme moi je le connais. Il vient de trouver une personne qui compte peut-être plus pour toi que lui, alors forcément...

Ecoute Tobias, je te connais, je sais où tu veux en venir. Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami ok ! J'adore Alf, il est super, et c'est un des mes meilleurs amis, mais il ne t'a pas remplac ! 

Quand je pense que certains mecs disent que les filles sont moins intelligentes que les garçons...


	40. Le Virus 13

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

****

** CHAPITRE**

** 13**

**R**achel défonça la porte d'un coup de patte, et nous pouvions enfin sortir. Alf était le plus étrange membre de notre groupe. Il paraissait incroyablement faible face aux Yirks, pourtant, il avait réussi à libérer son peuple, et là, il marchait tranquillement à nos côtés.

Lorsque nous passâmes devant la salle des tortures, un Hork-Bajir passa devant nous sans nous remarquer, enfin…

- Galfrash ! Andalites ! Kirpas !

Soudain, une horde de Hork-Bajirs arriva de tous les côtés à la fois. Ma queue frappait encore et encore, mais j'étais submergé. J'était coupé d'un peu partout, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas m'en sortir. Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit. Alf ! Il devait être de la pattée pour chat à l'heure qu'il était !

Je le cherchais du regard. Je remarquais une zone, – en plein milieu du couloir - d'où se dégageait une lumière bleutée, qui n'avait pas l'air animée par la violence. J'essayais de mieux voir ce qui dégageait cette lumière. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! C'était Alf !

Delphine tomba en poussant un cri de rage et de douleur. Elle n'était plus en état de se battre. Une lueur dangereuse traversa le regard d'Alf. Il mis ses mains à trois doigts l'une contre l'autre, comme nous le faisons pour prier, tout en fermant les yeux.

Ahhh ! fit Ax avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol fraîchement repeint du vaisseau.

Alf ouvrit brusquement ses bras en grand. La lumière bleue s'étendit d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. Il ouvrit les yeux, et alors une onde puissante sortit de son corps. Elle nous traversa simplement, les autres Animorphs et moi, mais les Hork-Bajirs étaient pris de spasmes tout en étant projetés contre les murs. Ils s'écroulaient ensuite, probablement mort par la force de l'attaque d'Alf.

- Démorphosez ! nous cria-t-il.

C'est ce que je fis. La lumière bleu nous entoura séparément. Elle nous cachait des caméras pendant que nous démorphosions.

- Morphosez en quelque chose de rapide, je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir tout le long du trajet, nous ordonna Alf.

Je n'avais pas besoin de morphoser encore une fois. Et puis, j'étais fatigué, si fatigu !

Je me suis senti soulevé par des bras énergiques et qui filaient à toute allure.

Tobias, réveille-toi ! Nous sommes presque arrivés ! Il faudra que tu morphose en humain ou en andalite pour que l'on puisse t'injecter l'antidote. 

C'était Rachel qui avait morphosé en ours.

J'ouvris les yeux. Delphine qui était en Aigle de Bonellie, Rachel était, comme je vous l'ai dit, en ours, et Ax était dans son propre corps. Les autres étaient en cheval. Alf était en tête.

C'est bon, Rachel, je peux voler. 

Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ! 

Oui-oui, ne t'inquiète pas. 

Rachel me lança doucement pour que je puisse m'envoler. Je regardais derrière nous. Il n'y avait personne.

Nous étions presque arrivés. Je volais aussi vite que je le pouvais dans cet endroit restreint et sans aucun courant d'air. Et puis cette fatigue…

Je tombais comme une masse, Rachel me rattrapa au vol.

Je ne te dirai rien, sinon je vais m'énerver. me dit-elle.

Nous rentrâmes dans une salle remplie de vaisseaux cafards. Alf entra dans le premier. Nous le suivîmes. Le sas se referma derrière nous. Tout le monde commença à démorphoser.

Je constatais avec surprise qu'Ax avait dans ses mains l'antidote et sept seringues.

Delphine et Alf se dirigèrent vers les commandes du vaisseau.

- En fait, dit Marco, je pense qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir.

- Marco ? lui demanda Delphine. Viens ! Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour tirer dans le sas du vaisseau Amiral.

- Bien, sûr ! J'arrive tout de suite !

- On se demande pourquoi c'est lui qu'elle a appel ! chuchota ironiquement Rachel.


	41. Le Virus 14

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

** 14 **

**M**arco pris le joystick en main et tira.

BOUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Attention les mecs ! nous fit Delphine. On se casse en vitesse !

Je perdis l'équilibre à cause de l'accélération du cafard. J'eus la nausée, mais rien ne sortit.

Nous-nous sommes réunis au centre du vaisseau. Nous fixions bêtement l'antidote et les seringues.

- Bon, il faudrait peut-être qu'on le fasse, non ! dit Rachel. Tobias ?

J'ai tout de suite su ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse.

Non, vas-y d'abord. Je peux attendre. 

- Mais, Tobias…C'est toi le plus atteint !

Je peux attendre je te dis ! 

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais particulièrement énervé. Peut-être trop de tension accumulée en trop peu de temps.

Rachel savait que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Elle donna alors une seringue à Cassie.

- Et bien si tu peux attendre, alors moi aussi.

Non, toi tu te fais cette fichue piqûre ! 

- Et ne discute pas !

Elle attendait que je démorphose, mais si je le faisais, ça serait pour lui faire sa piqûre moi-même. Vous devez me prendre pour un débile non ? Nous venions enfin d'avoir l'antidote, et moi, je ne voulais pas me faire soigner en prenant le risque que Rachel meure entre temps. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça.

J'avais le vertige. Ma tête commençait à me tourner, et j'avais des flashs de lumière dans la tête.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés ! lança quelqu'un. On voit la Terre à travers le hublot !

La Terre, je m'en fichais bien maintenant. J'étais bien là où j'étais.

- Delphine, c'est à toi, ensuite, il ne reste plus que Rachel et Tobias.

Je fermais les yeux. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. J'étais crevé. Je me sentais partir, j'étais si bien. Comme un petit enfant bien au chaud dans son lit la veille de noël.

Les paroles des autres étaient de plus en plus flouent. Remarquez, je ne les écoutais pas vraiment non-plus. Je sentis mon corps chuter de quelques centimètres. Pas grave.

Les paroles des autres étaient plus forte, en particulier une, comme si on m'avait crié dans les oreilles.

- TOBIAAAAAS !!!!!!!!!!

Rachel ? C'était bien elle qui venait de crier. Ça voulait dire qu'elle m'avait vu. Mais vu faire quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout était soudain si noir autour de moi ?

Une image m'ait venue à l'esprit. Deux jeunes gents sur une plage. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le jeune garçon semblait impassible. La jeune fille était blonde, grande. Elle tenait la main du garçon et se penchait vers lui. « Non Tobias, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Tu as quoi à lui offrir ? des séances de vols gratuites ? Tu ne peux même pas aller au cinéma avec elle ! »

Cette pensée me fis un choc.

Non, je ne voulais pas mourir. J'essayais de me raccrocher à cette image de Rachel et moi, mais j'étais en train de perdre la partie. L'image s'assombrissait de plus en plus, je ne voyais plus que le regard de Rachel quand elle se noyait.


	42. Le Virus 15

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE 15**

** RACHEL**

« **N**OOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurlais-je intérieurement.

Tobias venait de tomber dans le coma dont Delphine avait parlé. Sa fin allait bientôt être proche.

Je regardais Delphine. Elle avait beaucoup changé par rapport à quand elle ne savait rien sur les Yirks, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. La colère avait remplacé la tristesse, ou plutôt, elle masquait sa tristesse avec de la colère. C'était pour ça qu'elle gueulait sur Marco qui voulait juste la consoler.

Je crois que j'étais à peu près dans le même état d'esprit. J'étais prête à mordre, si quelqu'un essayait de me parler, il allait en prendre plein la tête.

Tout le monde était réuni autour de Tobias. Il ne bougeait plus, sa respiration était quasiment inexistante.

Delphine essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main énergique et partit s'asseoir dans un coin. Marco la suivit malgré ce qu'il venait de prendre.

FLASH

Je n'étais plus au même endroit. J'étais dans une pièce sombre. J'étais seule.

- Enfin nous revoici face à face Rachel !

- Qui es-tu ? demandais-je bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

- Qui je suis ! M'enfin, Rachel, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Ah, si. Face de pruneau, c'est ça ?

- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais si c'est ainsi que vous autres vous m'appelez.

Le Drode s'approcha de moi. Il arborait un sourire victorieux.

- Alors ma petite Rachel, ton petit Tobiasounet va bientôt crever ? Quel dommage, vous étiez si mignons ensemble !

- C'est toi qui à fait venir la météorite, c'est ça !

- Non, mais je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour te rappeler notre offre à Crayak et moi.

- Tuer Jake ! Non, jamais.

- Même si en échange Tobias reste en vie ?

- Oui.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Tobias ne voudra jamais que je me sacrifie ainsi que Jake pour sauver sa vie. S'il n'y avait que moi à tuer, je dirais oui sans hésitations.

- Désolé, mais je dois te garder vivante.

- Alors casse-toi ! criais-je au bord de la crise de nerf.

- D'accord, je pars. Je vais laisser ton Tobias crever comme un chien. Mais n'oublie pas, si un jour il te manque trop, tue Jake, et vous serez réunis pour l'éternité.

J'étais prête à le frapper lorsque je me retrouvais dans le cafard. Les autres ne semblaient s'être aperçus de rien.

Je regardais Tobias et serrais les poings. Comment le Drode pouvait-il penser une seule seconde que je pouvais tuer Jake, mon propre cousin ! Si c'était David qu'il me fallais tuer, je le ferai, plutôt deux fois qu'une même ! Mais Jake, non, jamais.

Nous sommes presque arrivés. dit tristement Ax.

Alf regardait la scène, aussi impuissant que nous. Nous avions tous les yeux rouges. Je m'en fichais de rentrer chez moi. Maintenant que Tobias était mort.

Le vaisseau atterrit dans une clairière non loin de chez Cassie. Lorsque le sas s'ouvrit, je partis en courant jusque dans les bois.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait ça ! Pourquoi ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ! »

Je trouvais un tronc d'arbre assez gros et m'assis dessus en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

J'allais pleurer aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.


	43. Le Virus 16

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE 16 **

** TOBIAS**

**L**e regard de Rachel. Voilà à quoi je me raccrochais pour ne pas mourir.

Je me souvenais d'elle quand elle m'avait montré une photo de moi qu'elle avait dans son tiroir. Je me concentrais tout particulièrement sur cette photo. Il fallait que j'arrive à morphoser en humain, il le fallait.

Je sentais les changements qui commençaient à s'opérer, lentement, trop lentement !Je croyais que je n'allais jamais y arriver jusqu'à ce que j'entendis :

- Hey, il morphose ! Cassie, prépare la seringue !

- C'est Rachel qui va être contente !

Je revenais peut à peu à moi. Une lumière violente m'éblouit. Je sentais une légère piqûre dans le bras droit. Une sensation étrange m'envahi aussitôt. J'essayais de cacher mes yeux de la lumière et ouvris les yeux.

- Tobias ! cria Delphine.

Je me relevais péniblement et faillis tomber à plusieurs reprises.

- Comment tu te sens ? me demanda Marco.

- Comme si ma tête venait de passer dans un étau, répondis-je.

Je regardais autour de moi. Nous étions dans une clairière, pas très loin de mon territoire. Les autres avaient du me sortir du vaisseau pendant que j'étais inconscient. Il faisait nuit. La lumière qui m'avait ébloui n'était qu'un des phares du cafard. Tout le monde souriait, Delphine s'excusa auprès de Marco pour lui avoir crié dessus.

Cassie arrêta de sourire et me dit :

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Rachel, elle ne va pas bien.

- Elle est partie o ?

- Dans le bois, vers là-bas, me répondit-elle en m'indiquant le chemin.

Je partais rapidement dans la forêt. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais retrouver Rachel dans le noir.

J'entendis des sanglots.

- Rachel ?

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus des sanglots. C'est là que je vis Rachel.

Elle était éclairée par la faible lueur de la lune. Elle avait caché son visage dans ses mains, elle ne m'avait ni vu, ni entendu.

- Rachel ? l'appelais-je.

- Tobias !

Rachel essuya ses larmes énergiquement et avança vers moi.

- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ! Comment ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud je te déteste ! Tu entends ! Je te hais !!! cria-t-elle en me frappant sur le torse.

Elle s'arrêta soudain et s'effondra dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

- Je ne sais pas Rachel, je ne sais pas.

Elle redressa la tête et mis ses cheveux en arrière.

Je pris son visage entre mes deux mains et lui essuyais ses larmes avec mes pouces. Elle me regardait tristement en se mordant la lèvre. Je penchais doucement ma tête vers elle et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'embrassais en la serrant le plus fort possible dans mes bras. Je me serais cru dans un rêve, j'adorais cette sensation. Celle d'être bien dans ma peau avec la personne que j'aimais. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Un moment, j'ai même pensé que c'était mon cerveau en train de mourir qui inventait toute cette histoire. Mais non, tout était vrai. Les bras de Rachel enserrant mon cou, et les miens autour de sa taille, ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'étais le plus heureux des mecs. J'avais le même sentiment de bien-être que lorsque que je volais à quelques milliers de mètre d'altitudes.

Nous-nous embrassions encore. J'attendais cela depuis si longtemps ! C'était le moment le plus tendre de toute ma vie. Je sentais des picotements partout dans le corps. J'avais chaud. J'aimais Rachel, et je pouvais enfin le lui montrer.

Une brise légère qui ébouriffa nos cheveux porta jusqu'à nous les voix des autres.

Nous-nous sommes arrêtés. Rachel me fis un smack et mis la tête dans le creux de mon cou.J'aurais voulu que ce moment là dure toujours. J'avais l'impression de flotter et que plus rien n'existait autour de nous.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, dis-je à contre cœur. Les autres vont se demander ce que nous faisons.

- Et ils ont bien raison, répliqua Rachel en riant.

Nous-nous sommes pris la main, et nous sommes partis rejoindre les autres.


	44. Le Virus 17

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Le Virus

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, un peu de romance…

**Base** : Animorphs

**Couple** : Rachel/Tobias, et puis un mini Delphine/Marco

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la suite des Fanfic « L'Espoir », « La Fin » et de l'Animorphs 33. Je tiens à dire aussi, que comme toutes mes autres fic Animorphs, je les ai écrites y'a pas mal d'années, et qu'à l'époque, on faisait comme dans les livres : plein de chapitres courts ! Et je regroupe toutes les fic au même endroit pour que ça soit plus simple à trouver ;

****** Le Virus **********

**Et s'ils mourraient tous demain ?**

« _Nous allons tous mourir. Une maladie étrange est en nous, elle est incurable. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire qui sera peut-être ma dernière…_ »

** CHAPITRE**

** 17**

**J**e venais de passer le moment le plus heureux de toute ma vie. Je ne voulais plus lâcher Rachel, même si j'entendais de là les commentaires de Marco.

- C'est la première fois que je te voie sourire, remarqua Rachel.

- C'est normal, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureux.

Elle sourie et lâcha ma main pour la mettre autour de ma taille. Je fis de même en la ramenant contre moi.

Nous arrivâmes au bord de la clairière. Les autres souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles en nous voyant arriver.

Marco allait dire quelque chose de pas vraiment spirituel lorsque Delphine lui pris la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Marco la regarda, surpris, puis il piqua un phare. Il était rouge comme une tomate !

Cette scène me fis rire. Rachel qui n'avait rien remarqué, car elle était occupée à échanger des regards avec Cassie à propos d'elle et de Jake, me demanda ce qui m'amusais autant. Je lui désignais Marco et Delphine d'un coup de menton, et elle aussi se mit à rire en voyant la mine gênée de Marco. C'est que c'était la première fois qu'une fille le draguait, et non pas l'inverse !

Ce dernier regarda Jake comme s'il lui demandait d'attirer notre attention sur quelque chose que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire Alf ? demanda Jake entre deux fous rires.

- Je vais retourner au vaisseau Amiral.

- Mais pourquoi ? lui demanda Delphine.

- Mes frères ont besoin de moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là quand vous aurez besoin de moi.

Il avait dit cela en regardant Rachel. Son regard m'avais mis mal à l'aise, comme si Alf savait d'avance que de gros ennuis planaient sur elle.

Il serra Delphine dans ses bras et entra dans le vaisseau cafard. Il décolla, nous laissant dans le noir le plus complet. Rachel en profita pour m'embrasser.

- Hey tous les deux ! s'exclama Marco. Je vous ai vu !

Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquais que Rachel et moi étions éclairés par la lune.

- Toi tu pourras dire quelque chose quand tu sortiras avec Delphine ok ! rétorqua Rachel.

- Et qui te dit que ça n'est pas déjà fait ! répliqua Marco en plaisantant.

Delphine rit et j'entendis un bruit douteux, comme celui d'un baiser. Je ne pouvais pas les voir à cause du noir, mais j'étais sûr que Delphine venait d'embrasser Marco.

Après quelques instants, nous entendîmes ce-dernier dire d'un air innocent et désorienté :

- Ouais, bon. Heu…heu…enfin bref, heu…si nous rentrions tous chez nous maintenant ?

Je devais démorphoser. Rachel m'embrassa encore une fois avant de me dire :

- On se voie demain promis ?

- Promis.

Je m'envolais ensuite dans la brise fraîche de la nuit.

J'était heureux. J'étais enfin avec Rachel, nous avions donné de l'inspiration à Delphine et Marco, et j'espérais que nous en avions donné aussi à Cassie et Jake.

Quant au reste, je ne regrette pas ni ce que je suis, ni ce que j'ai fait. Et puis, nous sommes tous vivants non ? N'est-ce pas ça le plus important ?

**FIN**


End file.
